


Quarantine AU

by absurdthirst



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 60,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: A collection of works originally posted on Tumblr. This universe follows Pedro Pascal and his assistant as they navigate Quarantine due to COVID-19 together.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	1. Quarantine

She was driving him crazy. If he had known he would be hanging onto his control by a thin unraveling thread, he would have never suggested it.

When the self imposed quarantine was announced, he had decided that it just made sense for them to stay together. At least that’s how he presented it to Y/N.

She could tackle all the projects that she had been nagging him about. Organization wasn’t his strongest suite, but with her help, he could get everything done. Going through possible scripts, and clearing through emails without having to Skype the entire time.

She was more than just his assistant, she was his friend. They spent hours together every day. People already called her his “work wife”. At least as much as an actor could have one. So of course he would just suggest they hunker down together.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was an amazing cook. At least that was one lie he told himself. Not having to go back to eating microwave pizzas and having a Netflix partner at the end of the self imposed work day was a great idea. And she would make sure that work day actually happened, even if it meant taking away his iPad.

He hadn’t anticipated how it would make him feel. Seeing her walk into his kitchen in tiny sleep shorts and a tank top, her robe open and her hair tousled from sleep. The sugary smile she sent him as she handed him a cup of coffee, her eyes still heavy from sleep.

How his body would tense as she turned on the shower, the music playing on her phone as she sang along. Mental images flashing through his mind at what she looked like, wet and pink from the heat of the water. It reminded him of that day they had all spent at the beach in Hawaii, when she was slightly sunburned and wore her tan lines proudly.

He didn’t know how much longer he could stand listening to her splash in the bath at night. The lingering scent of the bath bombs she used and the candles she burned as she soaked in fragrant water. Then coming out and plopping down on the couch beside him, relaxed and satiny soft.

Netflix was a chore. Something that he normally lost himself in, he couldn’t pay attention. He had no clue what the Tiger King was about, but he knew every freckle that was on the smooth expanse of thigh she showed.

Even though he laughed and talked with her like everything was normal, Pedro was in serious trouble. Everyday he fell a little bit deeper, wanted just a bit more. Wanted what he shouldn’t. He didn’t know if he was going to survive this quarantine without doing something stupid, like kissing Y/N.


	2. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro watches Y/N make lasagna.

As fast and efficient as Y/N was, it had only taken her a few days to work through her projects. The things that she had been itching to do and never had the time with the busy schedule they kept.

Pedro’s eyes were wide as he watched her plow through his closet, sort and tossing things that were too small or too worn to really be called clothing any more. After a brief argument about stretching out the necklines of his t-shirts, she had managed to get him on board with her process. Although her comment about him looking homeless a few times had stung his modest vanity.

He had pouted for a minute on that one. He didn’t look homeless, damnit. It’s called being comfortable. And then the comment about that one shirt, it was just rude and uncalled for. But Y/N had laughed it off and told him that she expected him to tell her if her ass looked flat in a pair of jeans. Pfft. Like he was going to do that. He knew better. He liked his balls right where they were, attached to his body.

He flipped on the tv and tried to drown out the sounds of her moving around the apartment. So he settled down to watch a movie since he had managed to convince her to let him off the hook for the actual organizing his closet. His version of organizing was making sure the clothes weren’t on the floor.

He was engrossed in the movie and didn’t realize she had moved on to the kitchen until the wonderful aroma of garlic and onion sautéing started drifting into the living room. He immediately abandoned his movie, pausing it quickly to join Y/N in the kitchen. When she cooks there was always things to pilfer, and her mock outage made it even more fun.

The kitchen was a war zone. Since being cooped up. She was making elaborate meals, boxing up the leftovers and dropping the majority of the vast quantities she made off to the doors of a few older people that lived alone around him. It was something he had just been in quiet awe of. The way she made sure to handle everything carefully, wearing gloves and packaging it to prevent the possible spread of Covid-19.

“Whatcha making?” He asks, coming by to snag a berry from the bowl she was snacking on.

“Hey! Wash the hands, pal! I don’t know where they’ve been.” Y/N waved her knife at him, vaguely threatening as he grins at her.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” He teases as he turns to the sink and washes his hands before turned back and reaching around her to snag another blackberry.

“Not really.” Y/N grinned as he frowned at her. She turned and added the beef to the mixture to brown, seasoning it as she stirs it.

“Seriously, need a hand?” He asks as he nudges her hips with his.

“You think you can help put lasagna together without messing it up?” She asks, not convinced.

“I put together great ham and cheese sandwiches. How hard can it be?” He scoffs.

She ignored him as she drained the meat and added it to the sauce she had previously made, filling the apartment with a delicious scent.

While it simmered, she mixed the ricotta for the lasagna. He watched, leaning against the counter as she moved gracefully. She had organized his kitchen for her own ease of use. Not that he minded. His cooking skills were lack luster, but since he had made her his assistant, he had eaten really well. Less take out and more home cooked meals.

Watching her put together the lasagna made him smile slightly. He wondered what it would be like if he had permission to come up behind her and kiss her while she worked. Imagined her squeaking in surprise as he rubbing his scruffy cheek on her neck, biting playfully on her pulse point. Her moaning his name in his ear as her hands gripped his hair. Pressing her into the counter as he let his hands roam across her body.

Pedro closed his eyes as he tried to banish the thoughts that were rolling around in his mind dangerously. It was getting more and more difficult to remind himself she was his assistant and not his girlfriend. Being in this apartment with her for the past few days had made him even more aware of how perfect she fit him.

She popped the lasagna into the oven to bake and straightened, turning back to him with a smile.

“Wanna finish that movie you were watching while it finishes baking?” She asked.

He gave a small grin as he grabbed the bowl of berries and held them over his head, out of her reach. He laughed as she swatted at him. “Sure, let’s go.”

Her colorful curses and threats made him laugh even harder as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving the lasagna to finish baking while they lounged on the couch and argued over whose turn it was to do the dishes. Although Pedro knew he was going to loose, he always did.


	3. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Pedro have a slumber party on the couch

They had stayed up way too late the night before. Y/N claiming a PJ party on the couch was in order for making the weekend pass a bit faster.

There were times he just knew that he was spoiled by her. Last night was one of them. She knew his penchant for junk food, and had pulled out her reserve stock of candy from her room.

While he was slightly grumpy she had hidden Sour Patch Kids and chocolate from him, he also knew that he would have plowed through it as soon they were found.

He didn’t mind the green stuff, ate salads without complaint. But there was something about a tub of Carmel popcorn and candy while watching movies and drinking that was so much better than a salad with a light vinaigrette.

He looked at the half empty liquor bottle on the table. Far more drinking than was good for them happened last night. Abandoning the tv, that they had ended up laughing like idiots as they traded stories and embarrassing situations they had found themselves in. He grinned as he thought about some of the things he had learned about Y/N.

He knew she had a wicked sense of humor, but never realized she was as perverted as she showed herself to be. It had left him sputtering and choking on his drink, laughing at her smug expressions as she drolly cracked dirty jokes. It was a fabulous discovery, a new side to her personality that he had every intention of drawing out of her at every opportunity.

His eyes drifted over to the other side of the large couch. He raised at eyebrow at her sleeping position. No wonder her hair looked as bad as his did in the mornings when she shuffled to the coffee pot. She slept with a hand shoved into it, breaking apart the loose knot she wore it up in. And the way that her slept with a leg thrown over a pillow made her hips cant enticingly, pushing her ass up in the air.

He reached for his phone, opening it quickly and tapping on the camera. Getting up, he shifted silently around the back of the sofa to look down at Y/N where she was facing the back of the cushions. Hitting record, he smiled as he looked down at her. Her mouth slightly opened with soft snores coming out with every gentle breath she took.

Pedro recorded her until she shifted, jumping back in case she woke up. His grin returned when she simply turned over and flopped back down gracelessly, one foot hanging off the edge. He hadn’t quite decided if he was going to use the video to tease her, or just keep it for himself. But he knew he wasn’t going to delete it.

He went and picked up the discarded trash they had left over the coffee table, clearing up the evidence of their fun from the night before. But every time he came back into the room, he couldn’t help but watch Y/N sleeping.


	4. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro goes for a run and comes back to his assistant taking a bath in his bathtub.

Pedro heard the music coming from his bathroom as he opened the apartment door, breathless and sweating. Damnit, he should have known she wouldn’t be out of the bath by the time he got back from a run.

Quaratine had made him a little stir crazy. Y/N understood that and had tried to give him space. He appreciated that, but burning off some energy was what he really needed. So when she had announced she was going to soak in the “big ass” tub in his bathroom, he had impulsively thrown on running gear and bolted out the door.

It wasn’t that she was overstepping. He had offered her the tub anytime she wanted. The second bathroom that she was using only had a shower, and he knew that she enjoyed unwinding in a bath. Many times he had called her with a question when they were “done for the day” he had heard the tale tale splashes or running water. It had become an inside joke, Pedro always claiming he waited until he knew she was in the bath just to bother her.

Toeing off his shoes, he heard the muffled sounds of her singing along to Peaceful, Easy Feeling. He nodded in approval at the end of song. It was always a good one to enjoy. Stripping off the sweaty shirt, he snickered to himself as the song changed to something far less gentle. Bad Girlfriend seemed to fit her mood as he heard the water splash around as she moved to the beat.

The smell that was coming from his bathroom was incredible. He knew for a fact that she was burning candle in addition to whatever scent she added to the water. It would linger for the rest of the night, drifting into the bedroom to make it smell like she was right there.

Stripping off the running shorts and standing in his bedroom naked, he reached for a towel and sighed. He threw it over his shoulder as he reached down and picked up the dirty clothes, tossing them in the basket and walking out to get into the spare bathroom’s shower to clean up.

His gaze ran across the bottles that were lined up neatly against the outer wall of the shower. He grinned at her reaction to him sitting next to her smelling like her shower gel. Reaching for the bottle, he decided to do it. Even though that wasn’t what he really wanted.

He really wanted to walk out of this shower and back into his own bedroom. Open the door to his bathroom and slide into that tub with Y/N. Have her lean back against him as he framed her body with his own. Legs on either side of hers, hands teasing her below the water. Sit in that scented water with her and steal some of the wine or liquor that he knew she had in there with her. Just relax and enjoy the bath with Y/N.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he rubbed the soap over his face and stood under the spray. Reaching for the shampoo he poured some into his hand and scrubbed his hair. No, for now it wasn’t in the cards. He would finish his shower and get dressed. Go sit on the couch and try to distract himself from the fact that his increasingly distracting assistant was beautifully naked and soft in his bathtub.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro spends his 45th Birthday in Quarantine with Y/N.

Pedro ended the Skype call with his family with a grin on his face. It always made him feel good when they could get together and talk, today no different.

While he was disappointed that he couldn’t spend the day with everyone, travel was out of the question and he couldn’t be selfish. The quarantine had put a kibosh on going anywhere. So no travel or having people coming to him.

It wasn’t a big deal anyway. Just one year older. 45, a year that most men were wary of. But he just viewed it as another year on the incredible path that he was currently on. Filming for season 2 was wrapped, but he was sure there would be some reshoots, or time spent in the recording booth. Another movie about to be released and another couple in the works.

No, he had friends and family sending him texts and calls, wishing him a good day. It was more than he could ask for. Y/N had even made him a fantastically heavy breakfast that had sent him to groan on the couch for awhile because he had eaten too much.

Pulling his headphones out of his ears and closing his laptop, he got up from the couch to find said woman. He knew she wouldn’t have gone far, only so much space in the apartment, and she would have told him if she had gone out for a run.

He found her sitting at the counter, but gave her a suspicious look when she snapped her laptop closed when he came in.

“Hey! How’s your dad? Sis and her family? Brother?” Y/N asked. She always did whenever she knew he was talking to them.

“Good. What ya doing?” He asked, reaching for her MacBook.

Her hand slapped down on the cover. “None ya.”

Pedro grinned. “Ah…okay. Sorry to interrupt the porn time.”

He laughed as he turned to the fridge, ignoring her middle finger in the air as he grabbed a drink.

“So…what’s the plan for dinner tonight?” Opening the cap, he took a drink and waited for her to answer him.

“Well, I have steaks set out or we can order in from wherever you want.” She said, arching a brow.

He thought about all the cooking she had done, would do gladly. She enjoyed puttering in the kitchen. But today, he just wanted to take it easy and hang out.

“Let’s order in. Less dishes I’ll have to wash.” He winked playfully at her.

She huffs and flips him off again.

“Don’t tease, it’s my birthday.” He tosses back, smirking to himself as she flushed and shoos him away.

*****

She had locked herself in the bedroom she was using for far longer than he would have liked. He had thought about busting in a few times, but texts or calls kept distracting him. It was probably better that way, he mused.

When dinner came and they had stuffed themselves, Y/N had brought out a cheesecake that she had made. He really must not have been paying attention, because he had no idea when she had managed to make it.

After cheesecake and expresso, she set her laptop in front of him. Pedro looked at the screen cued up and started smilingly at the words.

Y/N hit play and the screen started moving, his friends having recorded them self’s wishing him a happy birthday, making jokes or even singing to him. In Oscar’s case, obnoxiously off key on purpose.

She had done this. Taken the time to contact his friends and propose this idea and put it all together. It must have taken a lot longer than just today to organize. He fell just a bit harder for the woman as he realized just how much effort she put into making his birthday something special.

The screen went dark as the background music faded. He turned to her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Thank you, Y/N. It was….perfect.” He said, squeezing her against him.

She grinned as she pulled back before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

“You deserve it and more, Pedro. Happy Birthday.”


	6. The Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro over exerts himself on a run and needs a massage for locked up muscles.

Pedro groaned in pain as he limped from his bedroom. The damn shower hadn’t worked like he had hoped. But then again it was his own fault.

He had gone too hard. Forgetting that his ass wasn’t 20 anymore. No matter how often he said he felt younger, his body didn’t get that memo.

Going for a run had seemed like a good idea. Getting out of the apartment but still keeping a good distance from people during the social isolation. Getting some distance and perspective especially from Y/N.

The first run he had gone on hadn’t been too long. More like a lite jog. He had always been reasonably in shape, despite never being exactly disciplined in a workout routine. So when he had decided to go for another run after witnessing Y/N stretched out on the rooftop in a tiny bikini, he had overdone it.

Pushed himself to go ahead and run five miles without warming up wasn’t the brightest idea he’d ever had. Especially since he had felt those hamstrings start to tighten and continued to push through it. Now he felt like he was walking like an old man.

Shuffling slowly to the living room, he found Y/N curled up on one end of the couch, her smile slipping as she saw his painful gait.

“What did you do?” She asked, putting the laptop on the coffee table and standing up to walk over to him.

Pedro winced as he took another step. “Like a dumbass, I tried to just throw myself into running too far. Now, even my ass hurts.”

He threw her a dirty look as she snickered at him. She turned him around and ignored his groaning as she steered him back to his bedroom. When they reached his bed he flopped face first with a pained groan and laid there.

“I’ll give you a massage to loose up the muscles and break up the lactic acid that’s building up.” She told him.

He would have cried with relief if she hadn’t reached for his shorts he had throw on. He jolted at her touch. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t give you a good massage over the shorts, dummy. Strip down to your underwear.”

Pedro groaned and huffed into the comforter. “I’m not wearing any.”

“Oh.” Y/N laughed as she stopped tugging on his shorts and walked into his bathroom for a hand towel. “Not like I haven’t seen an ass before, Pedro.”

He didn’t have and answer for that one. Realistically he shouldn’t be shy about it. She was right. For fuck’s sake, half the world had seen a side view of his ass in Narcos.

He grunted and waved a hand behind him, telling her it was okay as he lift his hips slightly to make it a bit easier for her to drag the lounging shorts down his legs. She put the towel over his ass to make him feel a bit better, but as soon as she put her hands on his body he really didn’t give a shit.

It hurt sooo good. Her hands kneading the tense muscles of his calves and thighs. The groans that he released had to sound inhuman. At least to his own ears they did.

The sting of the pain started to give way as she continued to rub him down, attention given equally to both of his legs until he felt like he would be able to walk without crying.

Only soreness now was in his ass, but he wasn’t going to ask her to rub that. Even if he would have really appreciated it. So he jumped a bit when she straddled his knees and moved her hands up the back of his thighs to start digging into the flesh and muscles of his ass.

“You know, for it being smaller, the muscles here are really tight.” He could hear the mocking grin in her tone.

“Fucking funnyyyyy ohhh shiiiiiit” His sarcastic reply was lost when she dig into the abductors on the inside of his upper thigh. If he hadn’t been overwhelmed with the relief at the tension, her probably would have embarrassed himself by getting hard.

At least he was face down, so if he did have any issues, it wouldn’t be noticeable. But considering how relaxed he was starting to be at the release of the cramps in his muscles, he knew he wouldn’t be looking for any activity that required movement.

When the last groan was released and her hands stilled, Pedro almost felt better than he had in months. She could give him a massage anytime she wanted, he wouldn’t complain. He didn’t even hear her snicker as he felt her teasingly pat his ass.

“There you go, you big baby. Feel better now?”

He did, but he didn’t respond as he drifted off to sleep, relaxed and boneless because of her.


	7. Her Dirty Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is having some dreams about her boss, actor Pedro Pascal

She woke up with a start, panting into the relative silence of the room. Idly wondering if the noises she was making in her dreams were just in her head or if they were muffled by the small fan by her bed.

The dreams were worse every night, waking up twisted in the sheets and aching. He was driving her crazy.

She had always had a small (huge) crush on her boss. Hired when things really started happening for him, she had witnessed the transformation of Pedro from a relatively unknown actor to the rising star he now was.

It hadn’t changed him. He was still relaxed and laid back. Goofy and fun loving, but could also dissect the meanings of works with passion and intellect.

It didn’t hurt that he was hot as fuck.

Now, since being around each other almost every waking moment during this quarantine, Y/N was starting to get desperate. Just that night, he had decided to utilize her to run through some lines for a play he was working between filming. Not that there was much chance of that happening now. More fueled by boredom than anything, but she had gotten lost in the husky resonance of his voice.

It had entered her dream that night, morphing into words that she wanted to her. His mouth lingering near her ear as he pressed up behind her. Feeling him lick down the side of her throat.

And his hands, God those fucking hands of his. They weren’t overwhelming large, but his firm grip and thick fingers just did something for her, like they did to her in her dream. Her body still tingled in the spots where he had touched her, grabbed her in the wonderfully erotic illusion.

The gnawing ache in her body, the desire that heated her blood made her desperate for relief. Her hand venturing down below the waistband of her shorts, fingers pressing where she needed them most.

Already slick like she knew she would be. It should be embarrassing, to be this turned on from a dream. To wake up like a hormonal teenager, wet and so close to an orgasm it was ridiculous. She couldn’t care about that at the moment, she’d think of that later when she took at increasingly cold shower to calm herself down.

Right now she was just going to close her eyes and imagine that instead of her hand, it was her boss between her thighs as she recalled her dirty dream.


	8. His Dirty Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro wrestles with the guilt of having his own dirty dream about his assistant.

Heart pounding he woke up right before he came. Thank fuck, it had been years since he had a wet dream.

Sheets tented, he looked down ruefully trying to calm the images flashing through his mind. Trying to get his body to calm down so he might be able to go back to sleep.

Reaching beneath the covers, he wrapped his fist around his length and squeezed the base. Hissing a bit as the pressure subsided just a little. He tried to keep from thrusting up, feeling a bit guilty at his thoughts.

Y/N was invading his mind. He already caught himself watching her as she puttered around the apartment. The things she was doing for him, to him and letting him do to her in his dream was well beyond what he should be thinking about his assistant.

The way she moaned his name, his hands gripping her hips as he held her in place. The taste of her on his tongue. He could practically taste her at that moment. The feeling of her leg draped over his hip, pulling him closer as he pushed deeper into her body.

She had come to him in her nightclothes, needing to talk to him about something. He couldn’t even recall that part, it wasn’t important. What was important was when she had admitted in a low, shy comment how much she wanted him. That she was going just as crazy as he was.

That first kiss was explosive. Hungry and tangled, before immediately jumping into the sex, because of course that’s where his sex-starved brain was going. Watching her play with her tits as he licked her clit and made her groan in pleasure.

Crawling up her shaking body, that soft hand of hers pumping his cock as she spread her legs wider for him. Inviting him inside her. The first push inside her pussy, them both groaning into the kiss they were sharing. Her hands in his hair as he slid his own hands down her thighs to grip them as he started moving.

Fuck, Pedro had to let himself go, realizing he had been stroking himself as he thought of the dream. He was so close to cumming, just from the light pressure of his own fist. His cock jumped at the thought of how tight she would be around him. How tight, hot and wet she was for him in his dream.

Biting back a curse, he gripped himself again. He wasn’t going back to bed unless he took care of his problem. And he didn’t know if he was hoping for another dirty dream about Y/N if he fell back asleep.


	9. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our poor boy gets a little work up while doing laundry.

He had never really given much thought to how intimate doing someone’s laundry was. Maybe is was silly of him, but it was the truth.

Growing up, laundry was a chore. Washing, drying and folding laundry for the entire family. It wasn’t a horrible one, but just boring. Having to sort through everyone’s shit was annoying

He’s gotten a bit lazy with laundry as an adult. His main excuse was the fact that his apartment in New York didn’t have room for a washer and dryer. He couldn’t do it every day.

So he would normally put it off until he was practically out of clothes before hauling the shit down the street to the laundry mat. Reading quietly while the machines worked, he’d drag it back to the apartment before folding.

His apartment in L.A. had a washing machine and dryer, but he was stuck in his ways about laundry. Still letting it pile up before he decided to do something about it.

Until he had hired Y/N. The woman was practically a mother hen. Not that he minded at all. Pedro had quickly gotten over his mild embarrassment at his assistant folding his underwear when he came home from a rehearsal to find all of his laundry washed and folded.

When he had told he it wasn’t a part of her job, she had snorted and told him it was her job to make his life a bit easier to manage. A small part of him had been insulted by the implication that he was domestically hopeless. He had been living by himself or with roommates since he was 18 after all. And he hadn’t killed anyone with his woefully bad cooking.

She had just smiled and shook her head before launching into his upcoming schedule, giving him the layout for what was to come. He had found himself charmed by the no nonsense efficiency that she possessed.

So he had decided to take care of the laundry today. Y/N was out, picking up the online order of groceries and going to the doctor’s appointment she had scheduled. It wasn’t urgent, but the doctor had encourage her to go ahead and come in. Not that he was asking for details, he knew enough to figure out she was probably going to want to relax after being poked and scrapped in the name of preventative medicine.

Now as he sat, shifting through their combined laundry, he realized just how intimate it was. She had told him it was ridiculous to do laundry separately, with it being just them in the same house. And this was new territory for him. He had never seen her underwear, but here he was, picking them up and trying to keep his thoughts innocent.

It didn’t help that they were sexy as hell. Her taste apparently ran to scrapes of lace that he imagine looked fucking fantastic hugging her hips. Tiny, uncomfortable looking to him, but then again, his anatomy was far different from hers. Thank God.

He couldn’t believe he was getting so worked up over panties. He’s had lovers, taken off all sorts of underwear from their bodies. But handling the ones belonging to a woman he’d never seen naked was making him sweat.

Plus there was the fact that there was less underwear in the clean clothes than he would have imagined. Which meant that she went without pretty often. That was another thought that was making his cock press insistently against the fabric of his shorts.

Those damn leggings she wore. She had to be going commando under them. He groaned as he reached for a pair to shove his arm into to pull right side out. Imagined coming up behind her wearing the brightly styled leggings she liked to lounge in and cupping her ass, appreciating the little material between them.

Teasingly rubbing her over the leggings. Her breathless gasp as he touches her. Making her so damn wet she soaked through the leggings, making him throb against her ass as he slipped his hand beneath her waistband. Trailing down eagerly to push his fingers into the slick folds of her sex as she pushed back against his cock.

He shakes his head. No, he chides himself, you have to quit this shit. Otherwise you are going to do something stupid. He eyes the thongs that were hooked onto his finger. Something really stupid.

He tunes into the tv, desperate to distract himself from the fantasy that had emerged from something as simple as doing the damn laundry.


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro walks in on Y/N making breakfast and has a nice daydream.

Mornings were normally quiet in his apartment. Neither one of the adults were particularly talkative until at least the second cup of coffee. Even then it was mostly grunts and gestures.

Pedro opened his eyes to the light filtering through the window in the bedroom, wincing as he wished he had bought those blackout curtains that Y/N had told him to get. She had brought hers with her when she had packed up her stuff to stay. The room she slept in was a tomb with those suckers closed. He had half a mind to barge into her room and flop down in the bed with her, propriety be damned.

Checking the clock, he saw that it was way too early to actually function. His chances of only getting an elbow to the gut were high. That wasn’t too bad. She’d grumble and call him a fucker for waking her up before turning over and going back to sleep. He sleepily smiled at the thought, because even then, he knew she would let him stay in the pitch black of the room and sleep some more.

Mornings like these were the ones that he wanted to say fuck California, with its perfect sunny weather. The mornings he wanted the dreary gloom and dim light of New York City, covered in fog. Especially this damned bedroom with the window that faced east.

Groaning he climbed out of the bed, wanting to escape the light as the sun crept up over the horizon. Even the couch would be better to snooze on if he chickened out about slipping into bed with Y/N.

While he wasn’t stealthy in the morning, fatigue made him a bit slower which equaled quieter. His steps carried him into the main area of the apartment. There was the sound of low playing music coming from the kitchen. Curious, he wandered that way, wondering if they had left something playing last night.

Coming to a halt in the entrance, he leaned against the frame and grinned. She thought she was alone, otherwise she would have never taken off that robe. Pedro knew that she slept in very little, only begrudgingly donning shorts and a tank top for bed in case there was an emergency. She wore a small robe that came to her mid thigh just so she didn’t have to change to come out and get coffee.

Now, wiggling around in his kitchen, those shorts perfectly showed off her ass. She was dancing to the beat of the music, humming softly as she worked. The coffee maker was dripping, the smell filling the room with the delicious scent of caffeine.

She was whipping up eggs in a bowl, some fresh veggies and meat chopped up on a cutting board on the island. Omelettes must be on the menu. She had already pulled out some of the fruit from the fridge and put it on a couple of plates. The bread was already in the toaster, ready to push down. There were times that she was just too good to him.

She looked good like that. Dancing around in his kitchen, like she belonged there. Like she was making them breakfast after a night of exhaustive, yet invigorating sex. Like they had spend the night satisfying each other. She’d look even better dancing around in one of his worn out t-shirts. No underwear underneath as she moved, teasing him with glimpses of areas he was ready to explore again.

She would turn around and give him a salacious look. Welcoming his kiss and nipping at his bottom lip when he cheekily squeezed her ass. Gasping lightly as his hand wandered up to cup her breast and pinch a nipple as another slipped between her legs. Sex on a the counter, that would be perfect. Lifting her up and having her wrap her legs around him. Drawing him closer as she cupped his cock.

Those eyes sparkling with mischievous intent as she stuck a couple of fingers in her mouth to wet them before reaching down and rubbing his stiffening length. His own groans low and harsh as she started stroking him, his hips gyrating under her ministrations. Y/N pulling his boxers down and freeing him.

They would forget about breakfast as he slid inside her. The feeling of her clenched down around him a better wake up call than the strongest espresso. His fingers digging into her hips as she used her legs to pull him in tighter to her. Not wanting him to pull too far out of her body. He’d gladly oblige, enjoying the feel of her too much to want to leave it.

It wouldn’t take long for either one of them, their need too great to last. Her moaning his name as her nails scored down his back and digging into his ass, making him tremble. Her walls clamping down on him as she came making him go rigid with pleasure. His own end coming soon after hers with a muffled pant of her name as he buried his face against her neck and filled her.

The lazy kisses and goofy grins as they calmed down. The muttered “Good mornings.” Between each one. The laughter as their stomachs started rumbling and he pulled her off the island. Patting her ass as he told her to go clean up and he’d make the coffee. It would be perfect.

“Oh! Pedro! I didn’t know you were up yet!” Y/N yelped as she turned around and saw him standing there, watching her with a distant look in his eyes.

He jumped, startled out of his daydream. He shuffled awkwardly forward, reaching for the mug she had set out and the coffee pot.

“Just woke up.” He mumbled as he poured them each a cup.

“Good, want some breakfast?” She asked, reaching over and plucking her robe off the back of the barstool and putting it on.

God, did he ever want breakfast. But not the one that she was referring to. He walked over and handed her her cup of coffee.

“Love some, Y/N. Thank you.”


	11. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro overhears Y/N's conversation with her mother.

He hadn’t meant to listen in. At least that’s what he told himself as he stood closer to the closed door. The door that lead to the bedroom where Y/N was on the phone. The bedroom where she was talking about him.

He had just gotten off of a call himself. A Skype call between Jon and the other producers, talking about the re-recording of some of his dialogue for the upcoming season.

Another plus to having his character completely hidden, he got to do his voice work in comfortable clothes and no time in the makeup chair.

He had been coming to tell her to expect an email about the tentative date to schedule it, if the quarantine was coming to an end when he heard her.

“Mom! Jesus Christ, stop!” Her voice was riddled with embarrassment.

Pedro grinned. He liked Y/N’s mother. He had met her a few years before, when Y/N had started working for him. Hadn’t really had a clue who he was and was upfront about it, but charmed him non the less. Actually he liked her more for it. Her blunt and wicked sense of humor told him exactly where Y/N got her mouth. He really enjoyed her “I don’t have time to watch that shit.” comment on Game of Thrones. Even as much as it hurt him as an avid fan of the show.

Watching the two of them was a full on comedy. He would have sat on his couch and eaten popcorn while watching the show. It was amusing and touching to see the obvious affection and even insulting humor they tossed back and forth.

So now, anytime Y/N called her mom or she called her, Pedro made sure to give the older woman his best. In return, she scolded him just as much as she did Y/N, making him laugh when she threatened to fly to China and beat his tail over a playful taunt about getting old. He had heard her do the same thing countless times to his assistant.

“NO, mom! I am not “taking advantage” of the situation!” Y/N’s sighed impatiently. “Because he’s my BOSS.”

That got his attention. He leaned closer and thanked God for Y/N’s next comment.

“Damnit…my Bluetooth is dying. Let me put you on speaker phone.”

He heard the voice coming through the phone, only slightly muffled by the door.

“You’ve had the hots for him for years. Sack up. You just got your IUD replaced, put it to use for more than preventing a period.”

He would have laughed at the advice given if it wouldn’t have given his eavesdropping away. And if he hadn’t immediately thought of sex with Y/N without needing a condom.

“Mooommmmm!” Y/N groaned as she apparently basked in shame. “Nooooo. God, stop! Kill me now. I can’t.”

“Why not? You’re beautiful and kind and everything that boy needs in his life. If he turns you down, he’s a fucking idiot. And I’ve always thought him smart.”

He agreed whole heartedly with Y/N’s mom. But he couldn’t help linger over the comment that she had a thing for him for years. That made his heart pump a little bit harder.

“He’s not an idiot. But come on…how cliché can we get? The entire “fell in love with the assistant” shit is almost as bad as the “fling with the babysitter” shit.” Y/N said dryly.

He knew that she disdained some of his fellow actors for their mistakes in the later column. Told him privately that while Ben was a good actor, he was a total fucking idiot for what he had done.

“You, my darling daughter, are an idiot of you let other people’s judgements make your decisions for you.”

“And you, mother, are entirely too nosey. Stay out of my sex life.”

“What sex life? You haven’t gotten laid in….”

“I’M HANGING UP NOW. LOVE YOU, BYE!”

Pedro silently hustled from the door, quietly sprinting across the apartment to push his own door to when she emerged from her room.

“Hey Pedro? You off your call?” She was quiet as she made the inquiry from the living room. Not wanting the mic on his computer to pick her up if he still was on the conference call.

“Huh? Yeah! In here!” He called back, making a show of draping himself back against the headboard with his laptop on his knees. Like he had been in that position the entire time.

She pushed the door opened and leaned against the frame, giving him a flustered and tired smile.

“What have you been up to? I just finished up my call.” He asked, wondering what kind of answer she’d give him.

“Talking to my mom. Nothing important.” She said, pushing off the door frame to come over and plop down on the edge of his bed.

“Really? That’s good. Next time you talk to her, tell her I said hi. I really like her, Y/N, smart lady.” Pedro said, knowing she wouldn’t get his meaning.

“I will. She likes you too.”

He knew that. If she thought he was good enough to be with her daughter, Y/N’s mom was firmly in his corner. He couldn’t feel guilty about spying on her. Not when he got so much valuable information from that phone call.


	12. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tipping point

He couldn’t fucking believe his luck. Finally, FINALLY got the balls to say something to Y/N. Admit that his attraction to her and his feelings for her were growing to an almost overwhelming level and this happened.

Sometimes he wondered if all the luck he had was used up in his professional life the last few years.

It started off as a normal night. The two of them arguing over what to watch. Not arguing per say, more like good natured bickering and teasing.

She always enjoyed needling him about watching things that he was in. Claiming that it was amazing that someone who had watched so many movies in his life didn’t like to watch his own. He knew that she owned most of his movies. Always insisting that she would buy them like everyone else, rather than letting him give her a copy he could have easily gotten for free. Just another reason to be in awe of her.

What wasn’t normal was the fact that Y/N had apparently been drinking. He didn’t have a clue, thinking she was drinking a soda. Steadily sucking on a straw while they settled down to a movie marathon of Tremors movies.

“No! Three does not count. Back to Perdition is clearly a lame attempt to capitalize on the success of the original movie. It only had one of the original characters!” She argued.

“And how about 4? It’s a prequel. You mean to tell me that there was no town rumors about big ass desert slugs that came up out of the dirt to eat people?” Pedro countered, laughing at her sticking her tongue out at him.

“Did you see that town in the original? It was dead. The town slut was probably also the gas station attendant and the waitress at the only diner.” Y/N snorted, stifling her laughter as she tried not to choke on her drink.

He choked on his own drink at that retort. “Okay fair point, judgy. Shut up and watch. We’re gonna watch them ALL! Muwhahaha!” He faked an evil laugh and grinned as she elbowed him in the ribs.

They were settled on his couch, like normal. It wasn’t unusual to have them close, but it seemed like every time that Y/N got up to go to the bathroom or get another drink, she would sit just a bit closer to him. Her legs pulled up against her body as she leaned in towards the throw pillow between them.

He felt the air shift, but didn’t know if it was his own desires projecting. At least until she moved the pillow out of the way and tucked into his side, pulling her blanket over him to share. He wasn’t going to argue, adjusting his arm until it was around her comfortably.

Only problem was where her own damn arm was draped. She was rubbing against his crotch and all the prayers in the world weren’t working. He was starting to get hard under her seemingly innocent movements.

She started snickering, but nothing funny was happening in the movie. That little shit knew exactly what she was doing. His hips shifted, trying to move away discreetly. Instead he felt her arm follow him.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hmmm?” He knew he was imagining the coy tone of a damn hum. It was like she was fucking with him, seeing how much he could take until he got down on his fucking knees and begged.

“Damnit Y/N. You asked for it.” Pedro lunged at her, making her squeal in surprise as he pinned her back on the couch. She had a grin on her gorgeous face and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned down to kiss her, his erection pressing heavily against her thigh.

Right before their lips touched he smelled it. The liquor on her breath was heavy since she was breathing rapidly. He jerked back and watched her eyes closely. The sheen of intoxication was making them glassy.

“Shit!”

He scrambled off of her like he had been burned. He wanted her. Fuck, he wanted her bad. But no fucking way anything was going to happen while she was drunk. It would be different if they were already together and had both been drinking. But they weren’t. And he wasn’t going to risk fucking things up by taking advantage. It wouldn’t be right and went against everything he believed.

“I have to take a piss.” He muttered as he got to his feet and rushed into his bathroom.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He scowled as he paced around the bathroom. He had already decided that he was going to talk to her today. Find out where she stood on this…thing that was between them. Lord knows he knew she at least wanted him, after listening to the phone call with her mother.

He gave a self deprecating laugh as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It seemed as though the universe was conspiring against him. Ready to take the leap and Y/N chose that night, out of the entire week to get shit-faced.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He stayed in there a few more minutes before coming back out, waiting for the hard on he was sporting to go away.

It was getting worse. He woke up hard and went to bed hard. Didn’t matter how many times he took care of it, it seemed like he was a 16 year old boy again. He knew it had everything to do with the woman on his couch and not some mid life crisis. If she hadn’t been drinking, he knew that he probably would stripped her down on that couch.

He shook his head as he walked out of his bathroom, ready to deal with the potential awkward conversation. He huffed as he stopped in the middle of the room. Y/N was asleep, curled up on the couch and snoring lightly. The tv still played the credits for Tremors 2 as Pedro walked over to cover her up a little better.

Sleeping alone again was better than fucking up. He rolled his eyes as he turned off the tv and walked back to his room. Another cold shower was in his future, but it would be interesting to see what she had to say tomorrow.


	13. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is key

She was avoiding him. Pedro didn’t realize that she had left the apartment before he ever even woke up.

He was pissed when he found her note next to the coffee pot. Pissed enough that he actually went back to his bedroom and grabbed his phone, intending to pull up her location.

It wouldn’t be an invasion of privacy. They were each logged onto the others Where’s My iPhone. She set it up after he left his phone jammed into the couch too many times. That way she could ping it and laugh while he pushed Edgar out of the way looking for it.

He paused. She must have bolted out early because she was embarrassed. He sighed and set the phone down. As pissed as he was, he didn’t need to track her down and force an explanation. Nothing good could come of that.

His brow furrowed as he sighed again, heading back into his room to shower. It shouldn’t be this damn difficult. He knew what he wanted, and had a pretty good idea she wanted the same damn thing. God, if she hadn’t been drunk last night.

*****

She chewed her lip nervously as she walked down every aisle of the grocery store. Normally she put in an online order and just picked it up, but she was avoiding going back to that apartment.

She had already gone to her own apartment and checked on things. Taken her time sorting through the mail that had come, even though all her bills were automatically paid.

Why had she thought last night was a good time to get drunk? She wanted to blame her mom for putting the idea in her head, but she knew that it was there all along. She wanted to touch him, had tried to get drunk enough to screw up the courage to tell her boss that she loved him.

If he didn’t feel the same way, she was fucked. She would have blown a great job, lost a good friend and been mortified. So that bottle of whiskey had mixed really well with her coke. Maybe too many times.

Because she stopped thinking about how to tell him how she felt, and started thinking about showing him how she felt. Drunk ideas are the dumbest.

It was an accident the first time. She hadn’t meant to graze his crotch with her arm. But then, the damn devil on her shoulder wanted to see what it would feel like to have him harden under her.

If he hadn’t pinned her, she was seconds away from sliding off that couch and kneeling down in front of him. Could see the surprised look on his face when she tugged the waistband of his basketball shorts and freed his cock.

She wanted to taste him. Lick up and down his shaft like a lollipop while he threw his head back and groaned, his hands clenching as he resisted touching her. Watching his facial expressions as she sucked the tip of him into her mouth.

His thighs would clench as she slowly took him down her throat. A hoarse, stuttering gasp leaving his mouth. God she was getting turned on just thinking about it.

When she had reduced him to grunts of pleasure, she wanted to stand in front of him and slink off her own shorts. Those intelligent brown eyes dark with lust and laser focused on her stripping for him.

She had wanted to crawl up on his lap, needing nothing more than to sink down onto his cock, having him fill her like she had been dreaming about.

His facial hair tickling her skin as their mouths collided. His tongue insistently delving into her mouth as she rolled her hips, moving him deeper in her pussy. Fuck, she needed to stop thinking about it.

She pulled her phone from her back pocket and glance at it. Holy shit, she had been out all day. She was surprised she hadn’t gotten a call or text from him. She really didn’t know what to make of that.

Pushing the cart to the front of the store, she tried to ignore the way that her stomach dropped at the idea of talking to him when she got back. Remember the way he had looked as he hastily got off of her.

*****

The sound of a key in the door made him put down the iPad. Wasn’t like he had been actually doing anything productive. More like checking the time every thirty seconds.

The door opened and Y/N walked in with a handful of shopping bags in her hand. She stopped when he got to his feet and came to stand in front of her.

He saw the way a look of trepidation crossed her face. His own face serious, brows furrowed and jaw set.

“You and I need to have a talk. Now.”


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have that conversation they need to.

He saw the way she swallowed. Her throat tightening and moving as she blinked away the sudden sheen to her eyes. He wondered if she felt like he did, like her stomach was on a rollercoaster.

“Mr. Pascal…” Y/N started.

That made him scowl. “Fuck that. You haven’t called me that since the second damn day you’ve worked for me.”

She stopped and waited. And he shoved a hand in his hair in frustration. She was worried and nervous about what happened, and he cursed the way that words simply weren’t coming to him. He spouted shit for a living, but couldn’t string together a sentence to put her at ease.

“Y/N, last night…..”

“It was so unprofessional, I am so sor-sorry. It-it-it won’t happen again.” She stammered, looking like she was about to cry.

“I want it to happen again.” He said, stepping closer to her.

He could have laughed at the shock on her face if it weren’t for the fact that he was seconds away from kissing her.

He had taken his time grooming a bit more than usual. Which was to say that he actually picked up his trimmers. The scruffy patches over his face were a bit shorter and he had trimmed the mustache up over the top of his lip.

She looked so cute, mouth open, eyes wide as she tried to process what he meant. He took advantage of it, the beating of his heart so loud he could hear it in his ear as he moved his hands to her wrists.

He could have given a shit less what was in those bags as he took them from her and let them drop to the floor. He was finally getting what he wanted. He moved slowly, even though he didn’t want to, he needed to.

A hand settled on her waist, the other cupping her chin to make sure she looked him in the eye as he finally found the words.

“I don’t care that you’re my assistant, Y/N. I care that you are a wonderful, kind and loving woman. You are driving me crazy, and the only reason I didn’t kiss you last night was because you had been drinking.” He murmured, leaning closer.

His eyes darkened a bit as her tongue slipped out from between her pouty lips, wetting them. He bit back a groan at the thought of his tongue tangling with hers.

The way her eyes furtively darted around his face told him she was weighing his words. Judging them. Trying to decide if he was being serious or taking pity on her. Silly girl.

“I’m tired of dreaming about you at night, waking up and you not be spread out beside me. Not being able to put you up on that counter in my kitchen and have you for breakfast. Not being able to touch you and hold you and kiss you like I want.” He said, feeling himself harden at the mere thought of being able to do that.

His lips curling up in a small self-satisfied smirk as she flushed. Not with embarrassment, but arousal. He knew her well enough that her mind had dove off that cliff of just as well.

Her own hands reached up, he felt the hotness of her palms on his stomach, sliding up to curl around his neck. She leaned into him, spiking his blood even more as the scent of her wafted closer.

“Really?” The hopefulness in her tone was beautiful.

He couldn’t fucking take anymore. His fingers tightened around her jaw, dragging it a bit higher as his head ducked down. He watched her every moment until their lips collided.

Soft, hot and wet. Her mouth was everything he had thought it would be and more. Opening so eagerly let her tongue flutter against his, he swallowed her groan as he gave his own, watching her eyes flutter closed.

It was perfect. The way she tasted, the way she licking into his own mouth, wanting to explore. Like she couldn’t get enough of it, of him. He released her jaw and moved his hand to her back of her neck, squeezing lightly in approval as she pressed herself against him.

Frantically wrapped up in each other, they didn’t stop, like they were afraid that any moment the clock would strike midnight and the magic would be broken. She whimper as he changed angles, tightening his hold on her and delving deeper into her mouth.

When he finally pulled away, they were both panting. His mind was cloudy, filled with her. His body tense and ready, but his thoughts muddled. The heady sensation of finally getting what he wanted pumping endorphins through his body. He opened his mouth to say that he loved her, she cut him off with a small satisfied smile.

“Stop talking, Pedro. Kiss me again.”


	15. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Mornings normally began with a groan as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Ward off reality for five more minutes. Today was not normal.

He woke up wrapped around her. One hand cupping one of her breasts as he held her to him and the other was under her, wrapped around her waist. Their legs were tangled and he couldn’t help but smile at the way she shuffled back against him when he kissed the nape of her neck.

Y/N was here, in his bed. Finally his desires were reality and Pedro couldn’t be happier with how the night before had gone.

*****

“Stop talking, Pedro. Kiss me again.”

“Fuck.” He couldn’t help but give her what she wanted. It was even more than before, hands desperately seeking as they gripped each other tighter.

She pulled away to start trailing her tongue down his jaw, nipping at his ear when she reached. Damned if it didn’t make him jump and shiver like he was a boy making out for the first time.

“Couch or bed?” She asked, making him groan as she dragged her nails down his back over his shirt.

“B-bed. Do-do-do it right.” Fuck the stuttering, but how could he help it when she had just cupped him? Even through the material of his pants he could feel the heat radiating from her fingers as her palm settled over his cock.

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder when she clutched him, his cock jumping against her hand in response. Her own gasp made him feel a little vindicated when he reached down and shoved his hand between her legs and found her damp. The moisture starting the leak through those leggings.

“Fuck, Pedro.” She breathed as he stroked her roughly through the fabric. He couldn’t wait to hear that again countless times tonight.

He stopped, pulling a small wound of protest out of her before grabbing her hand and starting off towards his bedroom.

From there it had been a flurry of shedding clothes until he got to her leggings. He insisted that he strip her, having dreamed of it so many times. When it was time to pull that stretchy material down her hips, she was in the center of his bed, eyeing him lustily as he crawled over to her, cock hanging heavily between his thighs.

She hadn’t expected him for pull them down halfway, revealing that beautiful soaked pussy and just giving in. He shoved her thighs up, leggings bunched at her knees and dove between them to plunge his tongue into her.

He didn’t know who was louder, him or her. But the way her hands pulled at his hair told him that she was enjoying it.

Slick and hot, she tasted just like she felt. He couldn’t believe how wet she was, soaking his mouth with her as he flicked his tongue against her clit. His cock pressing insistently against his stomach as he watched her writhe. He could spend hours licking at her, watching her move against his face.

“Pedro….Pedro, stop.” She panted as she pushed against his head slightly.

He paused, cocking an eyebrow at her. She hadn’t come yet, and she was pushing him away? He throbbed with anticipation when she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to come up to her. Looked just like a siren entreating sailors to their deaths. He would go willingly wherever she wanted.

He sat up, his back pushing the leggings even further down her legs and her hands ran down his body as he moved over her. Brushing over his cock, deft fingers wrapped around his length and started to pump him slowly. He closed his eyes to savor it for a moment, his hips moving against her hand. He couldn’t let her touch him for too long or he wouldn’t last. But he enjoyed the feel of her too much to stop her.

“First time I come for you, I want you in me.” She whispered.

“Fuck” He didn’t resist as her legs pushed him down. Urging him to fill her. He couldn’t have stopped even if he had wanted to.

She was so slick he pushed in without any resistance. His gasp was cut off as he bit his lip, wanting to hear her sounds more. Eyes fixated on her reaction. She didn’t disappoint.

Her mouth opened, the seductive little smile changing into a “o” shape. Her held tilted back as she thrust her breast up into his chest. Her eyes slowly closing with every inch he filled her. The throaty little sigh she made almost made him cum on the spot.

She fit him perfectly. Snug and tightening around him as her muscles contracted. His hips flexed, pushing himself deeper as he lowered himself into her. Sliding his arms around her to hold her against him.

Her nails were short, but they dragged down his bare back so perfectly with that first thrust. Pulling back to where just the first inch of him was still impaling her before sinking back down into her as she scored his skin. Any marks she put on him, he would wear proudly.

Shit, she was perfect. Moving under him, eagerly rising up to meet his thrusts. Her legs kicking off the leggings to fully wrap around him. Hugging him closer. Her lips pressing feverishly against his own as they moved together.

Most first time sex is about finding a rhythm. It’s usually clumsy and frantic. Even though they were on fire, burning up with the intense need for each other, they kept the pace steady. A hand pressing on her hip if she started to move too fast, thighs tightening if he started to thrust frantically. It made the build up even more intense.

He felt her get close. Nails digging in a bit harder. His name coming off her tongue more frequently, followed by “More, please.” Trying to keep her pace steady, but her core clenching harder with every drive into her body.

He was going to loose his mind. The aching need to cum about to push him over the edge. The feeling over her tightening around him, adding more drag against his cock as he pushed his hips harder. It was even better that his imagination. He hadn’t dreamed her this wet, this reactive for him.

She came suddenly. Her walls clamping down on him like a fucking vice, squeezing desperately as they pulsed. Milking his cock with every beat. He could barely move, but he didn’t need to. He was right there as well. The wave of slick washing over him as she cried out his name did it. His stunted thrust just ground his cock deeper as he felt his balls tighten.

His breath caught, the cords of his neck popping out as he groaned, cock twitching inside against the walls surrounding him as he poured himself into her. It was almost blindingly good, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

She didn’t mind his weight on her when they slumped down together In the aftermath. His head in her neck as he listened to the rapid breathing and drums of their heartbeats. He was still in her, loathed the thought of pulling away and missing the way that she fluttered in her aftershocks.

Her breathy sigh made him pull back to look at her. Relieved to find a satisfied and happy smile directed towards him. He leaned down to press his lips against her tenderly. The way she sighed into the kiss and ran a hbd up his neck to the back of his head making him shiver.

He rolled them over, pulling out reluctantly m. He wanted her to sprawl on top of him. She laughed as he groaned when she wiggled on top of him.

“Gotta give me a minute or 10. Older…” He grumbled, running a hand down her spine. “Believe me, I want to.”

“Hmm. I was getting comfortable. Not trying to give you a heart attack.” She murmured sleepily, grinning against his chest. Her tongue came out to trace over the edges of his sternum, making him groan as he hauled her up.

“Okay, round two. You’re riding.”

*****

He should be exhausted, but he wasn’t. Not when he was laying here with her. His already hardened cock rubbing against that nicely rounded ass of hers.  
She stirred a bit more, her ass grinding up against him as she stretched out a bit.

“Good morning.” Her voice a bit raspy with sleep was music to his ears.

He still didn’t want to get out of the bed. But not because he wanted five more minutes from reality. But because his reality was already right there, his arms.

“Good morning, Y/N.” He whispered against her ear as he turned them.

Yep, they weren’t going to leave the bed just yet if he had his way.


	16. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N finally wakes up the morning after.

She woke up to his lips on her neck. It made her snuggle back into him, half believing she was still dreaming. Although the pleasant ache between her thighs was something she couldn’t replicate with her own hand.

“Good morning” She murmured out, stretching back to feel him pressing up against her. That hot and hard length already telling her good morning.

“Good morning, Y/N.” She felt him pull at her, turning her to face him. His leg possessively thrown over her hip and wedging in between hers.

She smiled at that face, puffy from sleep. The way his eyes were half lidded as he watched her. The crows feet that edge them always making her appreciate his craggy features. The small grin with that damn dimple that met hers as they stared at each other like idiots.

He leaned down and kissed her, and she welcomed it. But when he went to deepen it, she pulled back and covered her mouth with a small shake of her head. She saw the humor in his eyes as he opened his mouth to comment.

“What?”

She shook her head and covered his mouth as well before speaking.

“Morning breath. Toothbrush before tongue.” She said, scrunching up her nose as he licked the palm of her hand.

“Yours is pretty horrible too, but I still wanted to kiss you.” He grumped good naturedly.

“I know. It’s just a thing I have. Okay?” She batted her lashes at him coyly as he rolled his own eyes at her.

“One minute. Or I’m kissing you, dragon breath and all.” He threatened, pulling away to climb from the bed without a semblance of modesty.

She watched as he walked to the bathroom attached to his room, mesmerized by the easy gait and smooth ass.

“45 seconds!”

She laughed as she scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom she had claimed in his apartment.

*****

“That was longer than 45 seconds.” He complained as she stood beside the bed. He opened one eye and pierced her with a halfhearted glare as he flipped the sheets back in invitation.

“Had to use the bathroom and stuff.” She shrugged as she climbed back in the bed.

“You could have used mine.” He said, reaching out blindly and tugging her closer.

“Ugh. No. I’m not peeing in front of you.” He laughed at her horrified expression.

“Y/N, I had my tongue in your-“

“Shut up!” Her face turned scarlet as he pulled away from her hand and reached for the back of her neck, pulling her close to steal a kiss.

“Okay. Not ready for that level of intimacy yet. Got it. Maybe tomorrow.” He teased, and grunted as she elbowed him.

She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again. She still couldn’t believe that she was right here. In Pedro’s bed, naked with him. And able to kiss and touch him like she had wanted to.

She smirked as she thought of that one idea she had the other night. Shuffling lower, she watched his sparked interest grow as she pressed her lips to his chest reverently.

“Y/N….”

“Mm?”

“Comere”

“Un uh. I want to see if you taste as good as you did in my dream.”

He groaned as she bit his hip. She grinned as she felt his cock jump against her shoulder. His breathing had quickened, his legs shifting restlessly where she was positioned between them.

He was watching her, his lips parted and his eyes intense as she met his gaze. She grinned wickedly as her tongue came out to run up his length. She watched as those warm chocolate eyes darkened, his hand reaching down for her head.

He shuddered as her tongue ran up and down his shaft, her lips pressing sloppy kisses along the way. He tasted like Pedro, skin mixed with his own personal taste and a hint of soap. That made her grin to herself as traced the tip.

Her hand wrapped around the base, she squeezed gently, enjoying feeling him flex in response. Another pass of her tongue swiped up a drop of precum that had leaked from the tip. She groaned at how good it tasted, wanting more.

When Y/N slid her mouth down over him, his fingernails scratched at her scalp. Muttered praises and curses fall from his lips as he watches her, his eyes fluttering closed before snapping back open. He looked good like that, at her mercy, wanting more.

She set a rhythm that he enjoyed. His hips lifted every time she lowered her head, her wrist pumping in tandem. Fingers dug into a rugged on her hair when she hollowed her mouth and sucked on him.

The pure filth that came from him mouth was fucking hot. She would have gotten turned on just by giving him a blow job, but to hear how utterly wrecked he was was something else.

The breathless pants of how good she was. How well she sucked his cock. How he was going go shoot his cum down her throat and give her exactly what she wanted was making her positively drip.

Her free hand was gently rolling the soft sacks below his shaft when she felt them draw up. She watched him, sliding her hot mouth up and down his cock as she applied a little more pressure with her lips.

“G-Gonna c-cum” He warned, head rolling back as he gave in to the pressure.

She hummed as she continued. Feeling the shaft pulse under her as his hips jerked, working the cum up his length.

It was her name he cried when she felt the first burst of liquid on her tongue. A touch bitter and salty, the hot ropes of cum coated the back of her tongue and throat as she swallowed it down as fast as she could.

She didn’t stop, continuing to suck and pump his cock as she milked every drop from him. His gasps of pleasure surely addicting until she felt him slump down, orgasm subsided.

She gave him another lick before kissing the tip and letting go. The light tug on her hair telling her that he want her to come up to where he was still laying with his eyes closed and a tired goofy grin on his face.

“Holy shit, Y/N. What the fuck did I do to deserve that?” He breathed, pulling her in for a kiss and settling her against him.

She laughed. “Told you, dreamed about that. Got myself off to thoughts of that.”

His groan was loud and lusty as his arm tightened around her. “Fuck. Don’t say shit like that. As soon as I can move I’m returning the favor. You didn’t let me play long enough last night.”

She grinned, kissing his chest again as she felt his hand drift over to her pussy. Thick fingers sliding around and gathered up her arousal as he moaned again.

“So wet, so fucking wet for me. God, I don’t know if I’m leaving this bed today.” He whispered as pushed two fingers into her easily.

It was Y/N’s turn to moan as he turned, shifting her onto her back and kissing her passionately before winking and starting to work his way down her body. Kissing and nibbles making her sigh as she silently agreed with him. They weren’t leaving the bed today if they kept it up.


	17. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They settle in.

They had settled in to a semblance of a new routine around his apartment. Not that they hadn’t had one before. But this one was much better. It involved waking up to Y/N in his bed, most nights either sprawled over him or her backed up against him. He even didn’t mind when she pushed those cold ass feet of hers against his legs, trying to wedge those icicles between them in sleep to warm them up.

Pedro watched as she stretched, reaching for the shirt that had been tossed carelessly on the floor the night before. Slipping it on, she got up and walked out the bedroom door towards the kitchen, intent on starting the coffee.

His eyes were on the sway of her hips, the brief glimpses of her ass as she cantered out of sight. He grinned as he heard her talking to herself, moving around and opening the cabinets as she sets up the coffee maker to give them the life giving brew.

It was back to work today. She had warned him about that as they lay in bed last night. That just because she was sleeping with her boss didn’t mean that she was going to let him slack off. He had grinned with the disgruntled look she had thrown him at his comment about being in charge. Her retort about being a glorified babysitter to a grown ass man had made him laugh.

“Get up and get in the shower, Pedro!” She said as she walked back into the bedroom.

“Buuuuuuuttttt MOOOOOOOOOOM.” He groaned, cheekily flopping around in the bed in protest.

“Ugh….That just killed the idea of shower sex.” Y/N drolly commented, making him shoot up in the bed, his eyes wide in surprise.

“What! Why?”

“Because I said so.” She taunted, flashing him a shit eating grin at her mom reply.

“Would it help if I promised to be a good boy? Or a reaaaaaallly bad boy?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Okay, lets get off this train of thought. Ugh.” She rolled her eyes at him as she went into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

He grinned as he walked into the room to find her picking up her toothbrush out of the cup. Right next to his. He liked the look of the two of them sitting beside each other. He bumped her hip with his as he reached around her to grab his own toothbrush.

They did shower together, and he even managed to talk her into shower sex. Not that it was hard, each one of them teasing each other as they ran the sponges across their skin.

He was currently sitting at the table with his iPad, making notes on a role that he was contemplating. His concentration split between the script, the notes and the woman that was sitting across from him.

Her laptop was open and she was rapidly texting different contacts, updating his schedule. His agent actually talked to her about his schedule now, rather than him. There were times they joked that without Y/N, he wouldn’t know what day it was.

It a sense they were right. The past few years had been so hectic with the projects he had been involved in and the photo shoots he had been in for different ad campaigns, it seemed like he was always expected somewhere. Other than the last trip to Chile during the holidays, this was the longest that he hadn’t been scheduled anything.

She nodded to herself and put the phone down to start typing on her computer, logging another date into the calendar. She would let him know exactly what it was, always great about giving him a brief overview of the coming weeks. Even though everything always uploaded to his own calendar on his phone and he could just look for himself. Having her do these things let him focus on feeling out the characters he was intent on portraying.

“Okay, in about half an hour, I’ll make us some lunch. Sound good?” She asked, looking up to find him watching her with a small smile.

“Sounds good to me. I have about that long left on this script read through.” He answered, his eyes flickering back down to the words on the screen.

He still couldn’t believe that this was real. Even when she got up and let her hand trail over his shoulders as she walked past him to go the kitchen. Her smile when he caught her hand and tugged her back gently, leaning down to give him a kiss. Small squeal and lighthearted swat towards him when he smacked her ass.

The quarantine might have pushed him to break, give in to wants and needs that he had managed to ignore until then. But the routine they were setting up now made him feel really good about this, them. He smiled to himself as he shook his head and focused on the script again. Work now, play later.


	18. Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro goes into Y/N's apartment for the first time. And he's nosey.

“How the hell is your tv bigger than mine?” Pedro as as he looked at the large flat screen. His expression was almost comical, like the inanimate object had offended him.

“Um, because I have a bigger tv?” Y/N answered as she flipped through the mail she had gotten from her mail box.

“Hmph.” He frowned as he looked at the remote on the coffee table. Definitely a high end smart tv. It would look better on his wall. He smirked as he imagined trying to convince Y/N of that.

It hit him that he hadn’t ever been in Y/N’s apartment before. He had dropped her off from the airport, picked her up when her car was in the shop, but he had never actually stepped inside her sanctuary. Damnit, why did they binge movies at his place and not hers?

He looked around the apartment, walking around to take in the decor and pictures. So many pictures. There were plenty of them with her family. Mom and daughter looking similar, but he could also see traces of her father when she was next to him. The brother that had driven her crazy the entire time he had been shooting season 1 of The Mandalorian.

“How’s your brother doing?” He asked, curious to see if he was still begging to come out to visit so he could see the set.

“Not talking to me, since I refused to swipe something from the set to send to him.” Y/N huffed as she shook her head with a grin.

The younger brother was probably a bigger Star Wars nerd than she was. He had heard him ramble over the phone about different theories and begging for any behind the scenes pictures she could send. The picture of the two of them with lightsabers at Disney World was funny, each on with a huge grin on their face. Below that was them at Universal, nerding out over Harry Potter together.

He recognized a lot of the pictures on her travels. He had taken them for her. A shot of her staring out of the Great Wall of China. A mountain top view in Hawaii. Another with a street taco, halfway to her mouth as she shoots him a dirty look. The only one with him was a selfie he took, her passed out against his shoulder on a red eye back from London.

He knew she kept the photos that they took together. They had spent way too much time around each other over the years. But she had never posted it to her social media, always telling him that if he wanted it out there, he could post it. It made him look at her more appreciatively. Any that she sent to family or friends she asked about first. She cared about respecting his privacy.

As he wandered into her bedroom, he was decidedly violating hers as he poked through her stuff. He lessened then guilt by reminding himself that she had gone through practically everything in his apartment. He deserved this, especially for her throwing away those pants he’d had forever.

He opened the first drawer of her dresser and grinned. Bingo. She had even more lacy panties. Rifling through, he found a pair that had him cock an eyebrow in interest. Those were going in his pocket. He’d convince her to put them on so he could slide them off later.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, opening the bedside drawer. His face split into a wide grin.

“Jackpot.”

There were allllllll kinds of interesting things to be seen in there. He pulled out an impressive wand, holding the button to turn it on. His eyebrows shot up as he felt the force of the vibrations. She didn’t play around when it came to sex toys, noted.

The nipple clamps were also going into his pocket, although he knew he should just take the entire damn drawer. He wasn’t shy about experimenting with toys and he couldn’t deny the idea of seeing her use these on herself was making him harder than a fucking rock.

The small decorative case was pulled out and he felt his cock twitch at the contents. A pair of loose metal Ben Wa balls were nestled among the fabric. Fuck, no wonder she was so damn good at clamping down around his cock. He couldn’t wait to ask her if she had ever had them in while she was around him.

“Pedro! What-“

He jumped guiltily, looking up to see her blushing furiously as she realized he was going through her drawer. But he couldn’t feel too ashamed when he was so damn turned on.

“Just realizing how damn interesting your place is. Can we take all this back with us?” He throws her a lecherous look as she sputters at him.

“Damnit, Pedro!”

He laughs as he pulled her close, he had so many ideas for that drawer. He needed to look around her place some more. See what other kinds of trouble he could get into.


	19. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is sick and he takes care of his girl.

He took off his glasses and got up from the couch when the microwave beeped. Damn thing was too loud. Sometimes he thinks of that one meme Y/N sent him. The one about the catching the microwave one second too late at 3AM. “Now all of China knows you’re here.”

Seems accurate. He tosses a glance to the darkened doorway, not seeing any shuffling from the dungeon within. Good, she still sleeping.

Thank God she didn’t have Covid-19. But the strain of flu she had come down with was kicking her ass. She was fucking miserable and it made Pedro feel absolutely useless.

She kept telling him to stay away. She didn’t want to get him sick. Like he gave a shit about that. It hadn’t stopped him from trying to pour more Gatorade down her throat. She wasn’t drinking enough. And Jesus did she sweat when she was sick. He’d probably washed the sheets more in the past two days than he did in a month.

The soup was the ticket. He’d ordered some wonton soup from her favorite take out place. Hoping that she would stomach some of it. He knew it was ridiculous to hover, but damned if she wasn’t worrying him.

She didn’t take care of herself enough. Babied the absolutely shit out of him if he had so much as a sore throat. Just rolled her eyes at him and claimed it was her job. He knew better. She just was that type of person. Anything to make someone feel better.

But herself, she just shut down. Curled up in a blanket in a dark room to quote “just die”. A little on the dramatic side, but just one look at her pale and sweaty face, he thought she might actually welcome it - if it meant being done with this shit.

So here he was, heating up soup because he couldn’t cook worth a damn and hoping like hell she would take some of the medicine they had on hand. She was hoarse from the coughing, her stomach spasmed and physically hurt from how much she has hacked. But right now, their bedroom was the safest place for her.

He carried the small cup into the room and pushed the door open, letting a little more light into the room. Moving the blackout curtains into his bedroom was a curse and a blessing.

She emerged, bleary eyed and red nosed from the swath of blankets.

“Pedro, I’m fine.”

“Shut up, you are not. You haven’t eaten anything in two days.” He pushed the cup towards her.

“I’m not hun-“ She cut herself off to cough violently. Covering her mouth with her elbow to keep him moderately safe from the spew. He gave her a pitying look as he rubbed her back with his free hand. “-gry.”

“Don’t care. Eat.” One thing his face was good for was convincing people he was serious. He knitted his brows together and frowned at her.

She took the cup after giving him a dark look. She could be mad at him all she wanted. He was going to make sure she was taken care of while she was sick.

“You need to stay away from me.” She muttered before taking a small sip from the cup.

He just stared at her. He wasn’t going to just leave her there to suffer. Let her rest, God yes. But just stay away so he didn’t get sick, who did she think he was?

She tried to say it was because he was still doing things while quarantined. He countered that he still managed to record the viral monologue while she was sick. Even if he had to go to the garage to do it. It was kind of funny when someone with a death-warmed-over skin tone flipped him off.

He kept her griping at him until she had drank most of the broth, ignoring her whining at the pills he popped in her hand. Waited until she grudgingly took them.

Settling her back down in her cocoon of sheets and blankets, he resisted kissing her lips, knowing she would protest. He settled for affectionately smoothing her hair down.

The small “thank you,” she whispered as he walked out of the bedroom made him smile. She would do the same for him any day. Plus it was nice to find out that she made a terrible patient when she was sick.


	20. Solitary Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Y/N is sick, she uses that to get a little show.

“No.”

“Oh come oooooonnn. Please?”

“You sound like a squeak toy.” He tried to change the subject. Insult her and get her on something, anything else.

“It’ll make me feel better.” Goddamnit. She had to pull that damn card, didn’t she?

“How the fuck is watching me jack off going to make you feel better, Y/N?” He rolled his eyes at the pleading look she was throwing him.

Damn this little minx. Getting sick and then when she can finally stay awake for more than an hour, she starts using that sickness to try and get what she wanted.

He tried to stare her down, but that just made her give him a small stuffy nosed laugh.

“Oh, cause it’ll be hot. Make me want to get better, faster. So I can do all kinds of wicked things with you.”

Someone who sounded like they were underwater shouldn’t sound so alluring when talking, he decided. But damned if her words didn’t make him eager for a time when she wasn’t in bed because she felt like shit. A time when he was in bed with her, naked and she was sweating for a different reason.

He sighed and shook his head. Wondering why the hell he was giving into this. He had gone without for far longer than the few days she had been sick. It wasn’t like he was constantly rushing to the shower to take care of a problem that popped up. He snickers to himself, ‘popped up’. Sometimes the teenage boy inside never goes away.

“You really want this?” He asked, giving her a narrowed eyed look.

Even though she was still obviously sick, he did could see the interest and excitement flare to life in her eyes.

“Oh yeah” She breathed. “As soon as I’m better, I’ll return the favor.”

His cock like that. It jumped under the fabric of his shorts to those words. The image of Y/N spread out, her hand in between those thighs and her fingers playing with her pussy was hedonistic.

“With the toys.” He bargained. He still hadn’t seen her use one of the damn things they brought back from her place. And fuck did he want to.

“With the toys.” She promised, grinning as she knew he was giving in.

He shucked his clothes and got in the bed beside her. He wasn’t completely hard, just starting to show obvious signs of interest in their conversation.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t masturbated with someone knowing before. Being an actor meant traveling a lot. Any relationship dealing with distance usually resulted in phone sex. But it was another thing to have the person right there.

He watched as she reached over to the bedside drawer, grabbing a tube of the lube she had brought from her apartment. He closed his eyes and grunted when she smeared it over his half hard cock. Growing increasingly hard as she made sure he was nice and coated.

“Hnng. Y-you could just do it.” A small thrust up into her hand made him bite his lip as she tightened her fist around him.

“Un uh. Wanna watch. Dreamed about it.” She whispered as she moved away.

Pedro wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and tugged it a few good times.

“Yeah? Tell me.”

He kept his eyes on her, watching her as he moved his hand. Slow strokes to start, fingers brushing over the tip every few moments.

“Those thick fingers curled around it. Standing so hard and delicious. Hmm. I used to daydream sometimes about walking in and finding you like that.”

Her eyes on him was oddly thrilling. The hunger that was growing in her eyes. This was turning her on, watching him. He felt himself grow even stiffer with that knowledge.

“Yeah? What did I do?”

Her hand moved to the inside of his thigh as she leaned in. Fingers brushing his skin innocently. Fuck if that small touch didn’t make him ache even more. Wanting it to be her hand stroking him. He moved a bit faster, thinking about how good she would feel.

“You didn’t see me. And I was too stunned to say anything. You were in your trailer, on the couch. Pants down around your ankles, shirt pulled up. Head thrown back as you fucked your hand.” Her pitch betrayed how much it was turning her on. Her breathing picked up when he starting pushing his hips up to meet his hand.

“Those little grunts and groans you make. You weren’t trying to hide them. Thinking you were alone. So fucking sexy. I imagined they were like the ones you recorded for the show.”

“Yeah?” He just pushed one word out. Unable to talk more as he was letting her imagery fill his mind. His sexy, dirty little assistant watching him get off. Just like she was now.

“Fuck, I’d think about how you would sound while I played with myself.”

He groaned at that. Imagined her thinking about him while using her toys, or her fingers. Fucking just the idea of her daydreaming this little scene was making it hard to keep from cumming too soon.

His hand was rapidly stoking his aching cock, breathing shallow as he worked himself. Imagining the lube coating him was her arousal, his hand her tight pussy. He clenched his fist around himself to mimic her throbbing.

“Fuck, baby. Wanna see that.” He bit out.

“Shit I’m getting wet, now just watching you.” His stomach clenched visibly as his muscles tightened.

“I’d get so wet thinking about it. Watching as you came all over your hand and stomach, groaning and shuddering as you did.” She whispered, her hand moving to cup his balls.

That was enough. They tightened up in her hand as his cum started working up the shaft. His legs flexing and stomach heaving as he lifted his ass up, his hand moving up to concentrate on the first few inches of his cock.

Short, jerky motions with his fist. A loud gasp as his breath caught. Finally his release peaked as the first spurt of cum flew out of the tip of his cock as he moaned her name.

He worked himself through it, watching her the entire time. Not giving into the desire to close his eyes. Her expression was worth it. Lips parted slightly, tongue peaking out as if she wanted to taste him. Those eyes feasting on his lewd display, the way she fondled his sac as he continued to pump rope after rope of cum over his hand and stomach.

His hand stilled, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. Before he could even thinking to move, his brain still pleasantly hazy from pleasure, she leaned over him and started cleaning him up with a few tissues.

He took a breath before voicing the one question he had.

“So, when am I going to get to see your solitary fun?”


	21. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Pedro's turn to watch.

To say that he was eager was the understatement of the fucking century. If he had a tail, he was pretty sure he would be wagging it like an idiot.

He was already hard, and she hadn’t even gotten undressed yet or was even in the damn room. After finding those toys and her little request, all he could fucking think about was reciprocation. Watching her come undone in front of him, for him.

Not that he wouldn’t have been completely happy with sex. He wasn’t a complete idiot. If she had said no, she didn’t want to do anything other than fuck, he’d have been on board with that. But this was more.

This was watching her, figuring out what pleased her the most. What she did to make herself cum. He knew that she was happy with him sexually. Even though they were new to sleeping together, they each were vocal about what did it for them. It was a relief to not have to drag it out of her like some previous lovers.

But no one knows your body as well as you do. So to see what she did for herself was an advantage.

The door opened from the bathroom and Pedro couldn’t help but stare. Loved the fact that she wasn’t self conscious in front of him. Didn’t try to act shy. Confidence was extremely sexy to him, and the view her of ambling towards him naked with a seductive curve to her lips was just magnificent.

“So what do you wanna see?” She smirked as she ran her hands up her thighs as she leaned forward slights, drawing his eyes downs to her swaying breasts and the juncture of her thighs. He could feel his mouth starting to water.

Damn was she a sight as she laid back on his bed, slowly starting to part her legs for him, putting on a show. Pretty pink wet folds, spread open and already making him wonder how long he was going to last before he just pounced on her.

Dusky nipples already hard. Y/N beckoned him to move closer and grabbed his hand. He groaned as she slipped the tip of his index finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, wetting it. She ran the wet digit on the pebbled tip of her breast and he had to urge himself not to cup the soft flesh. She repeated it with the other breast before sliding his hand down to her clit.

He pulled back and shook his head in mock disappointment. “Un uh. You promised toys. That’s what I wanna see.” He intoned huskily.

Nodding, she reached for the wand. His coffee colored orbs intent on her body as she turned it on. Her eyes on him, her mouth opened in surprise at the first tough of the vibrating silicone to her clit.

She loved her clit being toyed with, that he already knew. Not that he minded. But it was very telling that she preferred external masturbation over penetrative when she was taking care of herself. Her legs shifted as the wand worked her clit. A hand drifted up to cup her breast before rubbing her nipple, fingers pinching and flicking the distended nub.

He was aching, length heavy and throbbing at the idea of sliding inside her. Still he watched as her eyes drifted closed for a moment before popping back open to focus on him again.

“You look so fucking good right now.” He breathed, wanting nothing more than to palm himself. But this was her time, and he wasn’t going to distract. “Better if I had my face buried between those pretty thighs.”

Her moan spurred him on. “You had that little fantasy about walking in on me. Well, you know how many times I wanted to walk into that spare room and find you playing with yourself?”

“I always imagined those fingers knuckle deep inside you. But this is even better.” He slid his hand up her thigh, squeezing it occasionally as he leaned over her. The closer he got to her clit, the more he could feel the vibrations of the wand. Her leg was spasming under his palm. She was close.

“Yeah baby. I know you’re about to cum. It feels good doesn’t it?” He murmurs as he slides his hand between her thighs, fingers positioned at her entrance. The vibrations couldn’t cover the fact that her walls were tightening, starting to contract around nothing as her orgasm built.

Her whimper drove him crazy, the small gasp of his name. Her hips pushed down against his fingers, and he wasted no time easing two fingers into her fluttering passage. She immediately clamped down on the digits, greedily squeezing them as her body jolted in pleasure.

“Pedro!”

God, the feeling of her cumming was amazing. The way that her walls constricted around the fingers he had filling her. The way she pulled them deeper into her body with every pulse. The slickness of her cum as it flowed over his knuckles. The way her back arched up and thrust her breast high into the air. The cloudy pleasure in her eyes as she kept them locked on him.

She rode it out, turning off the wand when she finished. Breathing heavily she gave him a lazy smile. He leaned over and kissed her, fingers curling up inside her as she gasped into his mouth.

“That was hot. Now, let’s see if you can’t cum again.” He murmured against her lips as he started pumping his fingers into her. He grinned at the loud moan she let out. Hopefully there were a few more of those in her.


	22. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Day

There are days where you’re just…lazy. It’s not a bad thing. Those are the days where there’s nothing pressing to attend to, no rushing out the door to battle traffic or sit in on a meeting to determine where in the world he will be spending the next 4-6 months filming. The days where it’s just peaceful.

Those are the days Pedro enjoys reading in the silence. Or discovering a new movie he hadn’t watched yet, even rewatching one he had seen 500 times. And finding another reason to fall a bit deeper in love with it.

They had woken up earlier than expected for a weekend, no alarm clocks, just waking up naturally feeling refreshed. The morning had been slow. Savoring coffee, having a leisurely breakfast followed by joining Y/N in a long and luxurious bath.

That had been fun. After longing to join her in that tub weeks before, it had been everything he had wanted. Soft skin, fragrant hot water. Just relaxing together and being able to touch and stroke her as he wanted. Talking about anything and nothing all at the same time. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he had wanted to refill the tub after the water had gone cold. Were heated tubs a thing? He needed to look into that.

Right now, they were each stretched out on his couch. He had her feet in his lap, a hand idly rubbing the arch of a foot as he read. He would occasionally tickle her, by accident of course, and laugh when she jerked.

She had opened the windows earlier, the breeze flowing through the house and bringing the smells of spring in California inside. When the weather was great, as it often was, she opened the blinds and windows. The light flooding through the windows heated them as it shined over the couch, the high back blocking it just enough to keep it from getting in their eyes.

She was on her own end, absorbed in a book, her thumb rubbing small circles on his ankle. Ever so often he would nudge her with his toes, just to smirk at the dirty look she threw him for interrupting her.

He felt his eyes growing heavy. It wasn’t as if the book was boring. Far from it, it was an interesting read, thought provoking and deep. It was just that the atmosphere screamed “Take a nap!” And who was he to ignore that?

Gradually, he felt the movement of her thumb stop, her hand resting a little heavier on his leg. He glanced up from the words that he had to blink a few times to understand, getting blurry even with his glasses on. He smiled at what he saw.

His girl, the book open and laying against her chest. Eyes closed and breathing steady with her mouth slightly opened. Edgar was curled up at her head, perched on the armrest, a paw resting on her shoulder. Little traitor always lay on her when she was on the couch now. But he couldn’t blame him, the dog had good taste.

He reached for his phone and opened it. Snapping a quick picture of the peaceful scene for himself. Maybe he’d share it, maybe not. Tossing the phone on the rug, he closed his book and set it down, taking off his glasses and reaching back to put them on the side table. Squeezing her foot gently, he grabbed the throw that was always on the back of the sofa and covered them both.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and followed her into dreamland. Content to lay there on the couch with Y/N and take a nap.


	23. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro needs a bit of socialization.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? It’ll be fun.” He asked as he got ready.

Y/N glanced up from the page she had been staring at for the past few minutes, going through the list that she had written down.  
“Huh? Oh no, you go on. Have fun, socialize.” She tossed him a knowing look.

Pedro was a social creature. He enjoyed talking and being around friends. Absorbing the atmosphere while having a few laughs. The advanced technology that let people FaceTime or Skype just wasn’t quite enough.

He had planned to go visit some friends. Taking precautions and telling her that he had every intention of wearing a mask and gloves, staying away from them while still being able to lay eyes on people in person.

She grinned at the black mask covering his face as he modeled for her.

“Very Black Plague.” She snickered.

His eyes lit up as he pulled the mask down under his chin. “Ohhh I should see if we can’t get one of those plague doctor masks. That shit would be cool.”

She gave him a knowing look. “It’ll be here Monday.”

He arched an eyebrow at her as he pursed his lips. “Sometimes is scary how well you do that.”

“What?”

“Assist me in my bullshit.” He winked at her with a grin.

“I believe that’s my job, Mr. Pa-“

“Say it and I’ll bite you.” He warned.

“Maybe I want you to.” She tossed him a saucy ridiculous wink. She was never any good at it, always making him laugh.

“Later.” He promised. Pulling out his phone, he looked down at a text he received. “Okay. She’s ready. You sure? Last chance.”

Y/N got up and walked to where he was putting on his coat. “I’m sure. Maybe I want a break from you.” She teased as she rocked up to give him a light kiss.

“Hmph. Asshole.” He tossed back, giving her a playfully disgruntled look as he patted her on the ass  
.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just go. I’ll be here when you get back.” Y/N said, shooing him out the door.

She closed the door only to get bumped by it as he popped his head back inside. A hand reached for the bowl on the entry table.

“Keys.” He said, swiping the fob for his car before grinning and pulling the door shut again.

Y/N shook her head and sighed as she went to sit back down at her laptop.

She finished browsing and checked out, purchasing what they needed. Okay, some of it wasn’t exactly needs. She didn’t necessarily need more bath bombs. But she had gone through all the ones she had carted over from her place. And the new massage oil that had come up beside her favorite bombs had to be tried out.  
She opted for deliver this time, and got the confirmation email that said it would be there within the next few hours.

Closing the laptop, she clicked on the tv and flopped down to scroll through Netflix. She grinned as she watched Narcos and Triple Frontier flash under the suggested titles. He would roll his eyes and huff if he were sitting beside her. She turned on Raiders of the Lost Ark and settled down to enjoy herself.

The groceries delivered and put away, she was still watching movies when he came back. On The Temple of Doom since she had already finished the first one. Tossing the key fob in the bowl and stripping off the jacket, he pulled off the mask and gave her a wave before heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.

He flopped down and took a swig of his beer as his free hand came down on her thigh.

“What the fuck? Indiana Jones without me?” She poked at his lower lip as he fake pouted at her.

“Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm” She turned back to the tv.

She stared at the tv as she felt his gaze on her. She tried to keep her lips from twisting as she fought off a grin.

“Hmph.”

“What? He’s fucking hot.” She squealed when he pinched the inside of her thigh.

“Hey. Hey. No need to rub my nose in it.” He grumbled.

“But that whip work….ugh.”

“I’ll show you fucking whip work, Y/N.”


	24. Yoga or ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro walks out into the living room to find Y/N doing yoga. Exercise is great, but there are better ways to break a sweat.

He knew she practiced yoga. Y/N had constantly encouraged him to join her, saying that it would do wonders for his back.

He had grumbled and changed the subject, laziness overriding the begrudging voice in the back of his head that was telling him to exercise. He did when he was signed for a role or needing to do something specific for one of the plays he was in. Other than that, he preferred not doing it.

But walking in his living room and finding Y/N face down and ass up was something to thank the exercise Gods for.

“Good morning to me.” Pedro muttered as he flopped down on the couch.

He was a bit surprised when he had woke up alone. Used to either being wrapped around Y/N or having her curled up against him. For a split second, he had wondered if he had dreamed the past few weeks when he felt the cool sheets next to him.

But considering loose strands of her hair were everywhere, he knew there was no fucking way he dreamed it. That and the panties he had tossed on his nightstand the night before while stripping her.

“Hey. Wanna join me?” She asked as she glanced between her legs to smile at him.

“Un uh. You join me.” He countered, arching an eyebrow. “I can think of a better work out.”

She tucked her legs under her as she sat up and turned around. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Well, it involves pelvic thrusts.” He grinned wickedly at her loud groan and eye roll.

“Jesus Pedro. Did you just really?” She slapped her forehead with her hand. “What are you 80? Do I need to get you Jane Fonda’s workout video?”

“Fuck you, I’m hilarious.” He leans forward to reach out and snatch her over to him. She scoffed but grinned back at him as she crawled up on his lap and threw her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

He squeezed her ass and pulled her tighter to him as they kissed. He loved the way that she unapologetically explored him. Her hand roaming over him, nails digging in lightly as she moved her mouth over his skin. Tongue, teeth and lips all driving him crazy as she rocked against his increasingly hard cock.

“Take off your clothes.” He demanded as he pushed slightly at her hips to make her get up.

Obey, she made a show of sliding her shorts down and tossing her shirt aside before coming to hover over him.

He had already gotten rid of his own underwear, reaching for her eagerly.

“One day I’m going go to need you to say that in your Oberyn Martell accent.” She flushed as she straddled him again.

He arched an eyebrow in interest. “Role play, huh?”

“Mhm. Great part about sleeping with a actor. I can have whoever you want to be.” She reaches and lined herself up as she impaled herself on his cock.

He threw his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes as she surrounded him. His hip flexed as he pushed up, filling her completely as they sank back down together.

“Didn’t think you’d be into that.” He admitted, running his hands down her back.

Y/N pulled back slightly to brush his hair away from his forehead and look at him. “Obviously you don’t realize how “Daddy” your characters are.”

He would have commented, thrown back a smart ass line to make her laugh, but she started moving and he didn’t give a shit about talking.

Fuck, she looked good riding him. He cupped her breast and leaned in to rub his tongue over a hardened nub as she rotated her hips. He knew she liked that, her hands pulling at his hair lightly.

He couldn’t help but move with her, meeting each thrust. The way that she kept him fully embedded inside her as she worked her hips drove him crazy. The head of his cock against her back wall as she tightened around him.

Speeding up, her movements became more frantic. He knew she was getting close, vocalizing more. Her moans and panting his name just pushed him closer,

She kissed him when she came. Tongue desperately tasting as she spasmed around him. Squeezing him as he bucked up into her, so close to his own release. He gripped her hips and pushed and pulled them as he thrusted up. His own moan pouring into her mouth as his cock throbbed, cumming as she continued to flutter around him.

They sat boneless for a few moments, catching their breaths and just enjoying the afterglow. When she pulled back and went to get up, he just couldn’t help himself.

“That was better than yoga. Amirite?” She smacked him on the shoulder, giggling. “Hey! Abuse!”

“Pfft. Shut up and get in the shower, Pedro.”


	25. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro has a bad day. Everyone does.

The apartment had been silent for hours. He glanced up from his computer where he had irritatedly been answering emails and deleting for what seemed like forever.

The door to the spare room was still closed. All he had to do was go and open it. It was during work hours, but who knew what kind of reception he would get.

He had been an asshole. A total dickhead. He could admit it. Wasn’t like he never was one. He was human, with the total range of emotions. He had good days and bad days like everyone else. Today had been one that was just fucking bullshit.

Dreams. It had started off with dreams that made him wake up in a pissy mood. And it seemed like it had just gone down hill from there. He’d always hated when dreams were so fucking real the subconscious had a hard time believing it actually all in his head.

Apparently he had moved around so much during the night that he had found Y/N clinging to the edge of the bed. Irritating him even more, for absolutely no damn reason. He’d probably kicked her and then he was going to get upset that she wasn’t right beside him? Childish and dumb, but it didn’t stop him from huffing his way out of the bed.

Then the dog. Edgar, Christ he loved that dog. But sometimes he wanted to strangle the playful pup when he got destructive. The remnants of Y/N’s sports bra, his favorite pair of dress loafers, his motherfucking glasses AGAIN, and his damn headphones were scattered around the floor of his living room. All while Edgar innocently wagged his tail and sat at the door to go outside.

Opening his emails had been a fucking mistake today. A part that he had really wanted was filled. The role he had auctioned his ass off for. The rejection polite and grating as it stated they had decided to change the character around and go a different direction. The cherry on fucking top.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Pedro was by himself, slapping together a sandwich to eat in solitude.

He’d been snappy. When Y/N had come out of the bedroom he’d not been in the proper headspace. Their normal banter rubbing him the wrong way until he had finally had enough. A sharp comment about just leaving him the fuck alone and Y/N was gone.

He’d hated himself the moment that the words had left his mouth. She hadn’t deserved it. Just woken up to him in a bad fucking mood and was ill prepared. When she wasn’t there all the time, before this quarantine, he’d had an hour or so to determine that his mood was shit and sent her a warning text. And being the fantastic assistant she was, she had approached with caution.

She had just nodded and told him to let her know if he needed anything and disappeared into the second bedroom. The door quietly clicking closed behind her.

He scrubbed his face with his hand and sighed. The pure irritation that he had felt earlier had melted away. Leaving behind the faint embarrassment of taking his shit out on her.

He tossed the computer aside and got up to hesitantly walk over to the door. He wondered he should knock or just open it up. He decided to open it up, hoping nothing would fly at his head.

She looked up from her laptop, her pen held loosely in her hand as she jotted down notes from an email. She didn’t look upset at him, just a little surprised.

She waited for him to say something. Putting the pad aside and turning towards him. Her body language wasn’t hostile. That made him feel a bit better about approaching her.

He sat cautiously on the edge of the bed. His eyes on her as he started talking. “I’m sorry. I was a complete asshole. And I took it out on you.”

Y/N nodded, shrugging her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No. I shouldn’t have-“

She cut him off. “Pedro. You act like this is the first time I’ve seen you be a grump. It happens.”

How did her being so accepting make him feel like a bigger jerk? He expected some friction, a cold shoulder or at least being told to go away and she’d talk to him when she felt like it.

“Just remember that I’m human too. I have my days when I’m a raging bitch for no reason. And you can’t track it anymore since I don’t have a period. I recommend throwing chocolate at me at least once a month as a preventative sacrifice.” She grinned at him before shoving at his shoulder playfully.

Relief at her just simple acceptance of his apology and waving it away was physical. His shoulders relaxed as he lit up. Leaning towards her, he startled a bit when she pulled him down, putting his head on her lap.

He looked up at her. Her hands in his hair, playing as she asked him. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah. I do. I promise I’ll buy you the best chocolate to throw at you when you have your bad days.” He swore, holding his hand over his heart.

They sat there, just peacefully relaxing as he laid on her.

“Soooooo…….you owe me a sports bra.”

Sigh. “Yeah…I know.”


	26. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in a bad mood and taking it out on Y/N, Pedro wants to make up for it.

She woke up with a twisting, coiling ache in her pussy. Firm hands wrapped around her thighs, prying them open as another intense pressure came against her clit.

She found Pedro watching her, his eyes crinkling slightly as his absorbed her reaction. A soft light filtered in from the bathroom, illuminating the man that was settled between her legs.

Whiskers tickled and pricked deliciously as his mouth moved over her. Tongue moving with dexterous heat as he circled her clit before sucking it between his teeth.

Fuck, she was wet. Y/N trembled as she fisted the sheets below her. The slickness that has pooled beneath her told her he had been at this awhile.

“P-Pedro.”

He hummed against her, applying a bit more pressure with his teeth as he flicked his tongue against her clit again.

Her orgasm washed over her, filling her with an white hot pleasure as she bucked against his mouth. Increasing the pace, he worked her through it, wringing every last tremor and cry from her body before letting her push his head away when it became too much.

Leaning back, he watched her with a smug satisfaction on his face. Chin and mouth glistening with her, he wipe at it with a hand and brought it down to his obviously neglected cock.

He shifted up onto his knees, stroking the hard length and coating himself in her. Her leg moved to wrap around the back of his thigh and he moved to hover over her.

“Thought you were gonna wake up to my cock inside you.”

He pressed forward, filling her smoothly as he said that. Making her moan against his mouth as he kissed her.

Still sensitive from her orgasm and set on fire by the image his words invoked, Y/N clenched down around him. Her walls constricting him.

“Fuck you like that idea? Me fucking you awake?” He groaned as he moved to bury his head against her neck. Nipping at it lightly as he rocked into her.

She could only gasp, her own hips lifting to meet him as he thrusted into her. Each stroke was hard and precise, shredding against that wonderful little spot inside her. His cock insistent with every plunge into her core.

It wasn’t going to last much longer. Her body was already on edge. Overstimulated from the pleasure she had already had, been woken up to. He was frantic, thrusts telling her he had been hard and wanting for awhile.

Wrapping her legs around him, she squeezed him tighter between her thighs. Hands on his back, pulling him closer to her as she started to cum around him.

Snapping his hips against her harder, his own arms around he tightened as he stiffened. Groaning out her name as he came, filling her with every throb of his orgasm.

She was still panting as he rolled them, sliding out of her and pulling her on top of him.

“What was that about?” She asked, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Hands stroked her back gently as he looked up at the ceiling. “Making up. Every fight needs make up sex.”

Y/N shook her head and propped up on an elbow to pin him with an amused look. “We didn’t fight.”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Me being an asshole, us fighting. Whatever, semantics.”

“You just wanted to wake me up with sex didn’t you?” She asked, grinning.

“Maybe. Almost backfired. You had already cum twice.” He sounded smug about that. “Not that I minded.”

“You can wake me up that way anytime.”


	27. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is an important part of people's lives.

Music was a integral part of their lives. Had been before they had even met each other. Before they worked together and before they had gotten together as a couple.

While Y/N was working, he could normally find a ear bud in her ear. Be it the AirPods or the ones that went over the bone of her ear so she could hear what was going on around her. Not that she ever could, that woman played her music too loud.

Currently, Pedro was leaning against the door, happy in the fact that she couldn’t hear him. Her Bluetooth headphones completely covered her ears. The sound deadening technology making him come up behind her to talk to himself apparently.

Not that he minded. It was her proclaimed cleaning day around the house. And he love the fact that she was obviously enjoying the music as she wiggled her hips around while working.

She was bent over the tub, scrubbing as she sang along to the music. She tended to do that. Especially if she was totally absorbed in something.

He picked up the phone where it sat and opened it. Shaking his head as a grin floated across his face. Her playlist was…..varied.

Shaking his head, he thumbed through the upcoming songs. The way it was just all over the place was amusing. Linkin Park, Blue Oyster Cult, Maroon 5, Britney Spears, Shaggy, Frank Sinatra? Kid Rock, LFO, Aerosmith, George Straight, T.I., The Eagles, Eminem all mixed up with hundred more. It was like a rollercoaster of music and emotions.

He bit it his lip to keep from laughing as she started the next song. She had really fucking bought it. She bitched every time they had been in a car about needing to play this particular song in traffic.

“Move, bitch. Get out the way, get out the way, bitch, get out the way. Move, bitch. Get out way……”

He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. Something about her scrubbing a fucking tub while trying to rap this song was hilarious.

“I’m doing a hundred on the highway.  
So if you do the speed limit,  
get the fuck out of my way.”

She paused, tapping the side of her headphones and changed the song. The total opposite of what she was just playing started coming through.

He glanced down and wondered how she changed tracks that fast.

“It was seven hundred fence posts  
from your place to ours.  
Neither one of us old  
enough to drive a car.”

She turned the water on to start washing the tub out.

“I’d start walking your way  
you’d start walking mine  
we’d meet in the middle  
‘neath that old georgia pine  
we’d gain a lot of ground  
'cause we’d both give a little  
and their ain’t no road to long  
when you meet in the middle”

She turned and jumped, yelping when she sat him standing there with her phone in his hand. Ripping the headphones off her ears to settle around her neck.

“JESUS PEDRO!”

He dodged the sponge she launched at him with a laugh.

“What?” He asked.

“You could have warned me you were there!” She pouted at him. Literally stuck her damn lip out at him. Pouting at him with her hair ratty and in bleached stained clothes. It made him want to poke at her a bit more.

“How can I when the music is at top volume? And singing along with it.” He asked, grinning at her as he started to imitate her little butt wiggle and sing.

“Move bitch, get out the way…”

It was worth her throwing something else at him to see that blush and mortified expression on her face. She flipped him off before he moved over to her to steal a kiss.

They would have to see what kind of playlist their combined music libraries would create. It would be interesting for sure.


	28. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Y/N's past comes back to haunt her.

Just because they hadn’t been together for very long didn’t mean he didn’t know Y/N. They spend waaaaaay too much time together for him not to be able to see when something was bothering her.

“Everything alright?” Pedro asked, his brow furrowed in concern as he looked at where Y/N was glaring at her computer.

Her dark look was on him for a second before she remember herself, gaze softening before she spoke.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

It seemed a bit forced as she smiled, but he didn’t want to push it. Everyone deserved their privacy at times. He would wait until she wanted or needed to talk about it.

The day continued on, Y/N more aloof than usual. Seemingly working through somethings in her mind. He didn’t miss the way she would look at him, apprehensive for bring it up. It make him want to pull her into his lap and demand that she tell him what was wrong.

He’d finally left the house, unable to stand being around her without prying. It was so weird for her not to talk to him about anything going on. While she had maintained a professional facade for awhile with him when she started, he had broken through that and they had become friends. It had been years since she hadn’t told him what was bothering her.

He walked Edgar while he thought about things. She would have told him if it were something with him. Wouldn’t she? They had been good this morning. Great even. It sometimes scared him how seamlessly they had slipped into this relationship. How organic it was.

When he got back to the apartment, she was pacing, wringing her hands as she did. He pretending not to notice as he put away the leash and took off his shoes.

“So…I know that I’ve been..distant today. I’m sorry.” Y/N started, the nerves making her strong voice waver slightly.

He just hummed as he sat down, watching as she approached with caution. Almost as if she were afraid of his reaction. That alone set off warning bells in his head.

“Y/N, just talk to me. Please.”

“Ben emailed me today.” Her voice was low, whispering the words as she forced them out.

Oh. That motherfucker. Pedro’s face set with a frown.

The dipshit that Y/N had been in a relationship when she had started working for him. The controlling, manipulative bastard that was absurdly jealous of anything and everything that took up time that he felt deserved to be spent on him. Including her job. That had made this beautifully strong woman a nervous and unconfident wreck with his games and bullshit.

“And?” He prompted her to continue.

“I promise. I didn’t write back. He told me he’s coming back to the area. Wanted to see me. But I promise, Pedro, I haven’t….” The panic in her tone and eyes pissed him off but he kept that from coming to the surface.

“Stop. Jesus, Y/N, stop.” He got up and went to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “I’m not that fuck face.”

She sagged under his words. He remembered the stress that bastard put her under. The phone calls that he pretended not to hear where she was continuously stressing to him that her relationship with Pedro was nothing to worry about. And it hadn’t been at the time.

He hated the fact that a single email brought her back to that place. Where she worried how the person who was supposed to support and love her would react to simple contact. Worried that she would be accused of cheating, he’d heard her deny that several times. Where she agonized over how to keep her heart safe from the abuse he knew that that son of a bitch hurled at her. He had never seen a mark on her, thank God, but not all damage was physical.

He tipped her head up with two fingers under her chin, making sure to keep his face soft. He didn’t want her mistaking his anger for Ben for anything else.

“How many times do you think I’ll talk to an ex, or maybe even work with one?” He asked.

She shrugged, and tried to look away but he followed her eyes, moving in front of her again.

“Write him back, if you want. Baby, you don’t need to worry about how I’m going to react. The only person I’m pissed at is him. For making you feel this way. I fucking hated it when you were dating that asshole.” He nodded when her eyes widened.

“I saw it. How you were constantly having to soothe and feed his ego. Reassuring him. The stress and anxiety he piled on you. I’m not the type of man to do that. Don’t think about how he will react, think about me. Write him, tell him to fuck off. Meet with him later and I’ll happily go with you to watch you verbally eviscerate him. But, please, don’t ever think I’m going to act like him.” His thumbs were rubbing circles in her arms as he talked, trying to enforce his words.

Her tears and watery smile made him lean closer. A soft kiss pressed against trembling lips, only meant to comfort.

“I’m- I’m sorry…I don’t want you to think I care about him. I don’t-“

“Stop apologizing. You aren’t this person. Not really. Don’t let him or anyone make you that way ever again.” He demanded gently.

She nodded and buried her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she tried to calm down. They would be alright. He wasn’t going to let a fucking ex ruin what they had.

“Too bad I’d go to jail for stabbing his ass in the wrist with a dagger in a dramatic Oberyn move. I’d enjoy the fuck out of it.” Pedro quipped.

Her light giggle against his chest made him smile, pressing a kiss against her head. No, fuck that dude. He wasn’t allowed to spoil what they had. He was an ex for a reason, and he honestly hoped that Y/N wanted to confront the bastard, and show him he no longer had power over her. He’d been in her cheering section the entire time.


	29. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N surprises him by showing off some dance moves.

To say they were a little stir crazy would be putting it mildly. There was only so much a person could take before wanting things to get back to a normal rhythm.

“Oh my God…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’d go to a fucking gym right now.” Pedro admitted, shaking his head. “Something other than going for a damn run.”

Y/N hummed as she nodded. “I cannot wait for the dance studio to be open again.”

“Dance studio? I didn’t know you went to a dance studio.” He sat up a little straighter on the couch and tossed her a confused look. “How long have you been going?”

Y/N winced. She hadn’t really meant to say that out loud. She had been thinking about the routines she had been working on before all this quarantine shit had started. With the fact that she had basically moved in with the actor, she hadn’t had privacy to practice the new moves that had been sent. But it seemed to be pretty easy.

“Uh….3 years?” She shrugged her shoulders as she waved her hands up.

“3 years! Every time we try to get you to dance you claim you can’t.” He frowns at her, quirking his lips to the side as he gives her a disbelieving look.

“No. I said I didn’t want to dance. Not that I couldn’t.” Y/N argued.

He grinned as he motioned to the living room floor. “Show me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Y/N. You laughed your ass off when we were filming the Happy Feet routine. You owe me.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

Shit, he had her there. There were plenty of mistakes and once he’d almost fell off the damn table when it suddenly cantered too far off balance. And she had wheezed laughing.

She pointed a finger at him threatening. “I don’t want this shit getting around. This is….for me. Not for anyone else.”

“What do you expect me to film it and send it out to everyone?” He shook his head, disappointed.

She sighed. “Fine. Let me go get changed.”

She left the living room and went to the spare room, grabbing the bag that she hadn’t shuffled over to Pedro’s room. It held an outfit she enjoyed dancing in and mid thigh high heeled black boots. Fuck, she can’t believe she was showing him this.

After changing, she came out while taking her longer hair down from her ponytail. She smirked at the way his eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Tight black leggings and a tiny black spaghetti strap top.

“So, uh…what kind of dancing….”

She grinned as she connected her phone to the Bluetooth speakers and selected her playlist.

“It’s not a full routine. Only snippets of songs.” She warned. “But I’ll show you a few.”

He nodded, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees in interest.

Y/N closed her eyes as she hit play, walking to the middle of the larger room to get in position. She was going to think of him as a fellow dancer. They always played up their acts of others were watching or they wanted to record it.

She kept her eyes on him as much as she could as she moved. Body undulating and writhing, she danced like it was a private show for him. When it actually was.

Th way he reacted was thrilling. First it was the surprise, like he’d been hit by a truck. Then the way that his hands subtly clenched into fists, he knees spreading a bit wider. Eyes narrowed, even though she knew if she got close enough, his pupils big, crowding out the warmth in his brown eyes.

She went through a few songs without stopping. Starting off with Dirrty, she went on to show him the moves for Hollerback Girl, No Excuses and Buttons.

When she was done, she was a smiling and slightly out of breath. “So, now you know.”

“Holy shit.” He got up and stalked up to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and tugging her against him. Through the thin material between them, he pulsed heavy against her stomach.

“That was….holy shit you’re flexible.” He sounded in awe.

Y/N laughed as she brushed her hands through his hair.

“No wonder you don’t join us. You’d kill every man in a damn club.”

“Not true. But I’m glad you like it. So…yeah.” She faded out, a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, it’s true. But I’ll just enjoy that I’m the only one that gets to see it outside the studio. I can’t wait for that place to be open too.” He breathed, nuzzling against her neck as his hands wandered down to her ass.

“What are you doing?” She asked, knowing grin on her face.

“Showing you exactly how much I enjoyed watching you dance.” He ground his hips against her as his teeth grazed her skin and he started pulling at her clothes.

“Mhm.”

“But put the boots back on. They’re fucking hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one of the routines Y/N did for him. This is one of my favorite choreographers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUb8Pc1zY-k&feature=youtu.be


	30. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N can't sleep.

Y/N huffed as she flopped around in the bed, trying to find a reasonably comfortable position. Pedro shifted slightly beside her, his soft snores pausing as he turned to face her. She breathed easier as the low rumbling started back up.

It was cute in her opinion. Not horribly loud. Not the reason she was staring at the ceiling and counting minutes. No, she had the insomnia to blame for that.

Bouts of time where she just couldn’t sleep, no matter how fucking tired she was. Her back started to ache slightly and she sighed, slipping from the bed to go out to the living room. She didn’t want to bother his sleep just because her brain wouldn’t shut off and let her rest.

She had unplugged her phone and brought it with her. Opening it up, she realized she was so tired that she couldn’t focus on the screen, no matter how much she rubbed her eyes. She tossed it aside, frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” She jumped slightly and looked over to see Pedro standing at the doorway, eyes half shut as he yawned.

“Can’t sleep. Go back to bed.” She said, waving him back.

He ignored her, shuffling sleepily over to the couch and flopping down, laying his head on her thigh. He aimlessly grabbed for the throw on the back of the couch to pull over himself as he rubbed his stubble against her thigh affectionately.

“Thinking too much?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m so damn tired I can’t focus my eyes. Even with my contacts in.” Y/N sighed as she rubbed her eyes again.

“I still don’t see how you sleep in the damn things.” He muttered.

“You haven’t seen me spend an hour in front of the mirror putting my contacts in. Cursing the entire time.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Heard you. When we were in…shit, what was that place? Uh, yeah when we were in that fucking inn they put us up in in Washington.” She could hear the sleepy grin in his voice. “The walls were thin. I learned some interesting combinations of curses that time.”

“Oh my God…” Y/N groaned as she threw her head back against the couch, embarrassed.

“Just wear glasses if the contacts bother you so much.”

She shook her head, even though he wasn’t looking. His eyes were closed by the way his lashes were resting on her skin. “I look stupid. And I end up losing them.”

He hummed an acknowledgment and the silence settled around them. She really hadn’t wanted to interrupt his sleep.

“What helps?” He asked abruptly. “When you cant sleep.”

“Nothing. I’ve tried medicine, warm milk, exercise. Masturbating until my fucking vagina is numb. Nothing works. I just kick myself out of it when my body is good and damned ready.” She ruefully told him. “Once I went a month getting an hour of sleep a night.”

“At least you can’t claim you aren’t sleeping tonight because of not getting dicked down properly.” He teased. “Until you were numb, huh? I’d watch that.”

She smacked his shoulder playfully as she laughed. “God, you’re horrible.”

It was another couple of minutes before she heard him starting to fall back asleep. She petted his shoulder and nudged him gently “Go back to bed, Pedro. I’ll be okay out here.”

Shaking his head stubbornly he argued. “I can sleep here. Just turn on the tv or whatever you want to do.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, touched that he wanted to stay with her. Forgoing the comfortable bed for the couch. Even if it was comfortable it was a couch.

“I’m sure.” He mumbled, pressing his head a bit harder into her thigh. “But when we get to the masturbation stage, you better wake my ass up.”

She didn’t even reply, just picked up the remote and turned the tv on. Playing with his hair as she shifted through the channels to find something to watch, she realized that it wasn’t so bad this time. Not with him starting to fall back asleep in her lap.


	31. Netflix and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirtiness

“God, you are so ridiculous.” Y/N rolled her eyes at the wicked grin on Pedro’s face.

He shrugged innocently. “What? It’s a thing.”

She snorted at him, throwing a piece of popcorn at him and watching as he tried his best to catch it in his mouth.

She cops a faux attitude and swings her hair around. “Don’t you know anything? It’s Quarantine and Chill.”

He nodded as he went back into the kitchen to grab their drinks. “You know,” he called from the kitchen, “there’s going to be a lot of babies born December January timeframe.”  
“Yeah. ‘Cause boredom equals F-U-C-K-I-N-G.” Y/N giggles at the horrified look on his face as he set the drinks down.

“Don’t tell me you’re fucking me because you bored!” He intones dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead as he swoons down the the couch like a Victorian lady.

She choked on her popcorn laughing as she tugged him over to him, stealing a kiss. “Nah, I’m fucking you ‘cause you’re hot. Purely using you for your body.”

“Thank God.”

They snickered a bit as they settled down to watch a movie, but for the fucking life of her, she had no clue what was going on. All she could concentrate on was the way that Pedro’s hand was sliding up her leg, fingers “innocently” drawing patterns lazily on her skin.

From the furtive glances she caught out of the corner of her eye, he knew exactly what he was doing. Then he would look at her confused when she squirmed before motioning back at the tv for her to pay attention. When he had been distracting her for 90% of the movie. Bastard…

Eventually he decided he was done being coy. Y/N felt him slide his hand beneath the waistband of her shorts, index finger circling around her clit.

He shifted over, shoving one of his legs under hers as he groaned. “I fucking love that you don’t wear anything under your sleep shorts.”

She moved to straddle him, but he stopped her. Tugging on her until she was where he wanted her. On his lap with each leg hooked over his and spread wide, facing the tv.

“Keep watching.” He murmured, kissing behind her ear.

She didn’t know if he was talking about the tv or his hand as it moved under the fabric of her shorts.

Her head leaned back against his shoulder as another hand skimmed up her side. Pulling the hem of her tank top down to expose one of her breasts.

Teasing circles drawn around her stiff nipple lazily as she started panting. His fingers at her pussy were driving her crazy, running up and down her slit, vaguely pressing against her fluttering entrance but never delving inside before slipping away to trace the folds lining her clit.

“Mmmmm are you paying attention?” He asked, slowly running his tongue down her neck after he spoke.

Y/N whimpered. A small pitiful sound as she wiggled on his lap. Needing more and desperate to feel anything. Whether it was him biting her, pinching her nipple or for fucks sake, fingering her. But she needed it now.

He took mercy on her, or toyed with her unmercifully. Either one didn’t matter as she cried out when he did all three. His teeth sank into the side of her neck as the two fingers that had been teasing her pussy dipped inside, sliding deep. While pinching her nipple roughly and tugging on it.

She was a mess of sensations, pleasure and pain, neediness and satisfaction as she ground her ass against his obvious erection where it was poking against her.

His tongue soothe the mark on her neck as his fingers curled up, pumping into her. She moved her hips against him, her own hand shooting down to clasp around his wrist, making sure he wouldn’t pull away again. He huffed a laugh against her shoulder, bringing his thumb up to rub against her clit.

His other hand continued his delicious assault on her breast. Pulling on the aching nub, making her push her chest forward, filling his palm with the weight of it.

It was wanton, and totally shameless being spread out over him. The pleas that fell from her lips loud and demanding. She didn’t care. She had his thick fingers pushing inside her, expertly moving as he rutted up against her.

Her legs would have closed, clenching together as she got closer, but his own kept them forced open. He spread her a bit wider as he leaned forward, hunching over her back as his hand moved faster.

“That’s it baby. Come on my hand” He rasped.

Fuck, that voice. Low and gravely, the depth of it never failed to coil a tight need in her stomach. His whiskers scratched against her shoulder, lips softer as he trailed kisses alone the slope.

His thumb pressed harder as it rubbed circles around her clit. He pulled it back and flicked it as he jammed his fingers into her deep and started curling them insistently against that wonderful little g-spot he had a sixth sense in honing in on.

Her legs jerked up as she came. Pedro released her breast to flatten his arm against her stomach, keeping her anchored to him as he continued to finger fuck her.

Her head hit against his shoulder and she turned toward him, seeking out his lips. He obliged her, plunging his tongue into her mouth and swallowing the strung out cries that she was making for him.

It went on forever, the way she trembled around his fingers, body shaking as he played her overstimulated body. He didn’t slow down until she pushed at his hand weakly, unable to take any more.

His fingers stilled, staying embedded in her pussy to let it contract around them as she came down from her orgasm. His tongue slipped out of her mouth to start putting light and almost chaste kisses on her lips.

They sat there for a long moment before he slipped his hand out of her shorts, patting her leg to encourage her to move off of him. She flopped down on the couch and watched as he cleaned off his fingers and turned to her.

His smug grin was well deserved but that didn’t stop her from pursuing her lips at him when he asked. “So what did you think about what we watched?”


	32. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro gets a kick out of Y/N's high school story.

He looked at her with an expression of amused horror on his face.

“You broke up with a song?” He asked, incredulously.

She smacked his arm and giggled. “Let me explain! Jesus!”

He rolled his eyes and she heard him mutter under his breath about her being a “cruel woman.”

“It was in high school, okay? Not like it was yesterday.” She defended herself as she wiggled deeper into the couch.

This was all his fault. Wanting to ask 20 questions. Learn things that they hadn’t already discovered about each other. It didn’t help that they were drinking while this was happening. She huffed as he motioned for her to continue.

“I had been trying to end things with him for weeks and he just didn’t get the hint. Even gave him the entire ‘I need some time for myself’ shtick. But he just was so clingy.”

“Probably because he was getting laid…guys don’t like giving up a good thing.” Pedro teased.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes at him. “So he made me this tape, -stop laughing”

He covered his mouth and crinkled his eyes at her, his shoulders shaking.

“He made me this tape with a song that ‘proved how he felt about me’ and wanted one in return.” She flipped him off as he awwwed at her.

“That’s sweet and then you just crushed his fucking heart.” He sighed. “I need to find the poor bastard. Buy him a drink.”

“Do you want to hear the story, jackass?” She asked.

“Oh no, I have to hear the rest of this.” He propped his head up and gave her his most serious look of attention.

“Wait! What was his song to you?” He demanded.

“Truly, Madly, Deeply from Savage Garden.”

She tried to ignore him as he clutched his heart dramatically and tutted at her.

“So I made him the tape, and told him not to listen to it with me there, wait until he got in his car.” She cringed as she took a sip of her Jack Daniels. “Then I came home to him blowing up the house phone, crying.”

“And what was this song that you made a teenage boy cry with?” He asked, refilling her glass again.

“Crazy Amanda Bunkface.”

He looked confused for a moment as he tried to remember if he’d ever heard the song. “What?”

“Oh shit, yeah…age gap old man, sorry.” She grinned as he flipped her off while taking a drink of his own.

“Fuck you, I’m not that much older.” He grumbled.

“Anyway, yeah I actually have it on my pho-“

“PLAY IT!”

She jumped as he shouted out. “Okay, damn. Keep your shorts on.”

He scooted closer as she opened the phone and searched for the song in her library.

“Oh, Sum 41? I know a few of their songs. But I don’t remember that one.” He commented.

She hit play and watched him furrow his brow as he lifted the glass to his lips, listening to the lyrics.

When the chorus hit, she watched as he sputtered, choking on his drink as he spit it back into his glass. Coughing and laughing as his eyes were wide.

“Holy shit! You did not.” He gasped out, pounding himself on the chest.

“Just listen.” She insisted.

He leaned in again and listened to the rest of the song, laughing the entire time.

“19, huh?” He asked when the song was over.

“No!” She shrieked. “We were 17! I graduated at 17. He was a junior still. He wanted to get married before I went to college. While he was still in high school!”

He threw his head back laughing, kicking his feet a bit in total amusement. “Okay…maybe you aren’t that cruel. Sounds like…wow. He really wanted to get married at 17?”

“Yeah….I just wasn’t even on the same page. I already had a semester of college credits when I graduated, because they wouldn’t let me graduate any earlier.” She laughed, crossing her arms. “I wanted college parties and experimentation. Plus his mom hated me. It would have never worked.”

“You did break her son’s heart.” He said mockingly.

“Shut up. No, she hated me from the first time she heard about me. I showed him around the school during an open house and his dad told her that he spent the entire time staring at my ass.” Y/N mumbled.

He laughed again as he pulled her off balance halfway across his lap. Squeezing her ass appreciatively he grinned as she twisted around and glared at him. “I don’t blame him. It’s a great ass. I stare at it all the time.”

Crazy Amanda Bunkface - Sum 41

Don’t know what you really got.  
It’s hard to stay and not pretend.  
Can’t make sense in what you thought.  
Seems I can’t comprehend.  
I’m happy to be only all that you see,  
And I’m not one to learn to be the same.

I don’t wanna hear you bitch no more.  
I was better off a year before.  
No matter how I try I can’t ignore.  
Every time I think my brain gets sore  
When I’m with you.

What’s so hard about good-byes?  
I’m sorry I’m just not as keen  
On planning out our perfect lives  
When I’m only 19.  
I’m happy to be only all that you see.  
And I’m not one to learn to be the same.

I don’t wanna try and just be friends  
Nothing’s gonna change my mind again  
If ever there were thoughts I had they’re dead.  
I can’t even think inside my head,  
When I’m with you

I’m on my way, can’t you see that’s the truth?  
So long, can’t stay, won’t you see that’s the truth?  
I’m on my way, can’t you see that’s the truth?  
So long, can’t stay, won’t you see that’s the—, see that’s the, see that’s the  
Last that I could take.  
Because it’s getting really hard to fake.  
It’s not like it’s my problem that you’re late.  
But can’t you just spare the lies I hate?  
When I’m with you.


	33. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro recalls the first time he met Y/N.

He tried not to move too much as he lifted his hand to play with an errant strand of her hair. Even if she wore it up to sleep, it escaped the confines of her hair tie to curl around her shoulder.

She was asleep on him. Pedro smiled down as she shifted slightly, her hand rubbing down his chest to anchor itself beneath his back. She was using him like her own body pillow. Not that he minded at all.

He thought about the first time he met Y/N. It seemed like so long ago, but in the grand scheme of things, it hadn’t been too long ago. He’d just finished filming his part as Oberyn, not even a household name yet.

****  
“Why do you want me to get an assistant? I haven’t had one before.” Pedro spoke into the phone as he sat in the little coffee shop.

His manager was on the other end. “Look, you know how special that role is. You are about to get a whole lot busier. Better to have someone who is already familiar with you when things start happening.” They said, making Pedro roll his eyes.

“Yeah. Okay. We’ll see how it goes.”

He’d discounted the call right before she had walked in. She was dressed nicely, better than he was in his jeans and sneakers. Colored jeans with ankle boots, a blouse and jacket with delicate long necklaces layered and light makeup. She wasn’t a fresh faced kid, but she looked younger. She was beautiful, but he didn’t focus on that. He wasn’t in the market, but she made a lovely impression.

He watched, curious if this was the woman he was waiting for as she glanced around the shop and her eyes landed on him. She gave a smile, small but bright as she confidently walked over to the table.

“Mr. Pascal?” Her voice was smooth, crystal clear and sweet. He wondered if she was a budding actress. It wouldn’t surprise him.

What did surprise him was how detailed she was. He knew his manager had sent potential assistants his body of work. The plays he’d been in, the guest spots on shows. But he’d not expected her to have dug up the episodes to watch and read the reviews. It was impressive, even the list of questions she had. It was almost as if she were interviewing him.

“So why do you want to do this?” He asked, curious. He had learned she wasn’t, in fact, an actress. She’d actually never been involved in the business, having come from a more corporate setting.

Y/N shrugged as she took another sip of the latte she had ordered. “I’m tired of the normal everyday routine. I hate being stuck in an office all the time, I love traveling and I’m good at keeping people on track or helping them stay that way. Plus I have a healthy love of the arts, plays and movies. To be involved, even in such a minor way with the creation of something that speaks so many different ways to people would be….amazing.”

He liked that answer. He’d halfway expected a “meet celebrities” response, but she wasn’t just telling him what he’d wanted to hear.

The interview went on far longer than he’d expected it. They’d talked about movies for what seemed like hours. Y/N bemoaning the fact that she hadn’t gone to as many plays as she’d wanted to, Pedro recommending those that were currently running that she had to see.

She didn’t speak Spanish, but her answer had made him laugh.

“High school bad. The teacher is a bitch so we don’t pay attention and switch to German bad. Ich spreche sehr gut deutsch. Genug, um auf dem Oktoberfest auszukommen.” She said, laughing.

He shook his head in amusement. “You’ll learn. And I’m not as bad as a high school teacher.” He grinned. “I teach the bad words first.”

She looked up from her cup. “Does that mean you want me as your assistant, Mr. Pascal?”

He nodded before answering. “Yes, but you have to call me Pedro, Y/N.”  
****

He laid his head back, closing his eyes as he listened to her breath. His arm tightened around her a bit as she shifted again.

He’d had no clue life would have gotten to this point when he met her in that coffee shop. They’d come so far and he’d enjoyed every minute of it. From his success to the experiences traveling. And she’d been such a large part of it. And it would hopefully stay that way for a long time to come.


	34. Favorite View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favorite view.

It was his favorite view. Absolute favorite, and it had everything to do with the fact that Y/N was naked on top of him.

He groaned as she circled her hips around again. That damn spell a word while grinding on his cock did amazing things. Pressing him deep into her as she tightened around him.

His hands roamed over her body, happily reacquainting themselves with her curves. Squeezing her hips, flattening over to stomach to push her a bit harder on his cock. That breathy little groan she made when he hit that spot not failing to send another shiver through him.

Her tits fit perfectly in his hands. Those distended nubs growing larger every time he teased them with his thumb. He lunged up slightly to capture one in his mouth.

Hot and wet he enveloped it in his mouth. Tugging on it as he suckled, enjoying her hands shooting into his hair to desperately tug on it as she moaned out his name. It was everything pornographic and sensual in the same pitch. The neediness transmitted in two drawn out syllables.

He held her closer, hands grasping her back as she continued to rock on him, her body undulating on top of him. He couldn’t help but spread his legs wider, leveraging his legs on the bed to flex his hips up. Canting into her as he popped the swollen and red nipple from his mouth.

He turned to give the other the same attention. Grinning against her skin as she arched into him, the sharp bite he’d given her making her fighting around him.

She was like a vice around him. A smooth, silk volcano that poured itself over his cock and became a steel fortress with every pulsing beat. His cock dragged against the friction, making his breath catch when she all but pulled off of him.

Only to tighten in pleasure as she sank back down. It was a relief to be back inside her walls, his body aching for the release. So exquisite in it pleasure that he could see why it was called the little death. Or she was just truly killing him slowly.

She pushed him back. Making him fall back along the pillows to watch her rise over him. The weight of her hands pressing down on his chest thrilling. Her pace sped up, riding him in earnest as she got closer.

Every thrust pulled a noise from her. Low and punched out, coming from deep inside her. Like every hit of his cock made her spiral deeper into pleasure. The way that her head tilted back, exposing her beautifully vulnerable throat as her eyes closed.

Her pace faltered as she got closer. The steady rhythm catching and stuttering. He made up for it. His hands moved to her hips. Guiding her up and down on him as he met her thrusts with shallow ones of his own.

He felt the moment she let go. Her fluttering walls clamped down on him as she came. The high pitched throaty cry catching as she poured over him. That rush of wetness, flooding his cock with heat.

He couldn’t stop, not when he was so close to joining her. Gritting his teeth as he pushed up a bit harder. Having to use more force for the same amount of friction as she was so tight it made it impossible to move much.

That face. Mouth opened and eyes closed, her expression was one of absolute rapture. She didn’t care about how she looked, didn’t try to school her expressions to “look hot” but she was fucking gorgeous as she came.

His own eyes started to roll back as his body tensed up. He ground her hips down on him as he thrusted deep, keeping himself firmly embedded as he pulsed.

His own gasps and her name tumbled from his lips as he filled her. Steady, throbbing ropes of desire pumping into her worn out body. Until his body relaxed, pushing down into the mattress with a sigh as she collapsed down on him.

He loved that small sigh she always gave. As much as the tiny kisses she idly covered his chest with as they came down from their highs together.

Those eyes looking up at him. Sleepy and sated as they smiled at him. Lazily drifting open and shut as she told him things silently they had never said out loud.

Yes, this exactly moment was his favorite view.


	35. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 is a real issue that has affected hundreds of thousands of families across the world. My condolences to anyone who has lost someone during this time.

Pedro snickered as he looked up from the laptop to look at the picture that popped up on Y/N’s phone as it rang. He was always amused that both her and her brother set their ringtones for their dad to the Imperial March. Such nerds.

“Hey, Dad!” Y/N answered the phone happily. She had been texting him regularly but hadn’t actually talked to him in a few weeks.

He looked back down at the screen, grinning as he thought about those ringtones of hers. She had his as the opening song for Narcos for the longest time. Now it was the intro to The Mandalorian.

A gasp made him look up. Y/N had her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as she held the phone to her ear. Shit….that was never good.

Before he could open his mouth, she bolted to her feet and ran out of the room, her phone clattering to the table. He saw that her dad was still on the phone.

Picking it up, he started talking. “Mr. Y/L/N, it’s Pedro. What’s going on? Y/N just ran out of the room crying.”

Her father’s voice was rough with emotion. He’d had to clear his throat several times to get the words out. “Her Grandaddy passed away this morning. He got Covid and had complications from his COPD. It was sudden.”

Pedro’s heart dropped into his stomach. “I am so sorry, sir. Is there anything I can do?”

“Take care of my little girl. She’s not going to handle not being able to come home very well. We aren’t doing a funeral service because of all this shit going on.” Her dad said. “But I’ll let you know if those plans change.”

“I’ll take good care of her. Absolutely. And yes, if the plans change, we’ll be on the next flight.” He promised.

He disconnected the call and he ran his hand through his hair. Sighing heavily, he walked towards their bedroom. She wasn’t in the room, but the bathroom door was ajar.

She was sitting on the toilet lid, her head in her hands as she bent over crying. He could feel the sorrow and anguish radiating off of her. The pitiful sobs breaking his heart.

She didn’t pull her hands away when she heard him. Just started scrubbing furiously at her eyes as if that would make her heartbreak go away.

He knelt down in front of her, his hands gently reaching out. “I am so sorry, baby.” He whispered sincerely.

She looked so forlorn, like a small child as she looked up with her tear stained face. Her lip trembled as her eyes spilled over again.

He put his arms around her and tugged gently. Her body was limp as he brought her down to the tile floor of the bathroom. Her head buried in his shoulder as she wetted his t-shirt with her salty tears.

Y/N loved her grandparents. She was one of the lucky few to have kept all of her extended family growing up. He had teased her that it was because everyone had kids so young in her family, she was bucking tradition. But he knew that she was extremely grateful to have them. Her vacations included trips to her hometown specially to visit them every year.

He’d never had the pleasure of meeting the man, but felt like he’d known him from the way that Y/N spoke of him. A gruff man with a sardonic wit with a deep abiding love for his family. They had a farm that had been in their family for years, and she’d get a little emotional every time Amarillo Sky ran through her music playlist. It reminded her of her Grandaddy. Told him stories about walking the fields with him as a little girl when they went home to visit.

A man that was worthy of Y/N’s tears was one that he hated that he’d never had a chance to get to know. To talk to.

He sat there in the floor willingly, cradling her to him as he rubbed her back to sooth her. He knew from personal loss there were no true words of comfort, so he offered none. Just showed her physically that he had her.

The gravity of the situation hit him as he stroked her hair. It wasn’t some virus that hadn’t touched them. It now personally affected them. The fact that around the country, other families were experiencing the same heartbreak. The agony of not being able to gather with loved ones to mourn and celebrate the life of their family member was now reality.

The helplessness of it pissed him off. If it had been any other time, he’d already be on the phone with the airline, booking flights and arranging a rental car. Calling his manager and clearing his schedule so he could go with her, be there for her. But instead, she would remain across the country while a man she had loved her entire life was laid to rest without fanfare or celebration.

Pedro just did what he could in that moment. He sat on that floor and rocked the woman that he cared about as she cried. Unable to do anything other than offer her solace and comfort in his arms as real life weighed down on them.


	36. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making some yummy goodies.

If she didn’t stop spoiling him with her baking, he wasn’t going to fit into the outfit he’d chosen for the premier. A damn shame for customer tailored suit.

Pedro groaned as he snatched a bit of the raw cookie dough and shoved it in his mouth before she could smack his hand. So what if he had a risk of salmonella? Cookie dough was ALWAYS worth it.

“Stop eating it. You’re supposed to be scooping it out for the baking sheets.” The amusement lacing Y/N’s voice told him she’d seen the other times he’d snuck spoonfuls of it too.

“It’s my fee for helping.” He shot back as he picked a chip from the dough and popped it in his mouth with a smug smile.

She snickered as she looked over at him from her own bowl. “I guess that means you don’t want the blueberry muffins I was planning.”

His eyes went wide at the veiled threat. “What? No! That’s my fee! Cookies? What cookies?”

She made some amazing muffins. And that strawberry bread she’d made the other day? Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he’d eaten almost the entire loaf by himself. Straight out of the oven and smeared with butter. A feast for his taste buds that had been worth the run he’d subjected himself to later.

He glanced over the disarray of the kitchen. So many boxes had show up at his door. Baking supplies and pans that he didn’t own, ordered for her to use. And she was putting every one of them to use.

When he was done scooping out the latest batch of dough onto the baking sheets, the oven dinged. Another set of cookies to pull out and set to cool on a rack. He watched her move around gracefully as she set them aside and turned to take his own tray from him to pop into the oven.

Cranberry white chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. A mouthful to say and he’d cocked an eyebrow at her, but holy shit they were good. He’d already snatched two or three off the racks as they cooled from earlier batches.

“So is this what you do during the holidays?” He asked, propping a hip against the counter as he took the offered cookie tin.

He started filling up the container with the plain chocolate chip cookies they had started with, while she boxed up the double chocolate peanut butter ones.

“Oh yeah. I bake nonstop.” She said, looking up with a smile. “It’s tradition.”

He grunted his agreement. Every year since she’d worked for him, he’d gotten a box of assorted cookies. Always new ones to try, with some obvious classic favorites. He’d sometimes share with his family, if he was feeling generous.

She peeled off the last silicone baking mat off the tray to dump it into the sudsy water in the sink. Motioning for him to hand her the bowl he’d emptied, she put it in the dishwasher and wiped her hands down.

He took the opportunity to steal a kiss. She looked so damn cute in the apron that covered leggings and a t-shirt, a bit of flour on her cheek. He may or may not have smeared that there accidentally on purpose.

She responded sweetly, no grudge being held at his attempt to start a food fight. Retribution would come, eventually. She liked her revenge cold.

At least he thought. Until he pulled back, eyes still half closed in lazy passion. Only to be met with a face full of softened butter.

He scrunched his nose, closing his eyes as she used both hands to smear the oily mess across his face. Making sure to get some up his nose and facial hair. His hands tightened around her waist to prevent her from jumping back as she giggled.

When they opened, his eyes were narrowed, even if his grin gave him away. “Thanks. Maybe butter will replace that black mask trend as the new facial.”

She snorted and gave him a smirk. “Yeah I can see it now. Hot new Hollywood trend.”

He took on the voice of a salesman from a shopping channel. “Absorb you daily healthy fats while softening your skin. Let the oils soak in to reduce the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles!”

While she was still laughing at his smarmy joke, he attacked. Burrowing his face into her neck, he wiped the butter all down the column of her throat and up into her hair as she squealed and pushed at him.

They were both grinning when he pulled away to observe his work. Pale yellow globs and streaks of oil covered both of them. He chuckled again and reached in his back pocket for his phone.

“We need to take a picture of this.” He told her.

They grinned goofily for the camera. Taking several different photos posing like idiots. All in good fun and probably going down as one of his best cooking experiences.

The timer broke off their fun and he put on the oven mitt to pull the pan out. Setting it down to cool he turned to her with a questioning look.

“So about those muffins…..”


	37. Tic Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reenacting a Tic Tok trend.

He didn’t spend a whole hell of a lot of time on his social media. Especially during quarantine, too many books to read or movies to watch. But he did watch the Tik Toks that Y/N shoved in his face to watch.

Some of them were fucking hilarious. Some of them made him roll his eyes at what was passing for entertainment from a bored shitless country.

But there was one that she didn’t show him. Maybe his damn jaw wouldn’t have dropped the way it did when she caught his eye. Maybe he wouldn’t have immediately ended the call with his manager.

**  
He was in bed, laying back and trying to catch his breath as she giggled beside him. He half heartedly swatted his hand at her, smacking her ass.

“You’re evil.” He teased.

“What did I do?” She propped up innocently on a elbow and when he looked over to give her a ‘Really?’ look, she batted her eyelashes at him.

“You can’t do that. I’m a ‘old man’ remember?” He grinned when she scoffed at him.

“For an old man, he certainly reacted quickly. No risk of heart attack when all the blood’s rushing south.” She ran her hand down to cup him.

He snorted. “He’s dead for the next 10 to 15 minutes.”

She laughed again as she leaned over to kiss him again.  
**

It shouldn’t have shocked him to look up from where he was reading an email to find her completely naked in the doorway. They were fairly new to sleeping together.

He was in the middle of answering his manager about a play that he’d been interested in auditioning for. Needing to see if he could squeeze the time in to do it if he got the part.

He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it at first. It wasn’t unusual for Y/N to move around, taking care of some things. Or for Edgar to be padding back and forth between him and Y/N. Whoever had the greatest potential to feed him had his attention.

He managed to finish the comment before his eyes drifted over to the doorway. She was propped up on the door from, elbow leaned against it as she rested her held against her palm. Her beautiful body on display, one leg canted out to let him see between her thighs.

His mouth immediately dropped open slightly, his eyes widening as he lost his train of thought. Her eyes were laughing at him, but he didn’t give a shit.

He didn’t even say goodbye. Just let the phone drop down from his ear as he absentmindedly hit the button to end the call. He was already at half mast.

His movement was sudden as he leapt up and clawed at the back of his shirt, ripping it over his head as he darted towards her. Y/N shrieked with laughter as he lowered his shoulder and tossed her over it and hustled back to the bedroom where she had just come from.

Bouncing on the bed, she laughed as he hurriedly shucked his pants and jumped on top of her, growling playfully. But as soon so they kissed, the laughter gave way to their needs.  
**

“So what was that about? Not that I’m complaining. Nope…that should be an everyday surprise.” He asked, perfectly content in that moment.

She shrugged. “There’s a Tik Tok trend where you surprise your partner by getting naked while they are busy to see their reaction. Wanted to see what you’d do.”

“But you didn’t record it.” He gave her a questioning look.

“Pfft. Like I’m going to post that on social media. That reaction’s mine to see.” She moved over oh her head against his shoulder.

He hummed happily as he adjusted his shoulder to lay a bit more comfortably. His eyes started to drift shut, sleepy after their interlude.

Suddenly they popped back open. “Oh shit! I hung up on them!”

He scrambled to get out of the bed and run back into the living room, naked. Trying to figure out what the fuck to tell his manager about why he’d just hung up. Y/N cackled with amusement from the twisted sheets on their bed. Fucking Tik Tok.


	38. That One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recalling that one time Pedro realized he might be in trouble.

There were moments in their relationship that hinted that Pedro could fall in love with his assistant. Moments that he would shake off as the idle thoughts of wanting an intimate connection with another person.

Y/N was still asleep, his inability to stay asleep aided by Edgar’s whining to go outside. She was tucked into his bed, her hair spilling over onto his pillow as she had rolled over when he slipped from the bed. He would have laughed at her, rolling over to claim his space if she hadn’t burrowed her nose into his pillow and sighed.

She had always told him he smelled good. Even when holding her nose because of the sweat that was pouring off of him. Not obvious odors, but one day she had commented offhand how his own personal pheromones were really pleasing. To see her settled down at his scent made something flip pleasantly in his stomach. Reminded him of those moments

Moments that made his heart race for no apparent reason. Sometimes when his phone would ring and it was Y/N, asking if he’d like something since she was at Starbucks. Coming home and hearing her in his kitchen, telling an eager Edgar to go to Daddy as she finished cooking for him. Finding her asleep on his couch after dog-sitting for him when his flight was late.

But the night he remembered most clearly was pretty early on in their working relationship. They were down in Columbia for Narcos. Y/N was hired by Netflix as his assistant for the show, which made his life easier.

It had been a rare night off for both of them. He had been out to dinner with a few of his cast mates and they had stopped at one of the clubs in Bogotá. The music was deep and loud, the lights and bodies enthralling as they moved to the beat.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know she was beautiful. He had eyes and a brain. It was more that he’d never seen her in that setting. Dressed to knock any mortal man on his ass and flirting, he saw her at the bar. The man she was with was clearly eager to get to know her better. At least her Spanish had improved.

He’d seen that body language before, in clubs as men swooped in to hit on the object of their desire. Hell, he’d adopted that body language before. Leaned against the bar, turned toward Y/N, causal and throwing his assistant a charming smile, Pedro instantly hated the guy.

He looked away and shook his head, trying to back away from that train of thought. It wasn’t his place to care. He’d turned back to the conversation and his drink, trying to ignore the fact that his gut was twisting into knots.

The urge to pull out his phone and text her, make up some excuse to get her to leave was overwhelming. He was already wracking his brain for something that would make her leave. Because he knew she would. She was that type.

His eyes kept drifting back over to where she was laughing. She was talking, a flirty purse to her lips as she waved a hand around, telling a story. He’d imagined what it would be like if he was standing there instead. Would she give him the same look?

He could have kissed Boyd when he’d recognized her. Interrupting the couple on his way to grab another round for their group. Dispelling whatever magic there was between them as he motioned them over to the corner where everyone was gathered. Bringing Y/N’s attention to the fact that Pedro was there.

He should have felt guilty that the guy’s chances of going home with Y/N were shot. No trip to her hotel room in his future. Her demeanor had shifted. Become a bit more professional, even if she didn’t realize it. But Pedro did, and so did the guy.

As Y/N joined them, he tried not to pay attention to her. Tried to focus on the rest of the group. Telling himself it was just because it was the first time in a social situation, rather than being work related. Tried not to watch the way other men would hit on her. Tried not to be relieved that she’d gone back to the hotel with the rest of them, each one heading to their rooms alone.

Pedro thought about that dress sometimes. Wondering if she had it still. Wondering if he could talk her into going out with him once this mess was over, wearing it. He’d been slightly ashamed of his desire to peel his assistant out of that dress that night in Columbia. Tamped down that flame, and ignored it.

But he wanted to see her in it again. Be able to act on that need he’d experienced. Reliving that one time, that moment he couldn’t totally forget he’d discovered that he wanted something more than a work relationship with Y/N.


	39. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tinge of jealousy

“So that interview you did years ago is making the rounds on social media.” Y/N glanced up from her laptop as Pedro opened the fridge and tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to drink. He grabbed a bottle of juice and opened it, turning to face her as he took a drink and pushed the door to with his hip.

“Gonna have to narrow it down a bit more.” He quipped.

She turned the laptop around and showed him the video she was watching of a radio interview. “This one.”

He laughed. “Oh yeah. She kept popping off with hilariously out of the box questions. Didn’t have a clue who I was.”

“Yeah. Fans are going crazy over the idea that you were totally nude onstage.” She turned the laptop back around.

He took another sip of his juice as he watched her. Something about her tone was off. It wasn’t as playful as it normally was.

He grinned as he thought about it. “Yeah, I could see why. I looked fucking good then.” He stressed the word good, making it even longer than normal.

She nodded, still looking at the computer. “You still look fucking good.”

He shrugged. “Yeah but I was actually working out for it. Stripping down on stage, naked in front of hundreds of people a night.”

He pushed off the fridge, sauntering over to walk behind where she was sitting at the bar. He set the juice down and braced his arms on either side of her. He leaned in, pressing his chest against her back.

“It was kind of thrilling.” He whispered in her ear. “Baring everything on that stage, reduced to just flesh and muscle under hot lights.”

He felt the small tremble as his breath washed over her ear, the vibration from his baritone tickling. The sight change in her breathing. Y/N was getting a touch jealous.

“I’m sure.” She muttered.

Pedro smirked against her ear as he started grinding against her subtly. “It was a very….liberating role. Knowing that while they were experiencing my character, they were looking at me.”

A sound caught in her throat. He grinned at the noise as he brought his hands around her, running them up her sides and over her breasts. The fact that she was a bit possessive was thrilling. He knew she wasn’t really the type to say anything or cause a scene and would never ask him to turn down a role for something like that.

He turned her around, and caught sight of the green eyes of jealousy. He kind of liked it.

Leaning forward, he kissed her. Surprised at the intensity of her response, he felt her curl her fingers into his hair and pull him tighter into her. Her legs on the stool splayed open to slot his hips between them.

Arms coming fully around her as his tongue pushed into her mouth. The passion rising between them as they tangled together.

He groaned as he reached down. He fucking loved quarantine. Y/N had taken to wearing workout shorts, no panties underneath and a sports bra around the house. Plus the fact that she was here, and about to be fucked on his favorite barstool.

She lifted her hips, letting him drag the shorts down her thighs as she reached a hand down and wrap around his cock, squeezing him through his own basketball shorts.

His hips shifted forward, rutting up against her hand as he tossed the shorts behind him. Fingers sliding between soft skin. She was already starting to get ready, but he preferred her to be so slick he slid in without any resistance.

She bit his lip as he hooked his fingers and twisted them up inside her. Her moan hot and breathless as she edged forward, moving against his hand. Pulling them back before her legs hooked around the back of his thighs and dragged him closer.

“Eager?” He asked, amusement in his voice as he pushed his fingers inside her roughly again. Taking advantage of the way her head tilted back to run his tongue up her throat. Pumping into her relentlessly as he felt her shudder.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders. “Pedro…fuck me.”

He hummed In acknowledgement as he pulled his wet fingers from her, shoving his shorts down and moving his mouth back up to hers as he got in position.

Y/N moaned into his mouth as he slide in deep, embedding himself deep inside her pussy. He swallowed it, the shiver of pleasure from her tights walls around him running down his spine.

It was fast and frantic. Her hands and legs grasping and urging him on. He held on to her hips as he drove into her over and over again. She pulled at his shirt, still on in their need for each other.

“Pedro” Her plea made his hips stutter, pausing before he started thrusting harder. His teeth gritting as he bit back his own grunts.

He could feel her, wanting to come around him. Her walls fluttering deliciously as her body was tightening up. Her stomach clenching, he could see it when he looked down to watching himself pump in and out of her.

He moved to cup her ass, his thrusts hardening. His orgasm was building, self control barely hanging on by thin thread as he ground his hips against her with every drive into her pussy.

Her walls clamped down around him. The extra resistance making his eyes widen as his body coiled up. He turned blindly, seeking out her mouth as she wailed his name. Her lips hungry as he groaned her name.

Her juices rushing around him as he pulled her tighter against him. Thrusts slowly as he pumping his release into her, rolling his hips against her as her thighs clenched and the aftershocks of her orgasm wrung very drop of cum from him.

They stayed together for another moment, trading soft kisses and more gentle touches. Mirth sparkling in honeyed eyes as he pulled back and looked her over.

“I really love those green eyes, Y/N.”

He ignored her confused look as he leaned in for another kiss.


	40. Smooth Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding a car accident surprises Pedro. He's curious where she learned her moves.

Quarantine had its advantages. One of those being that there were fewer cars on the normally congested roads. Especially in a city that it could take hours to get from point A to point B during traffic hours.

While Pedro normally enjoyed driving, he didn’t mind when Y/N was the one behind the wheel. Even during those moments where he wanted to laugh at her inventive curses when they missed a light.

Less people on the roads, like now, didn’t necessarily mean better drivers. There were still crazy drivers that put other people at risk.

It was one of the universal truths of the universe that time seemed to slow down when faced with potential death. It was as if time moved at half speed, like the cameras of life slow down.

He didn’t know what caught his attention, but he was already looking up when the movement caught his eye. The view of a car careening over the median and headed straight for them as his eyes widened.

He felt her tense beside him as he looked over. The sharp “SHIT!” ringing in his ears as the car got closer.

She didn’t panic, her breathing didn’t become erratic like he would expect in a situation like that. Her eyes cut around to the mirror on his side as he watched her grip the steering wheel a bit tighter.

The sound of the engine spooling made him wonder what the fuck she was doing. She was speeding up, rather than slamming on the brakes. They were going to fucking crash, he took a deep breath as he tried to brace himself as best he could. His own expletive was much more panicked.

Yanking the wheel sharply to the right, she hit the traction control button on the car, turning it off. Luckily there was no one behind them or in the right lane.

The other car flew past them, barely missing the driver’s side of the car as they traveled across the three lanes of traffic and slammed into the traffic pole behind them.

The car was spinning, the the smell of the tires filling his nose. The loud squealing as they dragged on the road in a direction they weren’t quite supposed to as the force of the car swung around.

He turned to watch her. Y/N’s brow was furrowed as her hands were in full control. The wheel spun as she let them seemingly run out of control for a moment as she threw the car into neutral.

She started hitting the brakes as she corrected, holding the wheel straight as they slowed down. Grunting with the effort to keep the car from continuing the spin.

When they came to a stop, both of them were silent for a moment. They were in the far right lane, two lanes away from where they had started.

She broke the silence first. Taking a deep breath and laughing while talking. “Holy shit.”

Pedro turned around and saw that the driver of the other vehicle was out of the car, grasping his head in shock.

He turned back and stared at Y/N. “How the fuck did he not hit us?” He asked in amazement.

His heart was still beating rapidly as Y/N put the car in drive and pulled off the road, knowing they would need to wait for the police.

She took a deep breath, nerves finally kicking in as the adrenaline wore off. “I need to fucking send Charlie a fruit basket.” She muttered.

“What?” He gave her a confused look.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Pedro followed suit and heard the sirens in the distance. They started walking back to the scene of the accident.

“Remember Charlie, the stunt driver from Kingsman?” She asked as they walked.

Pedro looked over at her. “Yeah?”

She shrugged as she looked over at the black marks on the pavement from their 360 spin out.

“He took me out and taught me some of the driving techniques.” She snickered. “He used it as a first date.”

His head swiveled over to look at her. “I didn’t know that you…..”

Y/N cut him off with a laugh. “It didn’t last long. We weren’t a good fit. But he taught me a lot while we were figuring that out. I have to text him and thank him for those lessons.”

She had come to London with him while he was filming The Golden Circle. She had gotten close to the crew and even some of the cast. He wracked his brain trying to remember if he had noticed her spending time with the stunt driver. He was a good guy, Charlie. Taron has spoken highly of him while filming his chase scene.

He didn’t answer as he looked at the car that was crumpled against the metal pole, people standing around gawking at the accident. It could have been so much worse that it was. They could have been hurt, or worse.

“So….what other tricks did he teach you?” The question was a bit dry, as if he really didn’t want to know.

She laughed as she bumped his shoulder affectionately.

“Maybe you’ll find out tonight if you’re a good boy.”

She left him looking like a fish out of water as she walked up to the driver as the police arrived. Damn woman was full of surprises.


	41. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N figures out Pedro is ticklish.

She hadn’t really thought about it before. She was used to the antics of the grown children that were Pedro and Oscar when they got together. For God’s sake, there was a picture of Oscar pinching Pedro’s nipple.

That had been during the Triple Frontier press junket. Wired Autocomplete Interview had wanted to do a segment with Pedro and Oscar, their playfulness working to make a hilariously entertaining time.

Even though she had been there the entire time, watched him spasm out over his thigh being grabbed, she hadn’t made the connection to him being ticklish. Just figuring Oscar was digging his fingers into muscle.

And in her defense, it wasn’t like Y/N had spent a lot of time touching her boss. Other than the occasional hand on a shoulder or arm, touching his back to get his attention. Definitely not grabbing his knee or thighs.

She discovered his little secret by accident. It was lounging time. They were sprawled out on the couch together watching some of their favorite shows off the DVR. Pedro’s leg opened, foot up on the cushion as Y/N leaned back against him and tucked her feet between his foot and butt.

Since becoming more intimate, she had developed a habit of touching him more. Being able to run her hands over him like she wanted. Rubbing his shoulders as he read something, laughing when he’d round his back and guide her hands down to rub lower. Poor man and those damn back issues.

So it wasn’t even a conscious thing when her hand settled on his knee and she began rubbing it. Fingers on either side of the femur and muscles.

She noticed him shift behind her. But she just thought he was readjusting. Then when she jumped slightly at one scene, she squeezed.

“HAA!” He jerked behind her, making her think he had been startled too. Until he tried pulling his knee away.

She rubbed his leg again and he squirmed. “Quit!” His voice had that high pitched nervousness quality people get when they are hiding something.

“What?” She did it again and he laughed and jerked his leg away.

“Quit! Y/N, I swear to Go-“

She dig in, and he started flopping, grabbing at her hands as he tried to squirm away from her, all while laughing and cursing.

“Fuck! Quit! I-I-I’ll kick you!” He threatened.

Y/N giggled as she twisted around, fending off one of his hands as she continued her merciless assault on his leg.

“Someone ticklish?” She asked innocently while grinning wickedly, doubling down on her efforts.

“Fuck! Ahhhh! Bad assistant! You’re fired!” He breathed out laughing.

“I’m sorry, assistant mode has been shut down for the day.” Y/N tossed back as she pinned one hand under her ass. “Girlfriend can tickle all she wants!”

Pedro tried bucking her off of him. “I’ll get you back. Quit! Stop, please stop!”

He wrenched his arm out from under her and grabbed her hand as he threw them both to the floor. He’d pinned her.

“Oof!” She grunted.

“Shut up, asshole. I’m not that heavy.” He muttered as he held her down for another moment.

She grinned, head turned to lean against the cool floor to watch him out of the corner of her eye. “I know your secret, Pedro.”

He huffed as he sat up, sitting on her ass. “And now I’m going to find every ticklish spot on your body.”  
Y/N squirmed as she tried to get away. “NOOOOOO!”

Pedro laughed as the tables were turned and Y/N’s complaints and curses filled the apartment.


	42. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tik Tok trend that Y/N tries to tease Pedro.

She was a fucking tease. His eyes bore into the back of her head as Y/N sauntered out of the room. He didn’t know whether to follow her and initiate something or close his eyes and think about anything else so the erection he was sporting would go away.

Pedro knew she had done it deliberately. Little minx. Didn’t fucking help that she wore that one tank top that gave him a fantastic view of her tits.

He’d been minding his own damn business, reading a book when she’d come into the room. She’d leaned down and given him a kiss, happily accepted. Making things interesting when she’d slipped her tongue into his mouth. And during working hours even.

Those hands. God he loved when she ran them down his body. Her nails scraping down his body as she went to kneel in front of the couch.

Now she had his fucking attention. Those eyes told of wicked promises as she looked up at him. How could someone look so sinful and innocent at the same time? Did they teach that shit in school? Did they naturally inherit it at birth? How to have a guy beg programmed in their DNA?

She kept her eyes on him as she reached for her wrist with her right hand. Pulling the hair tie off and reaching back to gather her hair. Shit, she was pulling her hair into a pony tail, kneeling in front of him. With those eyes and that fucking mind blowing naughty smirk on her face.

His cock was definitely paying attention. Already starting to harden and create a tent in his pants. The thought of that mouth on him. He didn’t know what the fuck he’d done to deserve a blow job right now, but he needed to figure out what it was and write it down.

He bit his bottom lip as her she shifted back, still watching him. Her hands moving on his thighs. His stomach jumping around in anticipation.

Wait? What the fuck? Her hands were moving away from his cock and off his body. He watched, eyes widening slightly as Y/N’s head ducked down and her face pressed against the floor. She was looking under the couch!

He leaned forward, her arm under the couch and she pulled one of Edgar’s chew toys out from under it.

“There it is! Edgar! I found your toy buddy!” She called out, summoning the dog to come running into the room.

He wags his tail and takes the toy, hauling ass back to his bed that Y/N had set up in the corner of the living room. Settling down happily chomping on the toy as it emitted squeaks of protest.

Pedro’s mouth was slightly open as Y/N climbed to her feet and winked at him. She fucking winked at him! She turned and started walking out of the room, that ass swaying enticingly with every step she took away from him.

He shook his head and shot to his feet. “Hey! You little tease! Get your ass back here!” He shouted out playfully.

Y/N laughed as he heard her start running for the bedroom. He gave chase as he thought about how payback was going to be a bitch. He’d make sure he teased her right back before he made her cry out his name.


	43. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bitch.

“Peeeeedddroooo” Y/N gasped as she twisted around. “Pleeeeeasssse.”

His eyes flickered up to her face as his breath washed over her again. His face hovering right above where she wanted him most. Her eyes were cinched tight as her fists balled up in the sheets.

Payback was a bitch. He’d made sure of that, but only to the point where she was aching for him. Wanting him to finally give her the orgasm her body longed for. He’d never realized how sweet her begging would sound.

She couldn’t touch him, or they’d stop. Couldn’t even touch herself. Nipples hard and wanting attention as her chest heaved. His hands splayed across her hip, pressing down to keep her from lifting off the bed. Seeking his lips.

There was something about the way that she reacted. The desperation in her eyes as she looked down at him, even when cursing him for not letting her cum. He’d edged her several times, already knowing her body well enough to back off at the perfect moment.

She shivered as his wet fingers circled her lightly. Far from where they were moments before, deep inside her pussy with his mouth latched on to her clit. His nose bumping her pelvis as he watched her greedily.

Her hands curled into fists. He knew she wanted to sink them into his hair, to tug on it as she demanded he make her cum. He wanted it too, loved it, but not this time.

This time, she wasn’t going to cum until he was fully encased in her body. His cock pressing up against her cervix as she came around him. Her first and only orgasm he was going to give her would be when he allowed it.

Her entire body shivered as he pressed his tongue gently against her clit, still poised on the edge of release.

“Hands and knees.” His voice was rough, just as strung out as she was as he shifted back.

On his knees as his hand wrapped around his aching cock, he watched as she eagerly scrambled to get in position. Wiggling her ass at him enticingly as she looked back. That ‘Fuck me’ look on her face as her eyes pleaded with him. Her hot little pussy, swollen and glistening, needing his cock.

His thighs pressed against the back of hers as he got in position and wasted no time sinking into her. Her moan of satisfaction racing through his blood. His hand running down the bow in her back as she pushed back against him.

She felt too good. Her body needing release as she fluttered around him. She wasn’t going to last long, but fuck, neither was he.

He pulled back to roll his hips into her again. Hands around her hips to hold her steady and pulled her into him as he rock forward, again and again. The hard rhythm both making them pant with every thrust.

The combination of her clamping down around him and just this woman had him hurling towards his own orgasm. Gritting his teeth as she mewled his name into the air, her elbows collapsing as she pressed her face into the mattress and begged him for more.

He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her stomach and grinding into her. Not pulling out as his cock insistently pushed against her gspot.

She stiffened, her cry loud and wailing as she came. Locked down around him as she pulsed, making a shiver run down his spine as he felt himself drawing up.

He was quick to follow her, just two more circles of his hips until he was moaning her name. Spilling deep inside her as he held her closer, ground harder against her. Trying to get as close as possible in that euphoric moment.

They both slumped to the bed. Rolling onto their sides as he curled around her, still tightly held in her body as he softened. Contend to just remain like that as they fought for air.

Y/N laughed, breathless and giddy in her post coital haze. “So if I do that again, will I get this again?”

He own laugh quick to rumble out as he pulled her a bit closer. His lips ghosting over the back of her neck. “Try it and find out. Please try it and find out.”


	44. The Back Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pedro has a very sore back.

It wasn’t often that Pedro was vocal about pain. He made offhand comments about his back hurting, but most of the time in a playful way. So when he did speak up, Y/N knew that he was in some serious pain.

She had seen him walk around stiffly after a particularly grueling day, waving off concerns and still joking around. Had to help him back into the hotel after his cortisone injections. The poor man really had some issues.

She knew he was feeling it when he walked out of the bedroom. He’d spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning, trying to find a position that eased the pain. When she’d gotten up, he said he was going to stand in a hot shower until the heat ran out.

He shuffled into the kitchen, wincing slightly as he moved. “Fuck, I’m old Y/N. My back is telling on me today.”

There wasn’t anything planned. She had mentioned several times that she’d be willing to give him a massage, like she had when his hamstrings had locked up. But he’d always brushed it aside. Claiming he didn’t like taking advantage. Well, she wasn’t going to let him wallow around in pain, not when she could help it.

“Come on, old man.” She got up and turned him around. Ignoring the longing look he was throwing at the coffee pot. She steered him back to the bed and made him sit.

Going over to the bedside table, she opened the drawer and pulled the bottle of massage oil she’d bought a few weeks back. Something about the smell screamed Pedro to her and she’d been saving it for the perfect opportunity.

She snagged a hand towel from the bathroom and went back over to him. Handing him the oil while she reached for the hem of his shirt. She eased it off of him. Knowing that even putting his arms up hurt right now.

“Lay down for me baby. Let me rub your back.” She cooed.

Pedro frowned at her as he twisted off the cap and smelled the oil, his eyes shutting briefly at the pleasant woodsy smell.

“I don’t want to-“

“Take advantage. Yes, I know. But I’ve got to take care of my old man.” She teased. He shot her an evil eye and she laughed, leaning down and giving him a kiss. “Please? Let me help you feel better.”

She knew he gave in because he was in pain. It wasn’t like the Chiropractor was open right now for him to get an adjustment. Although, when this was over, she was scheduling him some regular appointment. They had worked wonders for her headaches.

She let him take his time getting comfortable, groaning the entire time as his back protested the movement. When he was finally laid out, she settled herself on his butt as she poured a little of the oil into her palm.

His lower back was where most of his pain was located, so she concentrated on that area. Her thumbs and the heel of her hand digging in and massaging the tired and aching muscles, providing relief as she pressed against his spine.

The sounds he made were gorgeously obscene. Moaning and groaning laced with curses as she massaged the oil into the smooth skin of his back.

“You have such a beautiful back, Pedro.” Y/N commented as she moved up to the middle. Pausing to pour a bit more oil on her hands. “I’ve always loved the way you look without a shirt on.”

He groaned as his head moved, flipping over to the other side. An eye cracking open lazily as he basked under the skill of her hands.

“Those forearms and hands of yours are sexy too.” She babbled, as she dug into a particularly large knot in his back. His groan was loud and long as she worked it out.

“Then there’s that head. I love that damn dimple… but my favorite part is that nerdy brain of yours” He huffed a laugh at her.

“My brain, huh?” He moaned as she hit another tender area. She hummed as she concentrated on it.

A small smile crossed her face as she watched his back ripple under her ministrations. “Yeah. I love the way you think. The way you process books and interpret the meanings. You are a very intelligent man.”

Her hands were firm and gentle all at the same time. His sighs of relief welcomed and she felt him relax under her. Maybe it was simply the back pain lessening, maybe the compliments. Maybe a bit of both. Every word she had spoken was true. She loved all of those things about him and so much more.

Her nails scored over his back gently as she scratched it for him. He shivered in delight. It was funny how much he enjoyed having his back scratched, would flex his back to get her nails to the right spot if she idly scratched him while they were on the couch together.

Y/N wanted to give him something more. Something to really relax him. She lifted off of him and patted his side. “Turn over.”

He grumbled, comfortable but still doing as she asked. Turning over on his back. She slithered down his body and tugged the shorts he was wearing down his hips. Pedro lifted his head, his confused expression evident.

“Babe…I want to, but-“

“Shhh.” She whispered, looking up at him. “Lay back and relax. Let me suck your cock and make you feel good.”

He groaned as his head fell back. He wasn’t hard yet, Y/N enjoying feeling the soft flesh in her hands as it started to harden and grow. His hiss at the first swipe of her tongue made her smile.

She took her time, licking and kissing every inch of his shaft. Covering it with her mouth as she explored. A hand cradling the soft sacs of his balls and massaging them gently as she sucked on the tip of his cock  
.  
He was now definitely in the mood, rock hard and starting to leak under the steady rhythm of her mouth and hand. Kneeling between his open legs, she concentrated on keeping his hips on the mattress with her upper body as she bobbed up and down on him.

His hand reached down. Blindly petting her hair and cupping her jaw as she loved him with her mouth. Tiny gasps and breathless praises fell heedlessly from his lips as she pumped him. She pulled her mouth away, her hand twisting and stroking him as she rolled her tongue across the tip. She knew exactly how tightly he liked to be gripped, how and where to squeeze him to make him throb.

Still, it wasn’t rushed. She didn’t want a fast and furious explosion of passion. It was unhurried, gentle while still being thrilling. They had all the time in the world, and she wanted to make it good for him. A treat to be savored after a restless night of pain.

She felt his legs flex and tense around her. Knew that if she looked back, she could see his toes curling in pleasure. She licked and sucked, nibbled and caressed his length as she worked him closer to release. All while panting out small praises. How good he tasted. How she would never get tired of hearing those sounds he made. How fucking wet he made her.

Fingers twisting in her hair, no pulling just tangling themselves as he needed to do something. He wasn’t a passive lover, to sit there and not lift up or participate was foreign to him. But this was about him, his pleasure, not hers. She was already throbbing and close to orgasm just by sucking him off.

Increasing the pressure of her hand, her mouth slide lower onto his shaft. Two fingers were pumping the base of his cock while she deep throated the rest of him. Curses rent the air as he felt her throat close around the tip. He was close.

She hummed around him. The vibrations of the sound surrounding his cock and triggering his orgasm. A choked cry of her name left his lips as he was suddenly cumming down her throat. The hot splash of cum filling her mouth as she moaned at the taste. Greedily gulping it down as he came apart under her.

She sucked and pumped him until he was dry. His thighs shaking from overstimulation as his cock started to soften. She popped him out of her mouth with a loud, satisfied sigh, licking an errant drop of cum off of him before moving his shorts back up his hips and crawling up the bed.

His head lulled to the side, his eyes heavy with satisfaction and pure exhaustion. A hand drunkenly motioned her to him for a kiss. She obliged, giving his lips a quick peck before she moved to lay on his naked chest, listening to his heartbeat as it started to slow down.

His breathing relaxed, joints loosening as he started to slip off into sleep. The quiet “Thank you.” was barely murmured before soft snoring filled her ears.

Y/N smiled as she lay pressed against her lover. Poor old man with back problems, but he was her old man with back problems. She was always willing to help him. Happy that she could. She relaxed against him and let herself fall asleep with him.


	45. Bad At It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of roleplaying with Pedro.

“Stop laughing, it’s not supposed to be funny, damnit.” He scowled at her giggling face. His own frown adding to her laughter.

Y/N covered her mouth as she bit her lip to stifle the sound. “Sorry, sorry.”

Pedro rolled his eyes and flopped down, mood ruined. “You’re the one that brought this up.” He complained, scratching at his jaw.

She nodded. It was her fault. She had told him how sexy it was. Hinting that it would be an interesting addition to their already fun sex life.

She hadn’t thought he would shave. It had shocked her when he had come out of the bathroom with a more groomed appearance. The thin edging of his beard the same as what he wore when he was in the role, with two very glaring differences.

Her fingers found the bare patches of skin along his jawline. “I don’t remember Prince Oberyn being quite so….patchy.”

He pursed his lips as he slapped at her hand. “Fuck off….I can’t help that.”

“So how are we supposed to do this?” She asked, wanting to get things back on track.

“How the fuck do I know? This is your fault.” Pedro shrugged as he rolled his eyes at her.

“We are so bad at this.” Y/N giggled again as she moved closer, straddling his lap where he was perched on the bed. “Why is that? You’re an actor for fuck’s sake.”

His grin was a bit mean. “I’m clearly working with an amateur. I can’t be expected to carry the entire scene on my own.” He adopted a snotty accent to tease her.  
She scrunched up her nose at him and stuck out her tongue.

“Careful my dear, I’ll find better uses for that tongue of yours.” She shivered as he slipped into the accent, his eyes darkening as they watched her tongue run around the seam of her lips.

“Whatever you desire my prince. Surely you know it’s yours.” Her response was breathy, making his hands grip her thighs a bit harder.

His moan was sensual, as he nosed the edge of her silk robe open. “Whatever I wish? My, you certainly are accommodating. A rarity to find in King’s Landing.”

Her nipples hardened as the material brushed across them slowly, his breath fanning across her skin. His palms sliding up her sides to have his fingers trail across her chest, hooking the robe and pulling it aside. Baring her breasts to him.

He growled playfully, filling his hand with her breast rolling her nipple between two fingers. “You know I have a very….big appetite, no?” The deep accent dropped an octave as he squeezed her breast.

Y/N moaned, arching up against him. “Should I…invite some other girls to join us, my prince?”

Pedro broke character for a second with a choked cough, his eyes widening for a split second. Her sly little grin told him that she wasn’t serious. “Not this time, my dear. I prefer to show you alone why my reputation proceeds me.”

She purred as her hands ran down his chest to reach between them, cupping him and wrapped her hand around his shaft and groped him shamelessly. “Yes, I have heard of your reputation with your sword and your spear.” She squeezed him at the last word, making him groan as he pulsed in her hand.

He twisted them around, tossing her down on the bed as he grinned wickedly down at her. “Then I shall show you it is not exaggerated.”

The kiss was sensual, meant to overwhelm and he did it so well. Y/N opened eagerly at let his tongue lick into her mouth. He tasted like the fruit that they had eaten earlier mixed with mint.

Those lips trailed down her neck, teeth nipping at her skin as he sought to taste her. HIs hands roamed over her, seemingly hitting every erogenous zone on her body. He was always a confidante lover, but this added another layer to it. And she was putty in his hands as he explored her.

No part of her body was left unexplored. His hand between her thighs the entire time his mouth trailed over her skin, thick fingers teasing her clit. “Pedr-“

A sharp bite to her side stopped her, making her cry out. “Ah ah. You know my name, say it.”

Y/N shivered at the steel threading through his voice. “O-Oberyn.”

He hummed as his tongue circled her belly button. “Good girl.”

She gasped as he nipped at her labia. “Now, let a Prince of Dorne show you why the northerns are jealous of us heathens.”

His tongue dove in between the folds of her sex. Hot and slick as his curled his tongue up and down, running teasingly beside her clit. Then flicking the tip right against the little bundle of nerves with precision. Her moans filling the bedroom with hedonistic pleasure.

Tasting her like a man dying of thirst and she was the sweetest wine, he watched her. Eyes hot with lust as he drank in her pleasure. He moved lower, dipping his tongue into her pussy. His nose bumping up against her clit as he prodded deeper into her.

Her hands tugging at his hair frantically. His characters name chanted into the air, her begging him to make her cum. She had millions of women’s fantasies right in that moment, between her thighs and completely focused on her.

She came with a scream. Bolts of pleasure shooting through her body as she clamped her legs together around his head. His groan vibrating into her core and adding to the intensity as he continued to use his tongue in wicked way on her.

Only when she had stopped pouring out on his tongue did he pull back, smug satisfaction adorning his face as he crawl up her body. HIs face was slick with her cum and his smirk was devilishly sexy as he knelt between her thighs, hand wrapped around his cock and tugging on it.

His hands slid down her legs, fingers wrapping around her ankles as he lifted them slowly, one at a time to rest on his shoulders. He looked down at her, pupils blown and a predatory look on his face.

His hips shifted forward, hands underneath her to lift her to him. His cock bumping up against her pussy. His eyes locked on to where their bodies were meeting as he pushed in smoothly.

His groan of pleasure was just as loud as hers. He stopped when he was fully embedded in her, balls firmly against her ass. Leaning over her for a moment to brace his arms on the bed on either side of her body.

Pulling back, he thrusted down into her body, the angle very tight against her walls with her legs up on his shoulders. He started an intense rhythm, pumping into her with fast and deep strokes. She clawed at his arms, her blunt nails scoring down his arms as she writhed under him. Toes curling every time he slammed against that spot deep inside her that made her body hum in pleasure.

His jaw clenched, muscles in his neck straining as he worked on driving her to the edge again. The loud slap of his hips hitting her pelvis, his scrotum against her ass. His grunts were powerful, heaving with exertion as he drove into her again and again.

Y/N’s thighs were shaking, the coil of pleasure tightly wound in her body. He leaned down a bit more, folding her legs over and pushing them closer to her body as his thrusts deepened.

She threw her head back as she cried out. Her body locking down around him as she came again. His gasp and the way he quickened his drives into her made her look up at him. His neck strained as his breath caught. His eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth in pleasure a released a low groan as he spilled inside her.

Her legs moved off his shoulder and came around his hips as he collapsed on top of her. Turning his head to lazily press his lips against hers as his arms dug into the mattress to come around her. When his eyes opened, they were sweet and loving with a hint of amused mischievousness. Her Pedro looked down at her.

“Still think we’re bad at it?” He asked, huffing out a laugh as she smacked his shoulder.

She didn’t even reply, just wound her arms around her and held him close while they lay boneless together.


	46. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of outdoor fun.

It felt good to be outside for a bit. Even if the masks and gloves made them look a bit ridiculous. Y/N just winked at him to told him to think of as cops and robbers.

She was fucking good at hiding. He huffed as he looked around the park. Pedro thought he knew this area pretty well. He took Edgar here almost everyday when they were here. The energetic dog exploring frantically as he was dragged along for the ride.

His eyes darted around as he tried to spot her. Throwing him back into his childhood in Texas or afternoons with his nephews. Only it was two grown ass adults, acting like kids. He grinned as he spotted her shirt through some bushes. Bright pink wasn’t the smartest idea, Y/N.

He loved that she could be goofy with him. She was incredibly mature and always serious when she needed to be, but to just play with him was refreshing. No alcohol involved, just pure light hearted fun. Getting out of the apartment and soaking up some fresh air and sunshine.

He hadn’t told her his plan. When he caught her, she was going to pay. He had every intention of tickling her until she was out of breath and begging for mercy. He’d made note of them the last time he’d had her pinned down and tickling her.

And they wouldn’t have to worry about bothering the neighbors in the abandoned park. Unless the cops were called and he was thrown in cuffs for being an attacker. That wouldn’t be a fun time. Although he was sure she would record it, just to send it to his friends. He could see it now.

He crashed through the row of bushes and made Y/N shriek as she jumped. She hadn’t even been looking in his direction. She sprang up from her crouched position and started running.

While he wasn’t fond of it, he was a good runner. He grinned as he gave chase. He’d have to thank his coach in high school for always wanting to run sprints. He had good form and more importantly, he was faster than she was. She always blamed it on shorter legs, pfft.

Huffing, he had to give it to her, she was quick thinking. As he reached for her, she spun around in a move worthy of a football field, changing directions.

“Gonna get you!” He yelled, planting his feet and darting after her.

“NEVER!” She tossed back over her shoulder. Her laughter floated back over him and made him push a bit harder to catch up.

His longer legs ate up the distance between them, until he finally had her. She dropped to the ground, taking him with her as she yelled out. He knew she wasn’t hurt, she was mad that she lost. His assistant had a competitive streak a mile wide and had grown up a rough and tumble tomboy.

As soon as they stopped rolling his attack commenced. Her squeals and shrieks of mock outrage rang throughout the open space. Her inventive curses made him laugh as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he had her pinned down too well.

“Ahhh!” She cried, jerking her side away from his diligent fingers. “I’m gonna kill you dead, Pedro!”

His laugh was mocking. “Nahhhh you’d miss me too much.”

“NO, I wouldn’t! You’re a jackass!” She squirmed again.

He pulled his mask down as he buried his face against her neck. Scrubbing his stubble back and forth across her skin. One of her ultimate weaknesses. He knew she felt his wide grin against her neck. Her squirming almost jumpy as she squeaked breathlessly. When he discovered it, he didn’t understand how it could tickle and turn her on at the same time. But all was fair in love and war.

It only took a minute for her to give up. “Okay! You win! I give up!” She panted, pushing at his shoulder.

He pulled back to look down at her, flushed around the edges of her mask, her hair tangled and a mess with her chest heaving under his. She was gorgeous and he couldn’t resist hooking her mask with his finger to pull it down and steal a kiss.

He kept it brief, they were out in public. But he couldn’t help himself, her wide smile telling him that she didn’t mind. She reached up and pinched his nose with her fingers, making him scrunch it.

“My turn to find you. Prepare for no mercy.”

She put her hands over her eyes as he scrambled off of her and ran. He knew she meant business. Her counting fading behind him as he searched for a place to hide.


	47. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night for bored dorks.

Y/N stifled a giggle at the grumpy look on Pedro’s face as he tossed his cards down on the table. The low cursing under his breath adorable even in its vulgarity.

“How about a different game?” She asked as she piled the cards together and started shuffling them. The sound of the them filling together rhythmic. She clanked them together as she cut them and shuffled one more time.

“Like what? Go Fish?.” He grumbled as he grabbed another chip and dipped it rather aggressively in the guacamole she had made.

“Pfft. You didn’t lose that badly.” She tried placating him without grinning.

After claiming he was really good at cards, they had decided to play some. A break from their normal tv watching at night.

Yeah….he sucked. She wasn’t going to let him know about his tells. The way that eyebrow arched every time he got a good hand. His lips twisted when his hand wasn’t good.

“If we had been playing with real money, I’d have to start stripping to pay off my debt. Or maybe hooking.” He snarked as he snatched his cards up for where she was dealing them out.

Y/N gave him a wicked grin. “Ohhh baby. You’d be filthy rich.”

He coughed a bit as he inhaled his drink. “Yeah, right.” He pounded his chest as he sputtered.

He gave her two card and she handed him two more from the deck. And she exchanged one of her own. She looked down at her cards and back up at Pedro.

His lips twisted again. God, it was so cute to see a grown man pout over a game of cards. She bit her own lip and her eyes flew back to her own hand as he sighed and looked up.

“We charge an admission fee. All those thirsty fans would pay it in a heartbeat” she teased as she moved her cards around. “VIP access for the full monty.”

He just grunted at her as he flung two more cards down to be exchanged. Her shoulder shook in silent glee as she handed him two more cards and his frown deepened.

“I think you’re fucking cheating.” He muttered, not entirely serious, but not entirely joking either.

“Oh yeah…I stacked the deck on the hands that you lost when you dealt too, hmmmm?” Y/N snorted when he flipped her off.

“I swear to fuck I’ve never lost so many hands of cards in my life. This is bullshit.” He eyed the cabinet that held the liquor. “Maybe it’s because I’m not plastered.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Maybe you always sucked at cards but you thought you were good because you were plastered.”

She just grinned and batted her eyelashes at him when he flipped her off again. His eye roll was accompanied by a long suffering sigh.

He got up from the table and shoved his cards in his pocket, apparently not trusting her to not look at them. Walking by her, he reached for her empty glass and shifted it over to the crook of his elbow so he could squeeze her shoulder affectionately. Not asking if she wanted another drink, just refilling her glass for her.

Even with his sour mood at loosing, they were having fun. Crude jokes and teasing had been sprinkled throughout the night. Shit talking had commenced and they had each laughed at the others bad attempt at it. It had been fun. Especially since she was kicking his ass.

Coming back and handing it to her, he pulled back when she reached out for the cup. Leaning down and demanding a kiss as payment. Huffing at her when she had scrunched her nose at him, like it was a chore to press her lips against his. He knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

“Okay, enough stalling pretty boy, show me the goods.” She demanded as she laid her cards down on the table. Full House, Aces high.

“Motherfucker!” Pedro slapped down his pair of Jacks with other random shit cards mixed in. He glared at the cards like they were at fault.

Y/N clutched her stomach laughing at the annoyed expression on his face as he swiped the cards together and started slamming them together aggressively to shuffle.

“Soooooo…about stripping to repay your debt……”

His swearing in Spanish just made her laugh harder.


	48. Birdwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base on the interview Pedro gave since being in Quarantine.

“Y/N! You gotta come see this!” Pedro waves his hands dramatically from his perch at the window.

Y/N frowned she shook her head. “I’m working. Unlike someone.” She trails off to mutter the last bit under her breath.

He pouted for a second before turning back to watch. He shook his head and made a disappointed sound. “Marty’s being a dick again.”

“Who?” Y/N’s head shot up as she gave him a confused look.

He pointed out the window. “The raven with the white spot on his left wing. Marty McFly.”

Her groan was loud as she thumped her head down on her arms. “Jesus Christ, really? You named the damn bird Marty McFly?” Her voice was muffled as she spoke with her head down.

She missed the cheesy grin he showered her with before turning back to the window. “Ohhhhh looks like Romeo isn’t taking his shit today. He’s fighting back.”

“His buddy?” She asked, peeking up to cock an eyebrow at him.

He huffs. “No, Romeo is the blue bird that is constantly being harassed by the raven. I swear they’ve formed a gang.”

Y/N laughs as the indignation in his voice. The audacity of them. “Did they steal his Juliet?” She teases.

He turned back to her and waves her to the window again. “Come here and you’d know. No, Juliet doesn’t put up with their shit. She hauls ass when they show up.”

She gets up, and he sees the amused expression on her face as she humors him. He makes her stand in front of him, letting him hover around her shoulder as he points out the different birds he’d observed over the past few weeks.

“When have you been noticing all this?” She asked, fascinated at his new obsession.

“Mostly when I’m taking Edgar out for a walk. Or when they catch my attention when I’m reading” He grinned.

“You think they talk shit about the humans?” He asked, smirking as he watched the birds chattering animatedly to one another.

“Oh yeah. Wouldn’t you, if you were a bird?” Her laugh was a bit evil as she changed the pitch of her voice. “Did you see Mrs. Carlisle’s hair? Quarantine has not been kind to her roots.”

He barked out a laugh at her gossipy tone. “They would be mean like. Commenting on how many wine bottles there are in the trash.”

She tilted her head and looked up at the bottom of his jaw. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

He nodded enthusiastically. Starting spouting some random facts that he’d researched about the birds and some of the things he’d watched them do. Like pick at Mrs. Johnson’s cat. They’d apparently spend an hour tormenting the tabby as she frantically tried to catch one of them.

Y/N smiled as she listened to him. The pure joy in his voice as he rambled on. It might have been born out of boredom, but he was having fun with it and doing one of his favorite things. Learning something new.

“Why don’t we get a bird feeder?” She asked, looking out at the birds as something spooked them and they squawked and flew off.

“Huh…you think we should?” He asked, thinking it over.

“Yeah, babe. If you enjoy it, we should get a feeder and put it on the patio .” She was already thinking of the styles that would look nice. Looks like she was ordering something online again.

“Besides….we need to train them to eat out of your hand.” She grinned as she baited him.

“Why?”

“Well, aren’t you basically a Disney Princess now?” She cackled as he squeezed her.

“Oh fuck off. If anything, I’m a prince.”


	49. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro's glorious hair.

He rocks the messy look, loves it most times. But when his hair gets too unmanageable, it drives him insane.

Mainly when he can’t stuff it under the hats easily enough. Or when it’s long enough to curl into his ear and tickle him. Nothing worse that your hair jerking you awake in the middle of the night because you think somethings crawling on you.

“Shit.” He muttered as he looked at the reply on his phone. “Well, there goes that idea. They are just going to have to get a shaggy sheepdog.”

He was doing a round table reading online for Community. He had hoped to have the mop on his head trimmed up a bit. His hair hadn’t been cut in almost two and a half months.

“What’s up?” She didn’t even look up from what she was doing. But since she was making something that smelled absolutely incredible, he didn’t want her to.

“I was going to see if I could get my haircut, but they are in full quarantine mode. Locked down.” Pedro shook his head. “I hope they are alright. Might drops some supplies at their door.”

She knew who he was talking about. His favorite stylist. She had gone with several times and enjoyed watching their easy banter as he was “made prettier.”

“I’ll shoot her a text and see what they need.” Y/N picked up her phone and started typing. Pedro could practically see the gears in her head turning.

“Gatorade, I get the stuff to make Sinagang. Some junk food. Lots of citrus.” She was taking to herself. Making a list of things to immediately jump in and help where she could.

She looked up after a few moments to find him smiling at her, just watching from his seat. Still holding his phone with his glasses hanging slightly crooked on his nose.

“What?” She’s giving him a confused look, totally unaware of her charm.

“Nothing. Just….admiring.” His voice was warm. She just shook her head as she looked back down at the stove.

He loved the fact that she wasn’t pretentious. Her caring nature came out automatically without her even understand how great it was. She proved that again when she opened her mouth again.

“I’ll do it. I can cut your hair.” She offered.

His eyes widened in mock horror as his hands flew to the side of his head. “Do I trust you like that?” He teases.

“Pfft. Okay. Don’t trust me, Shaggy.” She snickered at his playful scowl. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

He pulled at a lock of hair, it was as long as his ear lobe. He groaned and his shoulders slumped. “Just….don’t make me look like a fucking dork please.”

“No worse than usual.” She shot back.

Two middle fingers went up in her direction.

****

“Stop!”

Y/N cackled as she sprayed him in the face one more time. He was about to rip that squirt bottle out of her hands and start retaliating.

She had set everything up quickly. So he sat in a chair in his kitchen with a towel around his neck, about to let his assistant hack at his hair.

“You know what you’re doing?” It was only the fifth time he’d asked.

“Relax.” She said confidently as she combed the water through his hair. “Besides you wear a bucket on your head for a living right now.”

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that moment. He settled for a half sob. “Oh God….what have I done?” He asked, not expecting a reply.

She smacked his shoulder playfully before picking up the scissors. It had only made him feel slightly better that she had real shears for hair in all her crap. They weren’t just chopping at his hair with a pair of kids safety scissors or pair that came in the butcher’s block.

It didn’t stop him from holding his hands in a prayer position as she started snipping. His eyes closed instinctively. He didn’t want to see the chunks of hair falling. He was too busy cursing himself for not getting his hair trimmed before all this shit started. Too lazy to run and get it done. Y/N had gone to get a Brazilian wax and her own hair done before her places had shit down. And he had enjoyed the hell out of her efforts.

It seemed like forever before she took the hair dryer and blew out his hair, fingers and comb running through it.

“I’m done, you big baby.” She scratched at the stubble on his jaw playfully. And he responded in kind, leaning into it and panting like a dog.

“Okay….if it’s really bad, just know that I wear a paper bag on my head because of you.” He cracked one eye open to look at the mirror she had dragged out to let him see. Relief made him open both of them with a sigh.

“Huh. Not bad.” He tilted his head from side to side as he assessed. “I can hide this under a hat.”

He laughed at the sour look she threw him as she pretended to break the mirror over his head.

“Now if I could get you to do your hair.” She muttered as she started cleaning up.

He gave her a doubtful, mocking look. “Yeah right, I have it on good authority people like my messy look. That ‘just rolled out of bed’ look is hot.”

“That’s because most times you just rolled out of bed.”

“Truuuuuuuuuueeee”


	50. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a nightmare

Y/N woke with a loud gasp, catching herself from screaming at the last minute. She had shot up in bed, like she had been catapulted off the mattress.

Tears were already streaming down her face. Her body shaking from the nightmare. She couldn’t even remember the details, just the overwhelming fear and terror that had hounded her.

Edgar lifted his head and whined from his spot at the foot of the bed. He wagged his tail and pawed at her foot, offering support.

“Huh?” Pedro jolted and sat up, eyes sleepy as he reached for her gently. “What’s wrong?”

She had to take a moment, breathing heavily before she could get the words out. “Nightmare.”

An arm came around her and he pulled her into the warmth of his chest. His hand ran up and down her back soothingly as he asked. “Wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head, her tears wetting his bare shoulder. “I don’t even remember it.” She whimpered.

Pedro just sighed and pulled her down on top of him, his hands still trailing over her as he tried to smooth her wild emotions.

“Those are the worst.” He murmured in the darkness. “Not understanding why you’re so upset.”

A tremor ran through her body as she tried to remember what it was about. It was hazy but she remembered a sinking sense of dread, horror and over whelming grief. The feelings still so raw, she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Sniffling, she reached up to wipe her tears away, but he had already beat her to it.

He was incredibly gentle about it. Very carefully moving so he didn’t poke her in the darkness. The smooth pad of his thumb swiping under her eye as his palm cupped her face.

There was something incredibly intimate about that moment. Nothing to do with being in the same bed, not a stitch of clothing between them. It was more about support and being someone she could lean on. Another chunk of her heart was lost to this incredible man with that simple gesture. She was safe with him.

Her lips sought his, desperate to convey her innermost thoughts through action. He hummed in surprise but return the kiss, opening his mouth for her at the insistence of her tongue.

He didn’t question it, didn’t pull back and ask if she was okay. Just knew that she needed a distraction. Making her think of something other than the dream, let her be filled with thoughts of him.

She loved him for that. The way that he let her set the pace, make the demands. Anything she asked for was granted. Fingers here, lips there. Harder, slower all given freely just as fast as his sleep-laden brain could process it.

A whimper pushed past her lips as he rolled her over, parting her thighs with his hips as he came between them. Dark eyes watching her as he smoothing undulated his hips and rocked into her. She could think of nothing but the way he felt. Every ridge and vein as it slowly surged forward, splitting open her tight walls.

She was drunk on him. The way his arms flexed as he held himself over her. The soft kisses he continuously showered down on her lips. That slow and steady roll of his hip, acting like they had all the time in the world.

Eventually he lowered himself completely on her. Hands intertwined with hers as he continued fill her. Just as devastating in the slow drag of their bodies as with the harshest pace.

Her hand dug unto his back as she came. Her mouth open in silent shuddered ecstasy as he whispered in her ear. She didn’t even know what he was saying, but it make the experience that much more intense.

The nightmare was banished from her mind, Pedro the only think she could think of. He filled her completely to where nothing else existed but him. The silent groans as he moved, getting closer as she continued to flutter around him.

His breath caught as he came. Her name cut off as he tense, veins in his neck pulsing as he rode out his own orgasm. She couldn’t help but turn her head to press her lips against the vein, feeling the rapid heartbeat.

When he relaxed she held him tight to her, unwilling to let him go for a long moment. But she knew he didn’t mind. Fingers shifted in to her hair as he held her close and massaged the base of her neck.

When she finally let him shift off over her, he pulled her against his side. Still trying to smooth her. She smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes again. She was sure she wouldn’t have another nightmare in his arms.


	51. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video Pedro took of Y/N sleeping comes to her attention.

“Um….what’s this?” Y/N asked as she glances at the screen of his phone.

“Huh?” Pedro looked up from the sandwich he was putting together to see the video she had pulled up. His face tensed and he knew that he looked like a deer in the headlights.

She wasn’t snooping in his phone, he’d handed her the damn thing and told her to look at the photos he had taken. He’d taken some good ones, and had wanted to show her when he’d gotten back from taking Edgar for his walk.

Except he hadn’t deleted the video he’d taken of her that morning while she was sleeping on the couch. And she was watching it.

She didn’t look like she was mad. She was chewing her bottom lip and tilting her head to the side as she watched the video. Curious eyes sought his when the it ended.

“When did you take this?” She asked, her voice even and not judging.

He knew he was looking a bit bashful, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he rocked on his heels. “Uh…it was that first weekend. Remember when we had the ‘slumber party’? That next morning.”

Her tiny little sigh made him look back at her again. He’d looked away when he had admitted to being a semi-creep. Not that he was trying to be, he had really thought it was adorable. But he could see how it could appear to be a bit off.

She wasn’t giving him a weird look. She was grinning at him. Relief flooding his system as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You recorded me snoring?” She asked, playfully crossing her arms. “After a night of pretty moderate drinking?”

“It was cute!” His voice rose a bit as he defended himself. “It was more your sleeping position and that hand in your hair.”

She set the phone done and walked around the counter and slipped her arms around him. He relaxed even further at the feel of her. His own arms going around her as she looked up at him.

“That’s okay…even if you zoomed in on my ass. Besides. I have video of you snoring like a freight train.” She grinned mischievously up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Bullshit. I don’t snore.”

She snickered as he watched her carefully, trying to see if she was lying to him. “You don’t think with that nose you don’t snore.”

She squealed as he pinched her side. “Rude ass. I can’t help this nose.”

He scrunched it up as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his nose, wiggling it around. “Some people like my nose.” He grumped at her.

Sticking her tongue out at him was a mistake, when he quickly nipped at it. She smacked his back playfully, so he released her tongue from his teeth, but not before touching his own tongue to hers.

He groaned at how fast she responded to him. Always eager to accept his kisses and pulled him closer. Sometimes he couldn’t believe they had come so far. His beautiful, distracting assistant was now his beautiful, distracting girlfriend.

Pulling back he looked down at her, bring a hand up to card through her hair affectionately. “You don’t really have a video do you?”

Her laugh was evil. “Oh fuck yes I do.” She imitated him snoring before grinning up at him.

“You asshole.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t take a video of that too” She snarked.

“Weeeeelllll……..”

“PEDRO!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”


	52. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets to see the Community Table Read.

She laughed as she watched the live feed, ignoring the lump sitting next to her on the couch, trying to beg for attention.

“Edgar will give me attention.” Pedro crooned as he scratched the dog’s ears. “Won’t you, boy? Since mommy’s being mean.”

Y/N waved a hand at him as she laughed again. “You are getting attention. Check Twitter, I bet you’re blowing the fuck up.”

She missed his “really?” look that he shot her. Too busy watching the YouTube special.

“Ugh….Why are you so ADORABLE!” She cried as she grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and batted him with it.

“Hey! What did I do?” He snatched the pillow away from her and bopped her upside the head with it.

“That damn finger! You sick fuck. You know that’s just fucking hot as that wink of yours.” She laughed at the faux innocent expression he gave her when she looked away from the tv.  
He laughed when he leaned over for a kiss and she put her hand in his face. “What? I was just being a dork.”

She hadn’t watched him do the recording for Community. She had taken Edgar and gone for a long trip to the park so that the place would be quiet for him. Not wanting there to be any background noises for the laptop to pick up.

When she had asked about it, he had just shrugged and said she would have to wait. Smirking at her pout and shaking his head at her plea.

“Wait a minute, hold on. So…me biting my finger was a turn on huh?” He grinned wickedly.

She looked at him and stuck her index finger in her mouth as gave him an innocent look while smiling. “You tell me.”

His low groan told her he had the same reaction she did to him biting his finger. She grinned as she turned back to the tv.

When it was obvious she was paying more attention to the table read than to him, he stretched out on the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, burrowing his head in her stomach.

His shoulders shook when she started cackling at him cracking up during the read. Silently laughing at her obvious delight. Happy that he was sitting with her and ignoring the singing of his phone as people texted and commented.

“A 45 year old man, cracking up like a 12 year old because of saying sperm.” She patted his head as her voice shook in amusement.

“Shut up.” He muttered, leaning up to playfully bite her side.

Y/N yanked on his hair, enjoying the small groan that left those lips. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, biting on her index finger. It was enough to make her stomach flip and a flash of heat to rush through her.

Pedro grinned as he tugged her lower on the couch, pinning her under him as he crawled up to settle over her. His teeth moved over her finger as his jaw rocked and his tongue flicked the pad of her finger.

“It’s not nitrogen cooled, but I have some hyper-virile sperm you can have.” He wiggled his eyebrows lecherously at her. Laughing and letting his head fall against her neck when she groaned as his cheesy line.

She rolled her hips up. “Oh yeah? Virile you say?”

“Very. Not a canister’s worth but I’m sure it’s a big enough load to satisfy.” He teased, growling out the comment against her neck.

Her hand grabbed his ass as she rocked up again, rubbing against his cock. “You know, we actually haven’t christened the couch.”

He hummed as he nipped at her collar bone. “Guess we need to fix that.”

They made quick work of their clothes. Laughing and teasing as they stripped down. Until they were naked, him pressed against her slick entrance.

Y/N groaned as he filled her. The slow roll of his hips as she pulled him deeper into her with her legs.

“Fuuuuuuck” He groaned as he started moving.

She moved with him, rocking her hips up to meet his thrusts. Her nails scoring down his back as he pushed into her again and again.

Her lips sought his frantically, the steady rhythm making her tremor around him. He was so good at making her cum. The angle and depth of each stroke perfect for eliciting breathless gasps from her.

His fingers buried themself in her hair. His own tongue mapping the inside of her mouth as he kept driving them closer. She urged him on, her walls clenching down on him as her hand flew to the back of his neck.

Her moan of his name into mouth made him push into her harder. That one push made her cum. Arching up in pleasure as her thighs tightened around him. The warmth of her cum rushing around his cock and making him groan at the feeling.

Hands desperately wrapping around her back and pulling her closer as his hips continuously piston into hers. She could feel the way his neck was tensing as he started grunting. Movement stuttering as he pushed deep and stilled.

She closed her eyes at the feeling of him painting her walls with his cum. Rotating her hips up leisurely as he rode out his release. Enjoyed the weight of him as he slumped down against her. His scruff tickling her as angled his head over to press a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

He was sometimes a hot mess, funny and dorky and incredibly exasperating at times. But in moments like these, she was so glad she could say he was her hot mess.

“We’re going to have to get up soon, or that hyper-virile sperm will get all over the couch.” Y/N muttered.

Pedro shook his head and hugged her a bit tighter. “Not if I don’t pull out.” He snuggled into her again and she laughed.


	53. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for those three little words.

Pedro thought of those three little words all the time. They popped up constantly. Had for awhile, but there was no way that he could say them right now. It was too soon.

The first time he’d even thought it, he’d panicked. Y/N wasn’t doing anything that was exceptional. She was on the floor, rolling around with Edgar. Laughing as he tried to playfully bite at her hand. Wearing the energetic dog down and keeping him distracted while Pedro had been on a conference call.

The bad thing was, he hadn’t even taken her to bed yet. Never touched her intimately. Had no clue to what was rolling through that mind of hers. So he had tried to tell himself it was just appreciation for her taking care of Edgar or the fact that he’d already admitted to himself, deep down, that he wanted her. Ignoring the devil on his shoulder that screamed it was a lie.

It wasn’t like he was incapable of saying it. He’d been in love before. It was the fact they were mere weeks into being together. The slightly nauseating doubt that maybe it was because of the isolation that had caused her to respond to him. No, she wasn’t like that. He knew that, he really did. But fuck, if fears weren’t capable of making you think irrationally.

So he kept silent. Biting his tongue when they were about to drip from it. Catching himself right before drifting off to sleep, Y/N either curled up on his chest or firmly cemented against him. The sleepy murmured almost making it way out into the open air as he was at his most honest. He knew what he felt was real.  
It curled in his gut, tossing and turning as it seemed to rob of him the ability to think of anything else. The question if she felt the same needing to be answered. Pedro looked for signs in the way she looked at him, trying to gauge if the way her eyes shimmered was always that way, or if it was something new.

They hadn’t exactly talked about the future. Living in the moment and were isolated in their own perfect little world. The outside unable to penetrate the barrier of what he’d come to think of as their house. Another issue to figure out. Would she stay with him once this was done? Or would she go back to her apartment and he would occasionally get to sleep beside her again? He fucking hated that idea.

Every time the news spoke of an update or the governor held a press conference, he held his breath. Wondering if their relationship was about to change again. He’d told his family, his utter happiness evident when they were talking. She told her mom, he had laughed at the older woman’s enthusiastic reaction. Would she feel weird still working for him? His heart dropped at the idea of her not being his assistant.

The result was evident, even if he hadn’t voiced his concerns. His hold on her a bit tighter. Kisses a bit more desperate, deeper as he tried to tell her without words how he felt.

Sex was something completely different. Primal, and fierce as they took as much as they could from one another. Giving just as much in return.

She looked so good under him. Y/N’s arms were locked around him, her hand pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck as she moved with him. She was even more vocal than normal. Not that he minded one fucking bit. Her breathless comments about how good he felt, how deep she felt him inside her, each one spurring him on.

He could feel her hips rolling, her thighs griping him as she undulated underneath him. Leaning down, he licked at one of her pebbled nipples before drawing it into his mouth and sucking harshly.

“Oh, Pedro!” She cried out, her fingers tugging at his hair, making him growl and drive a little deeper into her.

“Fuck, baby! You make me feel so good.” She moaned as she reached down to grab his ass. Her nails digging in slightly and making him tremble at the sensation.

His hips scooped up, changing the angle and tempo a bit. She always loved when he did that. Her choked cry made him pop her nipple out of his mouth and switch over to the other.

“I love you.”

He froze, halfway embedded in her as he registered the breathless words. His head jerking up so he could meet her eyes.

She looked just as shocked as he knew he must. Eyes wide and filled with horror as they started turning glassy. Redness tinging her face that had nothing to do with exertion and everything to do with the fact that she was about to cry.

Relief crashed through him, physically making him sag into her as he lunged forward. His mouth hot and seeking hers as he groaned, babbling though the frantic kisses he tried to reassure her with.

“Love you too.” He declared, his grin wide. “So fucking much.”

Her look of astonishment made him nod, a small bark of a laugh escaping him as he reached up to smooth her hair back. “Yeah. I know.” He whispered.

Her arms tightened around him and he closed his eyes for a moment before he just had to move again. The pulsing of her walls around his cock was too much for him to not move his hips.

Every thrust felt different, more as they kept their eyes on one another. The tempo was slower, but each thrust was deeper, more explosive as he rocked into her. He watched the minuscule changes in her face. The clenching of her jaw as she shivered, the glittering of her eyes as she clamped down on him.

The absolute look of love in her eyes as her fingers released his hair to cup his jaw, her thumb rubbing right below his ear. His body responded to her touch like magic. The tingling at the base of his spine as his toes curled up. The way that his balls drew up as he got close to cumming.

He thrust was hard, deep and pushed up perfectly against her cervix as he shouted out his pleasure. Feeling Y/N shattering underneath him, her body locking down around him, sucking him in deeper as his cock pulsed. Painting her insides white with spurts of his hot cum as he moaned out, slamming his lips against hers again.

He drank in her gasps, reveling in them as her cum flooded over him, rushing out and drenching his stomach with the thin fluid. The sensation drawing out his own pleasure as he shallowly continued to rock into her.

He feels her go boneless under him. Her sigh of utter pleasure and satisfaction making him preen a bit as she lazily returned his kisses. Soft and lovely as she stroked his face and back idly.

“I love you, Pedro.” She whispered against his mouth, her eyes boring into his. Shining with honesty.

He closes his eyes for a moment, smiling against her lips, before opening them again so his chocolate orbs could watch her as he returned those three words.

“I love you, Y/N.”


	54. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative plans are made for some fun after Quarantine is lifted.

Pedro looked at her like she spouted another head from her shoulders. “Are you insane? Hell no.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head up at him. “Scared?”

“Of you? Hell yes!” That made Y/N laugh even harder. “I remember the last damn time we went.”

Pedro frowned at her, remembering his utter shock at learning that side of Y/N.  
***

He had noticed that the weapons master, Ted Weathers, that Antoine had brought in to train the actors for their roles was a little too friendly with his assistant. They were constantly putting their heads together and laughing, animated stories being told on the sidelines.

His first day, right after introductions it seemed that Ted had honed in on the pretty woman, handing her different guns and standing much closer than necessary to point out different features.

What had shocked the shit out of him was when she had tossed the former Marine a grin, and proceeded to strip the gun down to mere pieces in seconds. Pedro’s eyes were as wide as Ted’s.

Her saucy smirk as she shrugged had been beautiful. “My dad was an instructor in the Marine Corps. You don’t think he taught his little girl every trick he knew?”

When Pedro looked at the Ted’s face after she had winked and walked away to grab the script changes for him, he was watching the face of a man who believed he’d found his soulmate. It hadn’t settled to well with him for some reason.

After that, he was constantly around. Normally found right beside his damn assistant while “monitoring” their handling of the weapons. Funny how he needed to be monitored handling a prop knife.

Then he’d suggested they go paint balling. Calling it a “tactical maneuvers” exercise. More like an exercise in putting the moves on Y/N. But Pedro has gritted his teeth and agreed.

He hadn’t listened to Y/N as she babbled on the way to the facility. He’d been gripping the steering wheel too tight and trying to figure out why all this bothered him so badly. It hadn’t in Columbia.

Granted, she’d been too busy trying to improve her Spanish and they had all been busy with the lack of industry around them, but he’d always enjoyed when she had joined them in whatever they were doing. Right now, he just wanted her to be busy somewhere else. Far away from the man who was very interested in Y/N.

When they got to the paint ball arena, it was like another world. Bright splashes of paint splattered over a mock setup of buildings and structures. His assistant practically vibrating with excitement beside him.

It should have told him something in the ease with which she strapped on the gear, loaded the paint balls into rifle. But he was distracted by the fact that Ted had split them up, putting Y/N with him and Pedro on the opposing team. His own group the actors who were playing his team in the movie and a few of the crew members that had joined them.

He’d had his ass handed to him. Quite literally. She’d shot him in the ass with a paintball! That had stung like a motherfucker while she had just laughed at his cursing. 

He’d watched in a combination of awe and terror as she tore through the paint ball course like she was a solider engaging the enemy. Ted watching her like a hungry man eyeing a steak being put down in front of him.

At the end of the night, plenty of people were splattered with the paint color she had chosen. No one was spared, not even Tom after they had changed it up to Last Man Standing. Jonathan had ended up taking her out and winning, but she had worn a dazzling grin as she congratulated him.

When he had drifted over to complain about how many times she had shot him she had just laughed.

“How the fuck?”

Y/N looked at him with impish delight. “I was on a paintball team in high school. We went every weekend.”

“Jesus Christ…are you ever not going to surprise me?”

“Probably not.”

***

“Please? What if I promise I’ll be on your team and protect you.”

Pedro scowled at her teasing even as he acknowledged that he would be the one that needed protection.

“Fine…fuck. When are we planning on going?” He sighed as he gave in.

Y/N pumped her fist into the air as she leapt up and made him catch her. She gave him a happy kiss.

“YES! As soon as the course opens, we are going to whip Oscar and John’s asses! They are going down!” She crowed.

He shook his head as he felt vaguely sorry for his friends. “You are a dangerous woman.”


	55. Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Marathon with Pedro and his dork.

She had gone overboard. There was more food sitting out then they could eat in a week. All Star Wars themed.

Pedro shook his head in defeat as he took the keys out of the door, leaning down to unclip the leash from Edgar’s collar and hung both on the hooks by the door. The dog scampered off towards the table, smelling everything his nose could reach as he searched for anything that she might have dropped on the ground for him.

“Y/N?” He called out. The keys to the apartment were dumped into the entry way bowl, and he toed his sneaker and socks off to walk around the house barefoot.

“Hey!” Y/N came bounding out of the kitchen with a jug of an slightly neon blue drink. “You ready?”  
He laughed as he shook his head. His dork, Jesus Christ, she was dressed like a Jedi. He was kind of surprised she didn’t dress up like Rey, but no, she was in the more traditional robes of of the Jedi. She had even put a long braid in her hair, although the rest was put up in a bun.

“What in the hell is that?” He asked, nodding to the jug.

Y/N turned around from setting it down on the table with a mischievous grin. “Jawa Juice.”

He had to do it. He just had to. It was a struggle to keep the serious expression on his face, making it a touch more severe as he stared at her. He lowered his brow to glower after her.

“PFFT!!! Ahhahahahaha!” Y/N cackles as she doubles over, holding her stomach as she dissolves into giggles.

He had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing with her, but he just had to know what was going to come out of her mouth. It was bound to be fucking hilarious.

“Oh! Oh God!” She looks up and him and starts laughing again.

When she finally caught her breath, not without snorting once. (He noted that and he wasn’t going to let her live that shit down.) She grinned at him and gets a mockingly stern look on her face. “Stares in Mandalorian.”

He couldn’t help it, he had to laugh now. They leaned into one another and laughed like idiots for a minute. “If it means less Jawas touching my ship, pour me a cup.” He grows, making her giggle as she grabs a cup.

He takes a sip and chokes. “Holy shit, what is it really?” He pounds his chest as it burns like hellfire down into his stomach.

“Blue Hawaiian Punch and tequila and maybe a touch of Evrclear.” His eyes go wide at her answer.

“So we are watching Star Wars shitfaced?” He asked before taking another sip.

She just shrugged and motioned for him to sit down as she turned on the tv and cued up Episode I.

“Okay…so if I complain, I’m sorry.” Y/N rolled her eyes as she grimaced at the tv.

Pedro raised an eyebrow as she handed him a plate full of Star Wars themed junk food. “You don’t like the prequels?” He grinned. “And here I thought you were a true Star Wars fan.”

She whirled around and snarled at him playfully. “Fuck off! I spend my senior skip day in high school at the movies watching Episode II and I wished I was in class half the time!”

That made Pedro pretend to cry. “Don’t say shit like that. Jesus Christ, I’m old.”

She gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

“Babe…think of how old I was in 2002. And you are talking about high school.” He huffed out.

Y/N slapped her hand over her eyes and dragged it down her face. “Oops. Anyway, Star Wars?”

She walked past him and sat down on the couch, a drink and a plate in hand. Leaning over, she gave him a big kiss and shamelessly groped him. “Not that much older and fuck if you aren’t hot.” She breathed, nipping at his lip before grinning.

He appreciated that. It wasn’t often their age gap came up. They normally never even remembered until something profound like that was mentioned. She grew up on the same music and movies he did, thanks to her having awesome ass parents.

Her head snapped towards the tv as the iconic intro for Star Wars started blaring from the tv. Pedro pulled the throw off the back of the couch and toss it over both of them as she curled into his side and balanced her plate on his knee.

“So which ones are we watching?” He asked, smirking as he took a bite of a Baby Yoda cookie.

“All of them. And The Mandalorian.”

He groaned and threw his head back grumpily against the couch.

“You could have let me change into something more comfortable. We’re gonna be watching these for days.” He complained.

“Shhhhh. Shut up and watch!”


	56. Admiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N going over everything she loves about Pedro.

Sometimes she just couldn’t help but gawk at him like a vapid fan. Y/N watched as he was quietly reading, his brow furrowed in concentration as Pedro read through another page of the script.

Delivered this morning from his agent, he was absorbed in it. Those glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, making him look scholarly as his eyes moved across the pages.

God, he was handsome. There just wasn’t one thing that made him stand out. It was more the unique way his features were put together that created such an appealing package.  
His jawline was a bit sharp, but she had to admit, a bit more weight looked better on his face. Softening the chiseled edges. That dimple that showed up when he smiled or laughed was killer. Way too cute and added to the boyish charm he exuded.

As much as it was over described, she loved that aquiline nose of his. Made even more appealing by the tiny scar he now sported on the bridge. She remembered his much he hated his glasses when they rubbed on the stitches.

Y/N absolutely adored his eyes. Warm and hazy or hard and cold, depending on what the moment called for. The man could act through his eyes alone. Especially when combined with the crows feet that adorned them.

And those unruly eyebrows. Expressive and totally outrageous sometimes as he maneuvered them around. He could look really angry or like a total dork with a single movement of his brow.

But her favorite thing was his hair. She loves the messy layers and the perpetual bed head he sported. He was being 100% honest when he said he didn’t know how to do his hair.

It wasn’t just brown. There were various shades of brown that were mixed together. Chestnut, caramel, pecan, tawny, coffee, mocha, and cinnamon strands; all catching the light differently as her hands ran through it. It was so soft and fine, even though he had a full head of hair, it was much thinner than her own.

She bit her lip as she imagined her fingers in his hair. He didn’t mind it, loved when she played with his hair. But groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure when she pulled it.

Her stomach flipped as she thought about that. Lust swirling in her as she remembered the night before. They had been teasing each other all day, but when it came time for them to finally act on it, she was the one in charge.

Sitting him down in a chair and riding him. Her hips gyrating furiously as he squeezed her ass in his hands. Pulling her harder onto his cock as she rocked onto him. His mouth latched onto her skin, licking and sucking his way down to her breasts, her moans encouraging more.

She tugged hard when he engulfed her nipple into hot confines of his mouth. His tongue laving her nipple, marking the peak ache even more as he pulled on it.

His hair twisted in her hands as she arched up. Gasping his name out as the fire burned in her belly. The need curling tighter inside her. Each time she sank down on him fueled that growing tension. His own stunted thrusts up making him hit that much deeper inside her. Bumping the tip of him against her back wall deliciously.

It was so soft, between her fingers. His own groans and growls fed by the tightening of her fingers around his strands or the gentle yank she gave it. His hands turned desperate, groping her ass harshly as his mouth sucked at her harder.

When she jerked into his body and her hips stuttered, her head flew back in abandon. His name ripped through the air, sobbed out as she shattered in overwhelming ecstasy.

He didn’t stop moving, his teeth biting a bit harder at her nipple as he drove up into her to push her through her orgasm as he rushed headlong into his.

He pulled her down hard onto him as he filled her. Panting out her name against her breast as he painted her walls with his release. Burrowing against her sweaty skin as he sighed in completion.

Y/N slowly released his hair, petting it down and lovingly carding her fingers through the strands. When he turned to look up at her with that hazy post-coital grin, she gave him the same look as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N.”

She jerked upright as her focus flew back to find him watching her, script still in hand. “Huh?”

He peered at her over the rim of his glasses. “I called you four or five times. What had you so deep in thought?” His expression was curious as he watched her. 

She looked away with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Just admiring.”


	57. Meeting Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro remembers meeting Y/N's dad for the first time....Fucking Matt Damon....

“Hey dad!” Y/N smiled as she spoke into the phone. “Yeah I’m good, how are you guys doing?”

Pedro gave a wry grin as he finished cleaning out the dishwasher while she rambled on the phone. It was good to see her happy to talk to him, the past few conversations had been tearful and melancholy as they talked about her grandfather. He’d hated seeing her so upset.

“Yeah, Pedro’s good too. He’s just cleaning up right now before we get back to work.” She listened for a moment before laughing. “Yeah, he still remembers. But I’ll make sure to tell him again.”

He cocked his head in consideration. Knowing her dad, it could one hundred different things. All bound to be directly aimed at him.

He liked her dad. The older man had a good sense of humor, thank the Lord. Otherwise he might not have survived their introduction.  
****

“Are you sure it’s alright if my dad comes out here for a week?” Y/N passed him the bottle of water she had given him as he sat off to the side, watching as the director talked to the production assistant.

“For the last time, yes. It’s fine!” Pedro rolled just eyes at her playfully. She was too worried about things. “You can show him around and we’ll make sure that you get some time away from the set with him.”

Matt butted it, swiping the other water from her hand with a grin. “Boyfriend visiting?” He teased. “Pedro, you shouldn’t allow that. She’ll be holed up in her hotel room with him.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at the other actor. He liked to tease, she knew that. “No. My dad is coming. And for some reason, he’s interested in meeting you. Don’t have a clue why.”

Pedro snickered as Matt rubbed the space over his heart. It was good that she didn’t get her feelings hurt by the other man. He had realized he was trouble within a few short days of being around him, and if she hadn’t rolled with the banter, it would have been a miserable time on location. Even with all the translators available, they were closer than normal, sticking close by and hanging out without the need for interpretation all the time.

“Ouch. You hurt my feelings.” The grin on Matt’s face said otherwise as he cock his head back towards the set. “Hey man, we’re wanted for our close up where you yell like a girl.”

Pedro huffed and flipped him off, setting down the water and climbing to his feet. It was time to get back to work.

****

Y/N was giddy. She had been in high spirits when she’d left for the airport to pick up her dad. Pedro was curious to see what kind of man had raised her.

He loved to travel, giving that innate sense of adventure to his oldest child. A former Marine, he’d been to multiple countries while in service and couldn’t resist visiting his daughter in China.

He wasn’t nervous about meeting the man. It wasn’t like he was involved with her. She was his assistant and his friend. But he did want the man to not hate him. He did drag his daughter all over the world for his work. So it would be nice if he got along with him and knew that he could trust Pedro.

God, what had he done to deserve what Matt did to him? Known for his pranks, he should have expected something. But never in a million years did he think it would be that bad.

Her dad had been awesome. Come up and shaking both of their hands, complimenting them on their performances. Apparently he had watched the first season of Narcos. And of course for Matt, he talked about The Talented Mr. Ripley.

Matt’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it. “Hey Y/N, Luciana just asked if you could help her really quickly in my trailer.” He asked, looking over at her dad. “Pedro and I can keep your dad entertained. Right?”

Pedro has nodded, easily agreeing and falling for his trap. “Sure. Go take care of what you need to, we can all talk about you.”

He grinned when Y/N shot him a nasty look before turning to confirm it was okay with her dad. He’d nodded and told her to go, so she started heading towards the trailers that had been set up outside the elaborate faux wall.

It was good talking to her dad. Pedro could definitely see some of him in his assistant. They were both smart as hell with a direct manner and apparently she got her sarcastic humor in double doses from both her partners.

Matt was with them, adding to the conversation, even as he grinned down at his phone. He had looked over just as Pedro’s phone started ringing.

He felt his eyes widen dramatically as he heard music start playing from his pocket. Oh shit! That was him!

“Hey! You’re a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I’m on top of it. When I dream, I’m doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on….”

He looked up in slight horror as he fumbled for his phone. That wasn’t his fucking ringtone! What the hell?

He almost dropped the damn thing when he finally got it out of his fucking pocket. Y/N’s name was plastered on the front of the screen along with a…..picture of her in a bikini? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?

He started stammering. “Fu-ck….shittt…piece of shit, shut up!”

His face was burning and he knew that her father was glowering at him. Yep, an intense stare was definitely boring through him. He felt like a teenager that had been caught in a girl’s bedroom.

“No wonder you sing my daughter’s praises.” Amazing how that friendly voice had suddenly turned wooden.

He knew he was looking like a fish flopped up on shore, his jaw working overtime as he tried to come up with some explanation for what the hell had just happened.

Matt was laughing his ass off. The bastard. Doubled over practically crying as he watched. “Oh God! It was even better than I imagined!”

That got his attention. And her dad’s.

“Huh?”

Relief, anger and the tiniest bit of humor washed over him as his supposed “friend” explained.

“Don’t blame him, Mr. Y/L/N. I was playing a prank. I stole his phone and put the picture on there. And the ringtone. It was actually me calling him.” The other man still had a grin that he wanted to smack off his face as he slapped Pedro on the back. “Payback for that hot sauce.”

Y/N’s dad was silent for a second before he died laughing. Enjoying the now confirmed prank that he just witnessed and reliving the look of mortification that had been on his face. When he was done, he looked at Pedro seriously. “You know what that means right?”

He looked at his assistant’s father with a bewildered look.

The older man grinned wickedly. “You’ve got to do something ten times worse.”

He finally felt relaxed enough to take a breath. Muttered curses under his breath as he went into his phone and changed the contact information to DICKHEAD and changed the ringtone and picture.

Y/N came walking up a few moments later, Pedro and her dad were talking about revenge ideas. Matt was looking less and less amused when her dad started mentioning pranks he had played in the military. He had just grinned at the actor as Pedro quirked his brow interestedly at a prank involving a pair of hair clippers, hot wax and neon pink hair dye.

“Hey, everything go alright? Matt, Luciana said that your sleeping outside if you actually went through with it?” She shot him a confused look. “What does that mean?”

Her dad laughed. “He played a GREAT prank on your boss.” He nudged Pedro jokingly. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t kill you unless you hurt her. That goes for anyone in her life.”

“Dad! Dear God, don’t be a weirdo!”

Pedro just chuckled half heartedly. Yeah, why did he decide to do a movie with Matt Damon again?

****

“Okay. Love you too. Bye.” Y/N hung up the phone and turned to the man leaning against the counter. “Dad says hi.”

“Hmm. What else?” Pedro asked as he handed her the juice he had poured for her.

Y/N grinned before taking a sip of the juice. “Oh, you know. You hurt me and he’ll kill you. Regular dad shit.”

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, yeah and bury my ass in a shallow grave. I know.”

“Oh! He also wanted me to tell you there is website where you can order a exploding box of glitter dicks to someone.” Y/N snickered as she thought about it.

He laughed as he shook his head. He wondered if Matt was at home during quarantine. Might have to place an order.


	58. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back to when Pedro needed stitches on set.

This moments were the ones she loved the most. Pedro has his head in her lap, bare feet hanging off the edge of the sofa. Eyes closed and breathing steady as he slept. Her fingers still toyed with his hair.

Edgar was curled up on his stomach. Had been for hours. Prompting Pedro to just roll his eyes at her and give a cheeky grin. “I can’t move and disturb him. It’d be rude.”

When really he was just enjoying using her thighs as a pillow. His hand was behind her back, fingers curled around her. She had thought about pulling his underarm hair, but that was just too mean.

His eyes moved beneath his lids as he breathed out gently. She smiled at the way his lips moved. Mouth breather, even if he didn’t admit it. Not that she cared, she was too.

Her eyes trailed over the scar that now on the bridge of his nose. She had kissed it several times since they’d started their relationship. Claiming she was just making up for not being able to kiss it better then. Laughing at his slightly sour look.

“Don’t fuckin’ remind me.” He grumped, but still accepted the peck on his nose.  
****

“Wow! You look great!” Y/N opened the trailer door to see Pedro sitting in the chair, his head tilted as he examined the various “wounds” on his face.

Gina grinned as she slipped from her chair. “It gonna be a good scene.” She said as she edged by Y/N to head to her trailer. “I’ll see you guys on set.”

It was the day. The one they had been anticipating. The big “face” reveal for The Mandalorian. Y/N had just gotten the newest pages, delivering the sides he needed for the scene.

“Yeah Alexei did a good job. Only time they’ve had to slap makeup on me and it’s all bloody.” Pedro grinned as he looked at the make up artist.

Y/N took a bite of the apple she had brought with her. “Yeah Alexei, good work. You make him look better.”

She shot him a grin when he’d flipped her off, making the makeup artist laugh as he shook his head, turning back to clean his brushes. “Get out of here and go do your dramatic reveal, Mando.” He quipped.

She snickered when Pedro shot back dramatically “This is the way.”

She had walked out before him, not realizing he was looking down at the paper and didn’t see the plywood that awkwardly in the straight path forward.

She had turned back just in time to see him run into the board. “Fuck!”

Papers scattered to the ground as he doubled over and grabbed his face. Y/N running over to him quickly.

“Let me see! Let me see!” She pulled his hand away to see blood pouring out of a cut on his nose. “Shit!”

“Alexei! Bring me a towel!” She yelled towards to trailer.

The man bound out of the trailer and tossed Y/N a towel, going to grab Jon at her insistence. She pressed the towel against the cut to try and stop the bleeding.

“Motherfucker! That hurts!” He spat out, wincing in pain.

“Shush, you’re okay.” She chided.

“I ran into a fucking board!” Pedro exclaimed, giving out a bark of a laugh. She knew it was painful.

Jon hustled over and announced they needed to take him to the hospital. Pedro groaned after that, a mixture of embarrassment and resignation.

The hospital had been an affair. They had removed his “armor” leaving him in just the undersuit before the driver had brought all three of them to the nearest emergency room. The makeup that was existing and his actual blood made him look like he’d been in a horrific accident.

The upside to them initially panicking was that they didn’t have to sit in the waiting room. Y/N was still filling out the admission forms when the doctor had come into examine Pedro’s nose.

He hadn’t been a happy camper when he learned he needed stitches. 7 of them. But no one liked getting a needle poked into their face, unless they were doing Botox and he didn’t do that shit.

When they were done, he’d insisted that he was fine to go back to set and continue. They needed to get through the rehearsal and start shooting the scene. She had thought he was a trooper for wanting to get back at it.

She knew that she probably watched him a bit closer than she normally would have. Couldn’t help it. After they were wrapped for the day, she had gone over to his apartment and made sure he wasn’t going to eat take out or some other shit. Pulling out one of the casseroles she had made from the freezer and popping it into the oven while she picked up the extra strength Tylenol he had been prescribed.

When he had finally kicked her out for the night, she had laughed at the sight of him laying on the couch, this couch with a bag of peas on his nose. Knowing that she would probably find him asleep in the same position but with the peas on the floor when she came the next morning.

****

She smiled as those eyes opened, catching her staring at him. His own eyes lighting up as a smile formed on his own lips.

“You’re being a creep.” He teased, his hand squeezing her to let her know he wasn’t serious.

“Just admiring now well the scar is healing.” Her finger ran over the discolored area lightly. Huffing slightly when he crossed his eyes looking at her finger.

“That fuckin’ board, man.” He pouted, making her laugh at his tone.

“That fuckin’ board.” She agreed before leaning down for a kiss.


	59. Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fans unearth guest spots of Pedro on NYPD Blue.

Y/N snickered as she looked at her phone. Her eyes danced in amusement. “Oh this is great.” She clicked the buttons to take a screen shot.

Pedro looked up from his computer. “How is it that I’m working and you’re….doing whatever it is that you’re doing?”

Y/N covered her mouth and glanced over at him. “I’m doing by job as your assistant.”

“Oh yeah? Normally you don’t laugh that much.” He teased as he reached for her phone. “What’s up?”

She snatched her phone out of his reach. “Your fans are unearthing some of your earlier work.”  
He froze, arm outstretched as his eyes narrowed. “And?”

She turned the phone to show him a still taken from his episode of NYPD Blue. Pedro groaned and dropped his head. “Oh God, it had to be that one.”

She cooed at the screen. “Look at that baby face. Acting all big and tough.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed at her. “Shut up. That job was a big deal. It paid bills.”

“There’s an active list of all the shows that you’ve been on. With links to the episodes.” Humming, she clicked on it. “Oh yeah I’m watching these again.”

Pedro tried to grab the phone again, making her squeal as she stretched out over the couch to keep it away. He growled in annoyance as he couldn’t reach it without dumping his laptop.

Settling back, he stuck his tongue out at her childishly. A small pout on his lips.

She looked back at the picture. “I like the goth look. Did you pierce your ears for it?” She asked.

“Fuck no.” He tugged at an ear lob.

She cocked her head and grinned at him, her tongue between her teeth. “Long black leather trench coat. The earrings, the crusty gelled hair. That’s prime goth look. Just needed heavy black eyeliner.”

“Why?” He moaned. “It’s been off the air for 15 years and that episode was almost 20.”

Y/N tutted and shook her head. “You poor innocent soul.”

He gave her a look, pursing his lips and squinting at her.

“You really don’t pay attention to how much people are thirsting for content for you. It’s cute.” She patted his leg as she grinned at him.

“You’re full of shit.”

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Y/N watched him as he turned back to his emails and started going through them again.

A wicked thought went through her mind and she opened on of her shopping apps. Scrolling through some of the articles, she picked out some items to order.

She would convince him to dress a bit goth and post it on his Instagram. His fans would flip their lids. It was going to be great.


	60. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a friend's pool.

There were some definite perks to having some of Pedro’s friends out of town during this pandemic. Especially close friends. Friends with pools.

The pools at both of their complexes had been closed for health reasons, knowing that the kids would crowd it if given the chance. The bad things was, Y/N LOVED swimming. Once the temperature was perfect, she normally swam laps every morning unless there was an early casting call for Pedro.

When they were on location, if she wasn’t answering her phone, he knew he just needed to take the elevator down to the pool at whatever hotel they were at. He had jokingly called her a mermaid a few times, between her love of baths and the water.

So when he was asked to go check on the house and if they would please throw away the spoiled food in the fridge, Pedro had asked if they could use the pool. Wanting to surprise her.

He snuck her swimsuit into the car along with his own swimming trunks. Dragging her out of the apartment as he complained about having to do this favor.  
Y/N was such a trooper. She immediately go to work, cleaning out the refrigerator. Pedro grimaced and put his mask over his face as she dumped the milk down the drain. That was fucking horrible.

It wasn’t their fault. They had the pandemic to blame for the food spoiling. Having to hunker down where they were and avoid flying back to L.A.

When they were done, he went out to the car and grabbed their suits. Tossing hers to her with grin as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Uh? What are you doing?” She asked, still watching as he started stripping in the kitchen, totally uncaring.

“Getting in the pool. You joinin’ me?” He grinned and wiggles his eyebrows as he saw her eyes flash with heat when he stood there nude.

She bit her lip and glanced around the house. “Are you sure this is okay?”

He just laughed and shook his head at her. “Put the bathing suit on or I’m going to push you in the pool with your clothes on.”

Could he have resisted being handsy while she changed? Sure. Was he going to? Hell no. There were too many opportunities to run his hands across her bare skin and grab a handful. And she liked it, so it made it even easier to do.

They finally made it out to the pool and he cackled when she took a running leap and dive bombed into the pool. Her wide and happy smile when she broke the surface was beautiful. He needed to buy a house with a private pool.

Shaking away that thought, he joined her. His own love for the water making him sigh as the cool liquid engulfed him. He watched as she moved through the water. She swam like a fish, cutting through the water easily.

Pedro splashed her as she went by and she kicked harder. Spraying him with a well aimed wall of water. On her next pass he snagged her around the waist and dragged her under for a moment.

Her shriek of outrage was accompanied by his laughter as she playfully shoved at him. He lifted her up sign a evil grin.

“Doesn’t hurt my back in the water.” He teased and she played along, mock outrage on her face.

“Are you calling me fat?” She tried to push him underwater, but his feet were planted on the bottom of the pool.

He had to spit out the water that had gotten in his mouth before answering. “It was a pretty big splash!”

“Ugh! You asshole!” He knew she wasn’t mad, her tone was just as light as his. Whipping her hair into his face she turned and started swimming away from him.

“Where are you going?” He demanded as he pulled her back against him.

His hand locked around her waist as he buried his face against her wet neck. Placing a tiny kiss on her skin.

She sighed and turned, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he held her up in the water. Only giving him pecks on the lips, Y/N’s eyes closed before she let go of him, leaning back to float on the water with her legs still around him.

He held her back up, keeping her a bit higher in the water and watching as her arms spread wide as the bright sun sparkled around her. Truly gorgeous to him.

He could have stayed like that for hours, watching her lay on top of the water, the ripples lapping against her skin.

“Thank you.” It was whispered, with her eyes still closed as a smile played on her lips.

He was the lucky one. Swimming with Y/N in a private pool away from any prying eyes was incredible. He was going to have to consider buying a house with a pool.


	61. Short Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro makes fun of Y/N's height.

There were times that Pedro was an asshole. He knew it and would totally admit to it. But there was just something hilarious about her reaction.

“Pascal!!! Damnit!” Y/N’s angry yell carried into the bedroom where he was putting up his clothes. He covered his mouth to keep her from hearing his laughter as glanced at the door.

He heard muttered curses as his shoulders continued to shake. When he finally felt like he could respond without laughing he called out. “What’s wrong? You need something?”

“Fuck off!”

He broke down again as Edgar cocked his head at him curiously. He just couldn’t help himself sometimes.  
Y/N was shorter than him. At 5’11”, he stood 7” taller than her 5’4” frame. After watching her climb the counter to get to something he had shoved in the back of a cabinet, all hell had broken loose.

He started purposely putting things she used regularly out of reach. Still visible, but enough that she was going to have to climb or swallow her pride and drag out the step stool he’d ordered for her.

It had been soooo worth the dirty looks the day that damn stool arrived. She had put it in a closet and refused to use it. Claiming that it would be a cold day in hell before she every got it out of that closet.

He walked out and into the kitchen just in time to see her jump and try to grab the bag of chips that he’d stuffed up out of her reach. He smirked as he watched her bounce up and down. Yes, he knew he was going to hell but it was worth it.

He leered at her a bit. “Hey baby. You need my extra 7 inches?” He wiggled his eyebrows are her and enjoyed the scowl she threw him.

“Really?” She huffed.

He leaned over her and easily plucked the bag off the shelf and held them over her head. “What do I get, short stuff?” He teased.

She scrunched up her nose as she crossed her arms at him. “I won’t kick you in the balls.”

A fake pained look crosses his face. “Geez. So mean, going straight for the weak spots.” He handed her the bag of chips. “Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really wan to make me cry?”

Y/N groaned as she opened the bag of chips, rolling her at his breaking into the 80’s song. She shot him a bird as she walked out and flopped down on the couch, muttering about assholes.

Pedro just snickered as he trailed after her.

***

“Stop!” The annoyed sigh reverberated off the shower walls.

He frowned disappointedly at her as he rocked back down to the floor, flat footed again. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone today about it.”

She reached up and plunged her fingers into his hair again, scrubbing the shampoo into his scalp.

“You’ve been horrible today.” She huffed out.

Pedro reached for her hands and stopped her, looking down at her seriously. “Sorry. It’s been cute watching you climb on the counters and try to jump up to reach stuff.”

She shook her head and gave a low chuckle as she lifted to her tip toes to get the back of his head easier. Her breasts pressed against his chest as his arms came around her waist.

“You just liked watching my ass and tits bounce.” She accused.

His grin told her that was exactly the case as he tried to play off an innocent shrug. “Nooooo”

She snickered and yanked his head back under the spray of the shower head. “Hey!” He protested, his eyes snapping shut. “Warn a guy.”

“Oh shut up Mr. Extra 7 inches. God….”

Pedro just laughed as she continued to grumble under her breath. She was going to be pissed when she realized he’d moved all the toiletries up out of her reach when they got out. He was enjoying teasing his little short stuff.


	62. Spice it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks watch a porn.

“Soooo, what’s your preference?” Pedro cocks an eyebrow at her as he pulls up the website. “Cable guy come to ‘fix’ your tv or maybe you’re the mailman catches you sunbathing nude type.”

The unrestrained glee in his voice makes Y/N laugh even as she blushes. “Oh my God, really?”

She claps her hand over her eyes dramatically. “I just watch regular porn.”

“Baby, it’s hot that you just admit to watching it.” He hand snakes out to slip between her thighs, fingers lightly brushing over her clit.  
Her embarrassment is overcoming by the need to push against his hand, rolling against the thick fingers for more contact. But he pulls them away too quickly. He grins she when whines and opened her eyes to find him watching her.

“Come on. Pick a category. We’ve got Anal, Bisexual, cream pie, ohhh double penetration.” His grin turns wicked as he teases her.

“Jesus…why did I agree to this?” Y/N shakes her head in disappointment.

“Okay…no DP.” He sighs in mock disappointment as he scrolls through the multitude of videos and points to one that looks like it might be worth a watch. “How about this one?”

When she agrees, he casts it to the tv and crooks his finger at her, moving over to the middle end of their bed. “Come sit on my lap.”

Y/N eyes Pedro as he sits naked on the bed, leaning back to give her a good view. “We gonna talk about the first thing to pop up?”

He looks pointed down at his cock. “It’s already popped up.”

He was right. He was already hard and waiting for her. Y/N walked over to him and when she went to straddle him, hands on her waist started turning her to face the tv.

“You can’t watch that way.” He murmured as he guided her down on him. Her back against his chest, he set her up in reverse cowgirl.

She groaned as she felt his cock press up against her clit. Her legs were thrown over each one of his thighs, spreading her open and he curled around her and his hands started roaming as the video started playing.

It was cheesy, some of the lines making each one of them cringe. The old plumber’s visit coming to unclog a drain leading to his own pipes being flushed routine.

She didn’t mind that because her breast was heavy in his palm with thick fingers rubbing at her clit as Y/N felt his cock throb against her ass. He groped and pawed at her as they watched.

“You sound so much better.” He rasped in her ear as the actress moaned loudly as the “plumber” started fucking her.

Her own groan was low and gasped as two fingers buried themselves in her as his hips started rocking against her ass. “You really need to fuck me.”

His laugh was low as his tongue ran across her shoulder, eyes still glued to the tv as the man railed into the woman. “I am fucking you. Fingers not good enough?”

“Peeeedroooo” She whined as her hips jolted forward. His finger had curled up to press deliciously against her g-spot.

He felt him withdraw, making her want to cry out at the loss, but shivered in anticipation as his leg spread wider and he reached between them.

She hated and loved the way that he slid his cock around her pussy, wetting the tip and generally driving her crazy. His other hand was still on her breast, pinching her nipple lightly as her own hands clawed into his thighs.

Her head tipped back in bliss as he pushed into her. “Fuuuuuuuucccckkkkk”

“Such pretty sounds, baby.” He grunted as he bottomed out, arm coming around her waist as he kissed her shoulder. “Now, be a good girl and ride me while we watch.”

She did. Bouncing up and down on him, they watched the ridiculous porn. Somehow making it even hotter as his hands massaged her breasts and he told her he wanted to try a position they saw later on.

Their grunts and groans amplified by the ones coming from the tv, making it seem like an orgy was happening in their room.

His shallow thrusts up into her were aided by her own rolling hips as she moved up and down on him. The need for release quickly building up as his voice stayed in her ear. Telling her how good she felt, how hot it was that she was doing this with him. How he wanted her to come all over him.

Her back arched against him and her held tilted back towards his shoulder as she started clenching down on him. His lips sought her as she gasped her pleasure into his mouth. Her hips stuttered a bit but his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on him as he started tensing underneath her.

Still riding out her orgasm, she felt him stiffen his mouth pressing a bit harder on hers as he moaned. The pulsing throbs of his cock as he filled her were delicious as they melted against one another.

Short rolls of the hips slowed down to eventually stop, each one breathing hard as they exchanged small kisses. Loathed to break apart. When they finally did, Y/N sent him a satisfied smile as she tilted her head towards the tv.

“That was a fun way to spice it up.”

He chuckled as his hand moved to her thighs and they started disentangle from one another. His hand patted her ass gently as she stood.

“Uh huh. We did better though.” He grinned as he stood and started walking to the bathroom. “Shower?”

Y/N clicked off the tv as she followed him into the bathroom. At least they enjoyed themselves, that was all that mattered.


	63. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets her revenge on Pedro for his short jokes.

“Where the hell is it?” Pedro muttered as he pawed through the cabinet looking for that red box.

He knew that there was a box in this cabinet just yesterday. The last box of cereal. At least the last box of the Captain Crunch.

He had glorious plans for that box of cereal. Of lounging on the couch, in his boxers and shoving handfuls of the deliciously sweet oat cereal into his mouth while binge watching Space Force on Netflix. Hopefully not choking when he started laughing.

Maybe it was the healthiest option, but he’d been good, damnit. Eaten is the right stuff and exercised, way more than he normally did. And had managed it without too many complaints. It didn’t hurt that his favorite places to grab junk from were closed and he wasn’t leaving the house more.

He’d specifically decided that today was the day that he got to eat like shit and not feel guilty for it. That box of cereal was calling his name.

“Hey babe, have you seen-“ He stuck his head into the living room and stopped dead. “What are you eating?”  
Y/N was already settled on the couch, having gotten up before he had on their lazy day. Legs tucked under a blanket she was watching something while holding a fucking huge mixing bowl in her hands.

She looked over at him, spoon halfway to her mouth. Considering him for a moment she opened her mouth and took the bite before answering. “Cereal.”

Icy dread filled his stomach. “That Kashi shit you tried to get me to eat, right? Or that Special K you love?”

The hopefulness in his voice didn’t quite ring true. But he was desperately hoping that his fear was wrong.

She scooped up another spoonful and took a bite, crunching loudly. “Nope.”

The way she popped the ‘p’ made him groan. A smug little expression settled on her face. The evil twist to her lips had him narrowing his eyes. “Where is it?” He asked, annoyance in his tone.

She chewed obnoxiously with the next huge bite she took. Used the spoon to point into the kitchen. “Trash.”

It might have been childish for a 45 year old man to run to the trash can, but these were desperate times. Opening the lid, he saw the empty liner for the box. The box itself was flattened and out in the recycling. He stared, horrified.

“You ate the entire box?!?!?”

He could hear her snicker from the living room, not even hiding her glee. Marching back out, he marched over and peered into the bowl.

“Fuck! You ruined it!” He could almost cry. The sweetened cereal floated in milk as she grinned up at him.

“We’re out of milk now too.”

He groaned and flopped down on the couch, throwing an elbow over his eyes as his head leaned back.

“Any particular reason you decided to eat my box of Captain Crunch?” He asked.

“Payback.” He heard her take another bite, moaning just a bit at the taste. “Hmmm, so good.”

“Payback for what?” He gestured blindly. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Her tone didn’t sound like him, it was a high pitched and mockingly whiny. “You need my extra 7 inches?”

Ouch. This was revenge for the mocking of her height. She really did go for the balls. This might hurt worse than if she had kicked him. Mainly because he knew she wouldn’t actually kick him in the junk, but this…this was a stab in his heart.

“Jesus, you are a mean wench.” He rolled his head over and lifted his elbow to peek out at her. Give her the “sad puppy dog eyes” as she like to call them.

Y/N grinned and lifted the bowl. “Revenge is best served cold, with milk.”


	64. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wears lingerie for the first time for Pedro and edges him.

He groaned as she posed at the door, his eyes raking over her. He had to swallow before he could even speak.

“Is it my birthday again?” He asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

Y/N bit her lip as she threw her hip out, showing off the black thigh highs that were held up by the straps attached to the bottom of her corseted top.

“No, but I realized I’ve never worn anything sexy for you.” She purred as she ran her hands down her side and back up to cup her breasts. “You like?”

“Fuck yeah.” Pedro answered immediately as he crooked his finger. “C’mere and I’ll show you how much I like it.”

She shook her head and wagged her finger at him, playfully smirking. “Un uh. You’re going to lay back and not touch.”

He growled at her, his eyes narrowed and his brow low. “You can’t wear that shit and then say I can’t touch.”

She grinned as she sauntered over to the bed and started crawling up. Making sure she kept her eyes on her target as she moved closer. “Okay, you can touch. But I’m in control.” She offered.

“Deal.”

The sheet that was pooled at his waist was pulled down, revealing the very obvious evidence that he really like the surprise she had bought for him.

Putting her hands on his knees, her nails scored up his thighs lightly as knelt between them. She spread her legs to let him see that the panties that she was wearing were crotch less, letting him get a peek of her sex. Her eyes flickered up in amusement at his loud groan.

“I fucking love you.” He praised, hand reaching down to cup her jaw before moving down to her lace covered breast. “So filthy, in the best damn way.”

He hissed when her hand curled around his erection. She looked up to find his pupils getting wider, the look of hunger on his face as he lunged forward and kissed her. It was hot and possessive, his tongue licking into her mouth as he groaned at the contact.

Y/N broke the kiss, giving him one more peck before using her free hand to splay across his chest and push him back against the headboard again. Her other hand was tightening around his cock, squeezing and relaxing around him.

Ducking down, her eyes stayed on his, watching him from under her lashes as she licked a long stripe on the underside of his length.

His lips parted in pleasure, his own eyes fluttering as he watched her. Hand buried in her hair as he massaged the side of her head. “So good to me.” He breathed.

Y/N’s eyes gave him a hot look as she wrapped her lips about the tip of his cock and sunk down on it. Enjoying the stretch of his neck as his head tilted up and a low moan filled the room.

She started moving, bobbing up and down on him as she pumped the base. Her other hand feeling the way that his chest heaved and his heartbeat sped up under it.

She loved the way he tasted. The unabashed way his hips jerked up to follow her when she pulled back.

“Baby-“

She felt his stomach tense and she pulled off of his throbbing cock and squeezed the base.

“What-“ His blissed out expression changed to confusion as she let the orgasm subside.

“Shhhhhhh baby, it’ll feel good. I promise.” Y/N stroked his chest as he closed his eyes and let his body relax again.

She felt his body jolt when she took him back into her mouth, her name loudly cried out. She hummed around him as she started to stimulate him again. His legs trembled and hands fisted at his sides. She watched as that blissed out expression rode across his face as she loved him.

Y/N brought him to the edge again and again. Each time unravelling a bit more at being denied completion. It was hot to watch him writhe under her, his legs shifting under her and his whimpers filling her ears.

“Y/N- God, please.” He begged her. His eyes pleaded with her, biting on his lip as she looked up at him.

She took pity on him. His cock throbbed under her touch. It was red and leaking precum heavily as it rested in her hand. His chest was heaving like he had run a marathon. He looked beautifully disheveled and sweaty as she slithered up to straddle him.

His hand flew to her hips, gripping them harshly as she grinded against his cock. Trapping it between his body and her pussy. She was already slick, getting so turned on while she was edging him. The edges of her panties were a rough contrast to the hot and wet folds of her sex as she drenched him.

Shifting her hips forward, she felt the tip nudge against her entrance. Pedro’s eyes closed as he cursed loudly as she sank down on him. Fingertips dug into her hips as he bucked up, demanding that she start moving.

She knew it was already too far gone, praises and curses tumbling from his mouth as he frantically thrusted up to meet her. The lace covering her clit dragged against it making her gasp as she rode him.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He was pulling her down hard on him as he pleaded. She clenched around him and his body arched up, his release rushing over him.

He came, hard. She was on the edge herself, feeling him throb and fill her as she rotates her hips and let go. Y/N gasped his name as she felt her orgasm rush over her, slowly down before collapsing against his chest.

His arms came around her and anchored her to him as they both came down from their release. His heart was pounding wildly under her ear.

It was a long moment before he was able to speak again. “Wh-what was your idea for that?”

Y/N giggled as she looked up and pressed her hand against his cheek. “I thought you would enjoy it.”

He laughed weakly. “I did, but you’re trying to kill me.” He groaned.

“No, not trying to kill you baby. Make you feel good.”


	65. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend has some comments about Pedro and Y/N's relationship.

Their relationship had blossomed during a time where the media was not camped out around town, hoping to snap pictures of celebrities. It hadn’t “broke” quite yet.

For that, both Pedro and Y/N were happy. Not because they were in any way ashamed of their relationship, but because it was always better when it was kept out of tabloids for as long as possible.

Of course, friends and family had been let in on the not so secret, secret. Almost everyone had been happy for the pair. Having seen how comfortable they were together for years and knowing that they were a good match.

There was only one person that had really said something that was offensive. It had surprised Y/N how quickly Pedro shut the comment down.  
“You know I feel like this entire COVID quarantine has really let us homebodies flourish.” Pedro joked as he looked at the computer screen.

He was on a video call with one of his friends, Paul. Y/N had met him a few times, but hadn’t really spent much time with the other man. They had been friends since college, not really spending much time together as time had gone on. But Y/N had liked the fact that so many of the people he was close with had been in his life for years.

Paul had since left the theatre and performing life, having gone back to his hometown to take over his family owned business when his father had passed away. The last time Pedro had seen him was on a weekend trip the man had to NYC, touring his alma mater with his daughter as a potential college after graduation.

“Oh come on, man. I’m sure there are plenty of women who would love to come over and make sure you aren’t lonely.” Paul’s voice was loud as he continued to chat with him. Pedro had just scoffed and waved the comment away. 

Maybe it was a little domestic, but Y/N was making him a sandwich. It was lunchtime and he hadn’t really eaten too much at breakfast before going on a run. She knew that his stomach was empty and had to be growling.

She hadn’t really interrupted the call, barely listening as Paul rambled on about something. Only part of her had entered the camera view as she came over to him. She hadn’t spoken, just handed the plate to Pedro and turned to walk away. His hand had run down her hip affectionately as he had taken to doing when she was walking away from him.

“Thanks, babe.” Pedro said, as he looked back at the screen. He hadn’t even thought anything of it. Little gestures between them had become common, almost instinctive. They had lived together for almost two and half months, and been together for almost the same amount of time.

“Babe? Are you sleeping with your assistant?” Paul had sat up straighter and was staring at his own screen intently.

Y/N immediately froze at the incredulous tone of his friend’s voice.

“We are in a relationship.” Pedro answered, an unbothered shrug of his shoulder accompanying his comment. “About two months now. It’s going good.”

“Pedro.” Paul’s voice took on a lecturing tone. “She’s your assistant. You need someone better than that on your arm at premiers.”

“Better than?” She turned around to see that Pedro’s face had set in a hard frown. His tone lowered with threads of anger lacing the two words.

“I just mean-”

“No. I got what you meant.” Pedro interrupted him, his tone harsh. It was rare that he was rude like that, but his eyes flickered over to where she was standing with a slightly shocked look on her face at Paul’s words.

He shook his head for a moment before continuing. “Y/N is incredible. I don’t need someone ‘better than that’ to hang on my arm and look pretty. Because quite frankly, it’s no one’s fucking business who I love.”

Paul started stammering an apology but Pedro just kept on. “All that matters is that she is a wonderful, kind-hearted, beautiful woman who happens to love me and that’s what I want. I’m an actor, man, doesn’t make me any fucking better than anyone else. I’d rather be with my assistant who is amazing than the most well-connected woman in Hollywood who could give a shit less about me.”

There was a long awkward pause. Paul was undoubtedly embarrassed by the fact that Pedro had been so quick to call him out on the inappropriate comment. Y/N hated that this had happened. Her eyes started to glaze over with tears.

She turned, but she knew that Pedro had seen them. “I gotta go.” He said shortly and closed the laptop.

She hadn’t even made it out of the room before she felt him stop her. “Hey…c’mere.” Pedro said softly.

Y/N didn’t turn, so he stepped around her and tilted her head up so that she would look at him. His eyes were warm and loving as he looked at her sincerely. “Forget about him. He was being an asshole.”

“Pedro-”

“No. He doesn’t get to make you doubt this.” His thumb rubbed gently across her cheek. “Who gives a fuck what you do for a living? It’s actually a good thing.” He said lightly.

She gave a small forced laugh.

“Really. We got to know each other beforehand and God knows I spent more time with you before all this COVID shit than I would have with anyone I would have tried to date.” His rich tone was laced with humor as he pulled her into his arms. “Everyone else in my life is thrilled I got my head out of my ass and snagged you.”

“Oh yeah?” While quiet, there was a bit of teasing in her reply.

“Yeah. Javiera said and I quote “About damn time you realized how perfect she is for your dumbass.” I think I should be insulted, but she’s right.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as his arms tightened around her.

“Fuck anyone who doesn’t think you are good enough. Only my opinion on that counts, baby.” He whispered, kissing her head again. “I love you, Y/N. That’s what’s important.”

Y/N looked up as her own arms tightened around his waist. “I love you too.”


	66. Snoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader keeps Pedro up with some sinus issues....He's grumpy...

He wasn’t normally a morning person, but he was definitely not one this morning. Y/N kept her mouth shut as he came shuffling into the kitchen and slammed the cabinet open to grab a coffee mug.

His entire body language screamed ‘Bad fucking mood’ and Y/N just looked back down at the pan as she scrambled the eggs.

Pedro’s frown was intense. He was always so good at looking severe but this was next level. She bit her lip holding back a grin as he glared down at the dark black liquid in his cup. As if it has done him wrong.

His hair was everywhere, and he had just come out in his boxers and threw on a shirt. The circles under his eyes were a bit darker. Maybe he hadn’t slept well. She hoped his back wasn’t hurting him again, but he seemed to be moving well.

“Bagel or toast?” She asked as she split the eggs between the two plates sitting on the counter.

He just grunted at her, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the cup again. He lifted it to his lips and took another sip.

Okay.....she grimaced to herself as she decided that bagels would be the way to go. She had some fresh tomatoes and smoked salmon to go with the cream cheese.

“You fucking snored last night.” Pedro spat the words out with the bite of annoyance ringing in his voice.

“Huh?” She turned and looked at him, split bagel in her hand.

He pointed at her. “You. Snored. Like. A . Freight. Train. Last. Night.”

She pressed her lips together as her nostrils flared in amusement. So that was why he was grumpy.

“I’m sorry?” She offered.

He huffed as he leaned against the counter. “You wouldn’t stop. I tried rubbing your leg, shaking you, I considered rolling your ass out of then bed.” He glowered at her darkly. “Kept me awake.”

She couldn’t help the chuckles that came out. “Sorry. I didn’t realize-“

“Of course you didn’t! You were dead to the world!” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Why didn’t you just shove me?” Y/N asked, turning back to the toaster and smirking.

“I did! You quit for a second then started that shit up again.” He finally walked away from the coffee maker and flopped down, disgruntled, on one of the bar stools.

Y/N turned and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I guess my allergies were acting up. I don’t remember you trying to wake me up.”

She tilted her head at him. “There was another bed, you could have left me there and slept in the other room. I would understand.”

Pedro started shaking his head before she had even finished. “No way.”

Her grin was wide as she came around the island and put her arms around his shoulders as he sighed. “I’m sorry I snored and kept you awake. If it makes you feel any better, you still look cute.”

He shot her a disbelieving look as he gestured to him. “Sure.”

Definitely didn’t believe her. Y/N kissed his cheek and rubbed hers against his scruff. “You know you look cute in those ridiculous looking boxers.”

He was wearing a pair of boxers briefs that were covered in the smiling poop emoji. The same pair that she had given him as a gag gift last year for Christmas.

“You bought them.” He argued, his arm coming around her as he tried to hide his grin.

“I didn’t think you’d wear them!” She giggled to herself at the image of him shuffling into the kitchen in those boxers with that scowl he had worn.

“Hey...I’m a man. Give me clothes and I’ll wear them. Within reason.” He commented. “Those leather pants from that one photo shoot were a negative.”

“Oh yeah?” She shot him a raised eyebrow. “Why is that?”

Pedro reached for his cup again with a pained grimace. “Leather wedgies suck. I couldn’t wear underwear under them.”

Y/N laughed as the bagels popped up in the toaster. She moved away to grab them as He patted her butt.

“Oh and by the way...”

“Hmm?”

“I recorded the horribleness that is your snoring. I’m playing that shit for everyone when they tell me how cute you are.” He grinned as she whirled around, her eyes narrowed.

“Do it and die Pascal.”


	67. Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets hurt and Pedro has the opportunity to take care of her and play with her hair.

How Y/N managed to hurt herself, he didn’t know, but he knew the moment it happened. It’s scared the shit out of him.

One second she’s fine, great even as she used the pull up bar set above the door way to get in an upper body workout, the next she’s on the ground and trying not to scream curses.

Four hours. Four hours at the emergency room. She had somehow dislocated her shoulder and pulled a muscle. Apparently she had dislocated it as a child too.

She was in a sling and prescribed some meds for pain and swelling. And kept apologizing about causing problems. That was the part that irritated him.

“Come on daredevil. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Pedro said as she was discharged. He led her through the lobby and out the door.

ERs alway suck, but there was something extra about having to go to the ER during a pandemic. Having to have your temperature taken before you even step inside the building. Plus the added joy of face masks and gloves being required just made a normal hellish experience that much better.

But at least they’d let him stay with her. It could have been four hours sitting in the car, wondering if she was okay.

She was quiet on the drive back home, but he could see her wincing as she shifted. Being hurt always sucks. But when you are as active as Y/N was, it was worse.

“Oh son of a bitch!” Y/N groaned as she threw her head back.

“What? You forget something?” He looked over after parking the car.

“No. But damnit...how the hell am I goin to wash my hair? I was all sweaty before we went to the ER.” Y/N didn’t like to be coddled when she was sick, she damned sure wasn’t going to like having limitations on what she could do.

To him the answer was easy. “I’ll take care of it. Not like I haven’t washed your hair before.”

He rolled his eyes at her bland expression. “Stop.” He huffed.

****  
He was enjoying this. They had showered together. Nothing new. He had washed her hair for her. Nothing new. But after stepping out and drying himself off, he was doing something new.

Messing with her hair was always something he enjoyed. He had gotten dressed, just lounging clothes. And had pulled out some pajamas she had that included a button up too, what way that shoulder didn’t need to be lifted.

She had cursed him when he cut her sports bra off of her, but he already owed her one from when Edgar destroyed one. He’d just buy her two.

He watched her reaction in the mirror. She didn’t hate it. His fingers running through her hair as he patiently combed the wet strands. Her eyes closed as he turned on the hair dryer and started running it over her hair.

He liked this. Her hair was always soft and silky. The feeling of it, even wet, was pleasing. He liked being able to help her, make something easy on her for a change. She always made his life easier, so for him to be able to do something for her was great.

Once the hair was dry, he thought back to all the times he rolled his eyes and huffed at his older sister and her friends. When they were growing up, they had “tortured” him by making him braid their hair. Of course it had always been after he had bows and braids and shit put in his hair.

He was going to have to thank her later. Pedro stood behind Y/N and carefully patted her hair as he started to braid her hair. He was enjoying playing in her hair, even if they weren’t quite straight, it was going to keep her hair out of her way.

At least she she had tons of those clips to keep the ends together while he made dozens of braids in her hair. When they were done, he twisted them all together and wrapped them up in a bun for her.

Her eyes were surprised as she tilted her head in the mirror, surveying his handiwork. “I’m impressed.” She gave him a small smile as she leaned back against his stomach.

His hands rested lightly on her shoulders as he shrugged. “I’m a man of many surprising talents.”

“Thank you, Pedro.”

“Of course, baby. Don’t even worry about it. I’ve got you.”


	68. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N thinks back to when she first met Pedro.

Y/N watched the way he chewed on the end of a pen cap. It was a subconscious thing, probably didn’t realize he was doing it as he read through the pages. She had noticed the habit over the years.

She had picked up another book that he had mentioned wanting to read and he had dove into it. After giving her a breath taking kiss and asking why she was so good to him.

He was older than he was when they had met. Hell, they both were, but somehow he had managed to get better looking over time. It was almost as infuriating as when she had realizing the man she was having an interview with was that devastatingly attractive.

****  
She took a deep breath and straightened her jacket before pulling open the door to the coffee shop.

It was unusual, having a job interview in such a casual place, but after years in the formality of the corporate world, Y/N found it refreshing. She was meeting with Pedro Pascal, an actor that was poised to make a big break into the upper echelons of success and needed an assistant to keep his affairs in order.

His agent had picked her for an interview after she had submitted her resumé. It had been impressive for a high stress environment, but she had zero knowledge of the entertainment business. That had been a strike against her.

So she had done her homework. Taken the list of plays and guest appearances and dug deeper, read performance reviews and unearthed copies of the shows. She had seen him on film, had seen pictures of him. But she hadn’t been prepared for him in person.

Walking into the coffee shop, she paused and looked around. He was tousled, comfortable and shouldn’t look that damn good with messy hair.

‘Shit.’ She thought as she walked over with a smile, trying to exude confidence. “Mr. Pascal?” She asked. His nod and smile had made her wonder what she was getting herself into.

God, it was even worse the more she talked to him. He was down to earth, funny and completed real. She reminded herself that this was a potential boss. Not a date. Especially considering she technically had a boyfriend and there were rumors that he was seeing someone.

Still, when he had flashed her a grin she hand been charmed by it. “I teach the bad words first.”

She looked down for a second, quelling the bump in her heartbeat before looking back up at him. “Does that mean you want me as your assistant, Mr. Pascal.”

“Yes, but you have to call me Pedro, Y/N.”

She knew that she was in trouble.

****  
She couldn’t help herself as she walked over and slithered onto his lap. He didn’t resist, pulling the pen from his mouth as he lifted his book out of the way for her to settle a bit more comfortably before putting it on her thigh.

The arm holding the pen came around her shoulders and tugged her into him.

“What’s up, babe?” He asked peering at her indulgently through his glasses.

Y/N brushed his hair back, tucking a lock behind his ear and trailing her fingers down the side of his neck.

“Just thinking about our meet cute.” She answered, letting her eyes roam over his handsome face.

“Meet cute, huh?” Pedro smiled as he watched her. “Yeah it guess it was that, wasn’t it?”

He set the book down and out his hand on her thigh, rubbing it where she was laid across his lap.

“I knew you were going to be trouble.” He said, thumb rubbing circles in her skin. “From that first time we met.”

She huffed, pretending to be insulted. “Yeah, right.”

“Seriously. My first though was that you were beautiful.” He leaned forward to kiss her. “Had to ignore it because of-“

“Yeah, I know. I was with Ben at the time. But I remember thinking that you shouldn’t look that good all casual and messy.”

He grinned and tugged her closer until her head was nestled against his shoulder, his fingers interlaced around her. “It’s my signature look.”


	69. Gorgeously Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between the couple.

Y/N squirmed under the hands that were lightly skimming down her body. Teasing brushes against her skin as she watched and couldn’t reciprocate. It wasn’t allowed, she had her time to enjoy him without his interference. Now it was Pedro’s time, even as much as she wanted to pull her hands out of the soft silk scarf that was loosely tied around her wrists, she wouldn't. Not when he was so enjoying himself.

It was intense, watching his eyes darken with a combination of lust, love and adoration. They seemed to burn into her as they raked up and down her nude body. The way that his lips parted slightly, tongue running across his bottom lip was driving her crazy.

Sturdy fingers wrapped around her ankles. Gently nudging pushed them apart and up so that her feet were flat on the mattress.

“Look at you, baby.” Breathless praise makes her flush slightly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her nude before. But that rich tone curled deep inside her, igniting a need for him to touch her. “You look like a goddess.” 

His lips, wet and eager, pressed against the tender bone of her right ankle. Fingers curled around her calf, sliding up as his lips followed. Scattering kisses along her skin up to the knee. He pulled away and gave the same treatment to her left leg.

He knelt between her open knees, idly tracing a faint scar on her left knee. A souvenir from a rough and tumble childhood. Her heart bumps ridiculously when he presses a feather light kiss to the scar.

She smiled at the small grin he gave her, that cute dimple made his face light up. She gasped when instead of kisses, his tongue trailed up her inner thigh. Licking a path across the soft skin, making goosebumps rise as she shuddered with pleasure.

“Pedro….” Y/N bit her lip as he looked up at her. His tongue so close to the apex of her thighs. Where she was really wanting him to go. Brows lifted with humor as he flashed his teeth in a grin while removing his mouth from her.

Breath washed over the heat of her as he teased, making her hips shift. But the broadness of his shoulders kept her from moving too far. His tongue ran up her right thigh, moving further away as he trailed back to her knee.

She groaned in frustration as he chuckled slowly. When he finally reared up, his teeth scraped at the flesh of her hip. “Be patient” He chided as he moved his hands up to squeeze her hips. Kissing across her stomach as he dragged his face along her midriff. She squirmed as she huffed out laughter at the way that it tickled.

Those hot hands palmed her breasts. Lifting and weighing them in his hands as he hovered over her. The pebbled tips of her nipples were laved by the rough pad of his tongue. She arched up under his seeking mouth, begging him for more. His own groans mixed with hers as she felt him push against her inner thigh, heavy with want.

He was just as affected by his leisurely attention as she was, each moment building that need that was driving them closer. Still he took his time, moving from breast to breast as he showed them each equal treatment. They were tender and swollen from his mouth when he finally worked his way up to press his lips against her collarbone.

His mouth was heaven on the column of her neck. Jaw opening as his teeth scraped and lightly closed around the mouthfuls of her skin. Sucking light red marks, not enough to bruise, but still standing out for now.

Finally, finally those lips met hers. Y/N moaned with relief at the feeling of the pressure of his tongue as he pushed into her welcoming mouth. Now he finally unleashed the urgency that had been building between them. The passionate kiss consumed her, stole the oxygen from her lungs as she could only breath him in.

His own groan rumbled in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Y/N shifted under him, tossing a leg over his hip and writhed under him. She broke off the kiss by turning her head since she couldn’t touch him.

“Pedro...please.” She pleaded, her eyes begging for him.

He pulled away and looked down, eyes light with wonder. “Oh baby. You look so good.” He murmured, his hand brushing down her hair as he pushed it back. “Gorgeously undone, so needy for me.”

She knew she was disheveled, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest heaved, even more so than normal because of her arms tied to the headboard behind her. He cupped her cheek tenderly for a moment.

“I love you.” He whispered, lips skimming hers lightly.

Her eyes fluttered as she softened. “I love you too.”

When he finally moved again, he reached between them and lined himself up. Y/N felt him reach up with his other hand to pull at the scarf as he slid into her. They both sighed as he filled her.

With her hands free, they went around his back. Trialing up and down his back and sides as he started to move. Running across his chest as his hips swayed. She couldn’t help but to want to keep touching him.

He captured her lips again, keeping them connected as he moved. Her own hips rising to meet him, insistently seeking that release that had hinted at. Pants and groans, praises and curses were traded between them as they continued to drive each other higher.

Her fingers started to dig into his back, clawing at him as she got close. She could feel his own end coming soon. The intensity of his strokes increased, becoming short and hard. Driving into her with the sole purpose of driving them over the edge.

She came with a cry of his name as he groaned at the feeling. She tightened down on him as she trembled. His lips continued to move over hers before breaking away. His head pressed against her neck as he followed her, her own name ripped out of his throat as he panted out his release.

When he pulled back his eyes were hazy with pleasure as he pecked her lips again. Sweaty and breathless, he looked just as gorgeously undone as he claimed she was.


	70. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is now coming to and end. What's next for the couple?

What Comes Next

The governor droned on about what to expect in Phase One, citing the need to for caution. Pedro only half listened as his gaze kept drifting over to where Y/N was watching, curled under his arm. 

Things were slowly going to start getting back to normal. It had been months since they had known what “normal” was. But this was going to change everything. 

He worried. What normal would now mean for the relationship they had started. Hell, they had practically spent every moment together over the past few months. Not that it was different from their relationship before, but now they slept together. 

Sleeping next to her every night, it was something that he didn’t want to give up. Not if he could help it. It was different if he had to travel for a meeting or something that she wasn’t needed for. But the truth was that Y/N already had an apartment across town that was hers. One that she had all but abandoned during the pandemic to stay with him. 

That anxious feeling settled in his stomach. Nerves made him feel like his blood pressure was spiking. Did he wait for her to say something? Get a feel for what she thought about all of this?

“Hm. This should be interesting.” Y/N muttered as she watched. 

“Huh?” Pedro looked down at her again.

Y/N shook her head. “All of LA clamoring to get out and do something. I will be avoiding everything I can for a while. Just because of traffic.”

God knows he wasn’t looking forward to that starting back up. The traffic was a nightmare. In some respects, NYC was so much more efficient because of just hopping on the subway. It sometimes took hours longer than it should to get to where you needed to go during rush hour. 

“Looking forward to having some privacy again?” Y/N’s tone was meant to be teasing, but he knew her well enough to hear that thread of uncertainty in her voice. 

Relief washed over him. She was just as uncertain as he was. That was something he could work with. He shifted, reaching for the hand she had on his thigh and picking it up. 

His thumb rubbed across the back of her hand before he pressed their palms together and laced fingers with her. 

“No.” He was honest in his reply, and he could feel the little sigh she let out as her body relaxed. 

“Me neither.” She whispered, squeezing his hand just a bit. Tearing her gaze away from the tv to meet his eyes, Pedro could see the unspoken questions swimming in them. 

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, just a bump of their lips before brushing them across her forehead. “You could just stay.” He breathed. 

Y/N pulled back and furrowed her brow. She looked back at the tv before voicing her thoughts. “You mean, until we are fully back to normal?” She nodded. “I can do that.” 

He was relieved that she sounded so happy about staying longer, but that wasn’t what he had meant. He gently pushed her up so he could turn and face her completely. 

“No, Y/N. Just move in with me.” He swallowed and took a breath. “Permanently. I want you to live with me.” 

Her surprise was kind of insulting. But he understood it. They had fallen together during the pandemic, and it had been such a flurry of emotions and opportunity. They had danced around friendship and professionalism for so long. This entire isolation with Y/N had been like a little bubble, safe and secure from reality. 

“Pedro-”

“Do you want to?” He asked. “Forget about everything else. Do you want to sleep beside me every night and be lazy with me on the couch? And listen to me when I snore?” 

She grinned at his attempt to lighten up his case. The hand not linked with his came up to brush his hair to the side before settling against his cheek. “Yes. I’ve gotten used to the snoring.” 

He smiled, knowing that his grin was stretched wide. “Yeah? You’ll move in with me?” 

She gestured around the house. “Aren’t I already?” 

It was halfway true. Things that she had brought from her own place were scattered comfortably among his own things. He had already given her space in closets and drawers when she had abandoned the guest bedroom for his own. 

“You know what I mean.” He gave her a pretend annoyed look. 

Y/N grinned as she bit her bottom lip. “Oh, you mean, give up my apartment and drag all my shit over to your house so you can complain about all the stuff I have. Making comments like ‘Do you really need all this shit?’ and ‘Where the fuck are we going to put all of this?’ while complaining about how heavy it is. Then we argue over who has the better furniture or blender while slowly driving each other crazy? But we make up for it by continuing to have incredible sex on every possible surface of OUR apartment?” 

He started laughing, nodding enthusiastically. “Exactly. And don’t forget me complaining about pulling my back when I try to move something too heavy to carry by myself and ignore your warning. Claiming that I can do it, when in reality I’m cursing under my breath and just trying not to drop it because you will kill me.” 

She giggled, covering her mouth and looking at him. When she finally composed herself again, her eyes were earnest. “Are you sure? Just because I go back to my apartment doesn’t mean we-”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He pulled his hand out of hers to settle both hands on her shoulders. “I don’t want to go back to seeing you everyday just to have you go home and sleep somewhere else. I want you to be at home here with me. We can look for a different place if you want. Something bigger. A house with a private pool.” 

She shook her head. “We don’t have to do that.”

She shuffled closer and leaned in, bumping her nose against his. “Yes. I will cram twice as much shit into this apartment with you. Laugh when you trip over stuff when you aren’t used to it being there. And let you put my tv in the living room.” 

“YES!” He pumped his fist with a happy grin. 

Y/N shook her head. “It’s all about that tv isn’t it?” 

“Damn. You figured me out.” He pretended to sigh as he yanked her onto him as he stretched out on the couch so she was on top of him. “Shut up, and give me a kiss. Contract isn’t sealed until then.” 

She hummed as she leaned towards him. He could see the love she had for him shining through the amusement. While the pandemic was costly, frightening and a lot of other things it had also given them the setting for starting this wonderful path they were on. He would never regret being in quarantine with Y/N.


	71. Sexy Man (Small Blurb)

Y/N’s sigh made him glance over at her spot on the couch. She had a dreamily bemused expression on her face.

“Earth to Y/N.” Pedro waved his hand in front of her face just to have her curse at him. She didn’t disappoint.

Her scowl made him grin. “What are you all googoo eyed over?” He asked, pressing his tongue against his cheek.

There was only one answer considering it was his face on the screen. But he still wanted to see what her answer was.

They’d decided to rewatch Game of Thrones. Y/N having the interest and him agree. He didn’t mind it. He was a huge fan, even if he was more critical of his own time on screen.

She huffed at him and pointed at the screen. “Him.”

He huffed a bit and she waved him off. “That is a sexy man.”

Pedro laughed. He leaned over and shoved his arm behind her back and hauled her against him. He leaned forward to nuzzle the side of her face with his nose as she tried to ignore him.

“You know…..I’m right here.” He teased.

“Yes…but you’re Pedro. Not Prince Oberyn.” She tossed back, her eyes focused on the tv as his chapter reached down and caressed the naked actress’s ass.

He quirked an eyebrow as he thought for a second before grinning wickedly. He turned her face, watching as her eyes tried to stay on the tv before finally flickering over to him.

He paused for a moment before opening his mouth, bringing back the same accent he’d used while playing the Prince. His eyes dancing with the same authority.

“Take off your clothes.”


	72. Disney + (Small Blurb)

Disney Plus has its advantages. Having every Disney movie at your fingertips was pretty amazing.

Pedro grinned as he watched Y/N. She was hilarious. It was interesting for him to learn that her all time favorite movie was The Little Mermaid. He would have sworn it would have been Beauty and the Beast. Especially since she had seen it on Broadway as a little girl.

“Under the sea! Under the sea. Darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter. Take it from  
Meeeeee.”

She was wrapped up next to him in the biggest damn blanket she could drag out of the closet. Her popcorn in her lap as the rest of the junk food spilled across the coffee table.

Demanding a Disney movie day, he’d gladly agreed. He’d never seen this side of her. She sang the songs and totally immersed herself in the animated movies.

He wasn’t going to lie, he sang along too. It was all good fun. If you couldn’t enjoy the movies, what was the damn point?

He snickered as he reached for a box of candy. She turned and gave him the biggest grin. That smile, that unbridled happiness was better than any movie they could play. He’d watch them all just to keep seeing that smile.


	73. Roleplay (Small Blurb)

He rolled his eyes as she busted out laughing. “You’re the one that wanted to do this.” He grumbled, frowning was he stood in the doorway.

Y/N covered her mouth as she tried to stop giggling. He stood so awkwardly in the doorway in the ill made costume. It was cute.

“Yeah…when we were back on the set.” She said, watching as Pedro pulled off the plastic helmet.

He shook his head. “Jon and Dave would skin me alive if I took an outfit home.”

He knew that she found The Mandalorian costume to be kind of sexy. Even more so when he was in it. He might not understand it, but to each there own. So he’d decided to surprise her.

Maybe getting a costume off of Amazon wasn’t such a fantastic idea, but he’d only decided to do it last minute. A May the Fourth Be With You type of quarantine gift.

He eyed the way she slunked up from her posed position among the cushions, swaying her hips as her braid swung behind her. He definitely liked her costume.

“Princess Leia, huh?” He grinned as she moved closer in the small slave girl outfit that had sparked so many boys fantasies when Return of the Jedi came out.

She tilted her head but didn’t say anything as she took his helmet out of his hands and reached up to put it back on his head.

She fluttered her eyes up at him as she bit her bottom lip.

“Help me, Mando. You’re my only hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Pedro Pascal NEVER reads this. Come visit me on Tumblr! @absurdthirst


End file.
